The Return of Santa Fe
by Terra Forever
Summary: An old friend from Jack's past makes an unexpected arrival reminding him of what Santa Fe really meant. But old enemies turn up too and they want revenge; they want blood. Jack & co are in danger-can they win this fight? More inside. J/OC J/S D/OC
1. Ch 1 Santa Fe Arrives

**Full summary:**

An old friend from Jack's past makes an unexpected arrival bringing reminders of why he's dreamed of Santa Fe since he was a boy. And maybe it wasn't just about what was out there, in Santa Fe, but who. It's high times when the reunion brings friends old and new together and for a moment things are perfect. But those high times take a turn for the worse when enemies from the past want revenge and Jack and his friends find their lives in danger. Can the Newsies win this fight? Blood will spill on Manhattan's streets. But whose?

**Author's Note - please read!**

I wrote this a long time ago and a recent comment/note led me to see if I can finish it. It's been almost ten years since I last really gave this a long look (more than that when I really wrote it/started it as a personal thing) and…wow what did I write? I'm so very sorry for subjecting you all to this! Lol I have no idea what brought me to write this. So I've tried fixing it up as much as I could without scrapping the whole thing. I hope it's a little more bearable now. The newsie dialogue is incredibly inconsistent and for that, I apologize. You'll just have to use your imaginations. And let me know if it's actually easier not to write it in at all or just a few words here and there rather than whole speeches. It's full of cheesiness, silliness, Mary sues, bad guys, fist fights, and romance. It's also a little dark with some adult themes and controversial issues so this is definitely not a Disney story.

I've all but given up on being historically accurate. Aidan's way of dressing isn't really an accepted form as far as I could tell, but whatever. It's an AU and in this universe, her clothes are kosher. Also she doesn't have an accent like Jack; her guardians didn't let her. Let's just leave it at that. And yeah so she's a mary sue. It's often hard to throw in a non-Mary Sue female character in any story, but I hope she's more tolerable than most. And this is not a Jack/OC in the way you think. I have a tendency to go for canon pairings. Sorry I know that may disappoint some. Maybe I'll write an alternate version lol - don't worry I won't subject you guys to that.

**The Return of Santa Fe **(formerly When Past and Present Meet)

CH. 1 – Santa Fe Arrives

AD 1900

"Bye Paul," shouted Aidan Lyons as she waved from the train, hoping she could be heard above the noise as they pulled out of the station. Normally, she would have said she would see him soon. But, something told Aidan that she might stay in New York for a while. After all, she and Jack had a lot of catching up to do. When she could no longer see the figure waving at her, Aidan sat back in her seat, her smile wider than ever as she tried to tame her disheveled blond hair. And when she unfolded the newspaper clipping from her bag she laughed a little to herself.

It was a year ago when she first saw the infamous picture of the Manhattan Newsies going on strike with their leader, Jack Kelly, right in the center. _God he's grown_, thought the young woman with a smile as she stared at the newspaper clipping in her hand. _But, he's still the same; same old smile_. She wanted to leave the moment she laid eyes on his face, but she didn't have a chance. However much she wanted to go back, she could not shirk her duties here. Not to mention, it took that long to convince her guardians to let her go back to a place they swore she would never set foot in again. But, that was a year ago. Now, she was on her way back to her first home. It had been four years since she had been there. Four years since she had last seen her best friend.

Aidan looked at her collection of photographs that were taken of the Newsies. Her eyes fell on a young woman's face, her beauty compelling and her smile shining bright. She took a slow, deep breath, as her chest tightened, jaw clenched. Jack showed off his dazzling smile to the photographers, but his arm was wrapped tightly around Sarah Jacobs' waist. Aidan would be lying if she said she wasn't immediately struck by jealousy when she first took notice of Jack and Sarah. But that wasn't important. Jack was all that mattered. Shaking her head, Aidan looked out at the desert before her and blew it a kiss. _I'll be back_, she promised. _Maybe I can bring _Jack _with me and show him what it's like to be a real cowboy_.

* * *

"Geez it's a hot day even for summer," Les muttered with a sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow.

David grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "Trust me, there are hotter places than this. Isn't that right, Jack? I mean the desert's burning hot! No water, no shade…"

"Aw that ain't true, right Jack? That's only if you're out in the middle of nowhere! But I wanna be out on a ranch riding horses an' stuff," argued Les.

David glared at Jack. "Thanks, Jack, for infecting my little brother."

Jack laughed. "Anytime, Davey. Afta all, someone's gotta take 'afta me!" They joked some more as they walked through the streets of New York, but Jack was a little silent now.

"Hey, Jack, you ok?" asked David, seeing that his friend was unusually thoughtful. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jack snapped out of his reverie and grinned. "Naw, Davey. Jus' thinkin' is all. Jus' rememb'rin'."

"About what?" asked Les, looking up to his idol, waiting for one of Jack's grand stories.

"Not much," said Jack. "Let's go stop by Medda's an' cool off."

"Yeah," shouted Les, rushing ahead.

"I swear you're trouble for my brother," sighed David.

Jack shrugged. "You makes it sound like it's a bad thing!"

David slapped Jack on the back as the older newsie chuckled. "Do you ever regret it?" David looked at Jack with serious eyes, hoping for an honest answer.

Jack was quiet for a while. He watched Les skip and run ahead, calling for them to hurry up. "Naw. Naw, no regrets, Davey. Dis 'ere is my home!" He put his arm around his friend and laughed. "'Sides, I couldn't leave youse guys here without me!"

David scoffed. "You mean you couldn't leave Sarah."

Jack shrugged. They walked on, but Jack was silent again. David knew better than to pursue the subject. He was sure that something was bothering Jack, at least a little bit. Something was definitely on his mind and it wasn't any small matter. But David had long since learned that however much Jack liked to hear himself talk, he was surprisingly good at staying just as quiet if he wanted.

David didn't know the half of it. No, Jack didn't have any real regrets. He was glad to be with his friends in New York, with his family. But, there was someone else that he wanted to be with too.

* * *

A few days later, not long after the sun had risen, Aidan stepped off the train and looked around with wonder. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tipped her cowboy hat up so she could see her old home. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had smelled this rough, raw city smell. It lingered as a faint memory in the back of her mind for so long and now, for the first time in years she was here to experience it all in person. When she opened her eyes she looked at all the buildings. Some seemed less towering than they had in her youth, while others still loomed over her. "Four years can do a lot of change…" She hoped she still remembered the streets well enough not to get lost.

Hours later, she found herself on familiar ground. As she walked, the old buildings brought back many memories of her childhood. Though not all the memories were pleasant, she felt good to be there. _Now, how do I find one boy in all of New York_, she wondered. Near damn impossible, she knew. But, Aidan was persistent and she had her ways. Besides, if she knew Jack, he'd be well known enough if you know who and how to ask.

And maybe it was because she knew Jack Kelly better than anyone, maybe it was because she was drawn to him. Maybe it was fate. Whatever it was, in less than an hour, without asking a soul, only letting her feet lead her, Aidan was standing in the shade watching Jack, David, Les and Sarah walking together. A smile lifted the corners of Aidan's lips as her heart began to race. She watched silently as Jack pressed a quick kiss on Sarah's cheek and tussled Les' hair. David also kissed Sarah, but Aidan knew the difference of the gestures. As Sarah walked away, rounding a corner with Les in tow, Jack and David started their rounds and began to shout headlines to their potential customers. _Four years ago I thought you couldn't improve the truth anymore than you did then… and here you _go _provin' me wrong,_ Aidan thought, almost laughing. Tilting her hat down low over her eyes, she lifted her hand. "I'll buy a pape!"

Hearing those golden words, Jack started walking toward her, holding out a newspaper, wearing his handsome smile. He narrowed his eyes and slowed his gait when he saw the cowboy hat his customer was wearing. Normally it was the Western dress that would have caught his eye, but this time it was the familiarity of the hat that made him wary. He couldn't' see the person's face but there was something he couldn't place. Was this cowboy a cowgirl?

"Pretty slow for a Cowboy, ain't ya?" asked the customer, tilting the hat upwards, when Jack's steps began to falter.

Jacks' lips parted but no sound escaped. He stood frozen mid-step; Aidan might as well have punched him, he had lost his breath entirely. Jack wasn't so sure if he was awake. After all, he had dreamt of this moment for many years now. He very nearly dropped everything when he finally blinked, snapping himself out of his trance. He let out a loud whooping laugh as he rushed towards her. Laughing, Aidan ran to him and he quickly pulled her into a tight, long overdue, embrace. "Aidan! Oh my god, Aidan!"

Aidan laughed as her hat fell off from the swift embrace. "Stop yelling my name like an idiot, Kelly!" She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Oh my god I can't believe I'm really hugging you!" She shut her eyes as she buried her face into his neck and she felt him do the same, her fingers grasped tightly around his shirt. It was only after quite a few long seconds that the two finally pulled away.

Jack knew this wasn't a dream, but it was just too good to be true. The last time she was in his arms like this, it was to say goodbye. And yet here she was, back in his tight embrace. She had definitely grown but she was still so little in his arms.

"Kelly, I think you're gonna break something if you keep squeezing me like this," Aidan said, faking a gasp. She didn't want him to let go, but she found that he was gripping her tighter and tighter and breathing really was becoming difficult. Jack laughed and they pulled away a little, but still stayed in each other's arms.

At the mention of the word 'break,' Jack squeezed her left arm gently and their eyes met. "It's good as new," she promised. She pulled away to rotate it her arm and flex it back and forth to show him it was fine. "See? Time heals all wounds right?" There was no response, and Aidan wasn't sure she believed it all herself. She shook her head and punched Jack lightly in the shoulder. "God, you've grown, Cowboy! I'll never tease you again for being a shrimp!"

Jack laughed at the memory of those days, still as fresh as if they were yesterday. He looked at the young woman and admired the figure she had grown into. "I've grown? Well, I ain't da only one." He put his hand against her cheek and she did the same. "You look great Aidan." Then more softly, "You look beautiful." Those words often tumbled off his lips as he wooed girls and women alike, but he rarely ever meant them with all his heart. Only a handful of people have ever earned that. And one of them stood before him now.

The girl smiled and her cheeks felt warm. He always did know how to say the right things. Aidan did her best to hide her blush and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Thanks, Jack. You're lookin' pretty good yourself." She arched her eyebrow as Jack shrugged.

"As if there was ever any doubt."

Aidan could only roll her eyes. Jack had always been a deadly combination of good looks and smooth moves. She reckoned that although she had usually been able to see through Jack's tricks, she may not be so impervious now. Not wanting to further inflate his ego, Aidan didn't tell him how much she thought his photos did little justice to his handsome features. Then something, rather someone, caught the corner of her eye. "Now are you going to introduce me to your friend who's been gaping at us, or what?"

Jack laughed and realized he had forgotten all about David. Jack picked up the newspapers he had dropped to hug her and pulled Aidan with him back to David, who stood patiently waiting for the two "Aidan Lyons, meet David Jacobs, friend and business partner!" He clapped the other boy on the back.

David had been watching the exchange between the two and he had never seen Jack greet anyone the way he greeted this girl. She was just a few inches shorter than Jack, probably about the same height as David. She had blond hair, bleached from long days in the sun, that barely reached her shoulders. She had amazing green eyes that captured his attention immediately. "N-nice to meet you," said David, finding his voice. He could feel her course palms as she shook his hand firmly, hands that reminded him of the Newsies, but maybe drier.

"Aidan and I are the best of friends, David. Even dough she left me all by my lonesome years ago, I forgive 'er. I mean, what're friends for, eh?" Aidan gave Jack a look and a part of her wondered if he was still hurt by her departure. Jack saw the slight fear in her eyes and quickly smiled. "It's ok, Aidan, now that youse back."

"Where'd you go?" asked David, not missing the slight exchange between the two.

"Santa Fe," came her reply.

David arched an eyebrow at Jack. "Santa Fe?" Not like the clothes shouldn't have told him, but he still wasn't expecting the response. Jack gave a slight nod to David, knowing what the other boy was thinking.

"You've still got the hat," smiled Jack, putting it back on Aidan's head, the feel of its brim still familiar to his fingers. Unlike his, hers showed much more wear of a real cowboy, or rather, cowgirl, in action.

"You too," nodded Aidan. Her eyes also fell on his red bandana. "Well, you're a newsie, eh? Not surprised. Why not a journalist? You're a hell of an improver," winked the girl.

"Yeah, well I prefer being out on da streets dan sittin' somewhere cramped an' behind a desk and all dat boring stuff."

"They're out in the field too," countered David, thinking about Denton who had been all over to cover the news and share it with the world.

"Yeah, well it ain't da same," shrugged Jack. He turned back to Aidan, his hand still gripping hers. Aidan laughed trying to imagine Jack sitting behind a table, trying to do some honest work. "I can't believe youse back- when'd ya get here?"

"Just today. I saw the newspaper clipping of New York's newsies strikin' an' if that wasn't a sign to come home I dunno what is." Aidan's face fell a little. "Although, it took me a year to get 'ere."

"Well it don't matta now. Youse here, ain't ya?" He moved in and draped his arm over her shoulder, just like he always did and she leaned into him. "Youse here by yourself?"

"Yeah." Jack didn't seem to like that idea and his face told her so. "Jackie-boy I'm a big girl now. Not that I wasn't able to take care of myself back then."

Jack laughed and turned to David. "Davey, this here goil is no one to mess wid. She'll make you look sorrier dan any mob in New York."

David lifted his eyebrows. He was sure that Jack was exaggerating, because when didn't Jack Kelly exaggerate? But, looking at Aidan and how she carried herself, made him think maybe he wasn't exaggerating all that much. "Really? Then I guess, I'm glad we're friends."

"You oughta," nodded Jack. "Anyways, 'til when're ya here, Aidan?"

"Don't know. Ain't got any plans really. I just knew I hadda get over here ta see you again."

"Thanks, Aidan." He meant it. And he meant to say more, but now wasn't the time. "You got any bags or somethin'?"

"I've got my essentials here." She pointed to the knapsack she was carrying. "I was in a hurry so Paul's sendin' some extra stuff tomorrow that I gotta pick up."

"Well, you wanna help us sell some papes?"

"You make it sound like I have a choice," grinned Aidan. Jack winked at her and she rolled her eyes, knowing Jack was never above sharing a load. Jack gave her some newspapers and they went off as if they had been doing this all their lives. The three joked and talked. There weren't a lot of stories exchanged. They would save the reminiscing for later. David was amazed at how quickly and easily the two friends picked up right where they left off. Sometimes it seemed like Jack and Aidan had never been apart.

"Jeez, I almost forgot," Jack said, a few hours later. "Come on!" Jack quickly grabbed Aidan's hand and pulled her along as he ran.

David, as surprised as Aidan, began to run behind them. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying not to stumble over her feet as Jack pulled her faster. If not for the string on her hat, she would have lost it long ago.

"To visit an old friend," shouted Jack.

Aidan was about to ask for more clarification, but then she understood as the route became familiar and she quickened her pace. It didn't take them long to reach Irving Hall and the three quickly snuck inside. Jack was about to call out to Medda when Aidan put his hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The young woman started to walk around the theater she had grown so fond of as a child. She opened her mouth and began to sing. Jack smiled remembering that song well and David blinked in surprise, not expecting such a voice.

Medda froze when she heard the music filter through her theater. _Who could that be_, she wondered, setting her brush down. It wasn't one of her other girls and only a few people knew that song -most of those people were no longer even in New York. She walked backstage and there she gasped, one hand on her lips, she smiled. Medda knew it couldn't be a dream when she saw Jack's face beaming at the girl. "Oh, Aidan!"

The girl turned at the sound of her name and smiled at Medda. "Medda!" The two women rushed into each other's arms. "You look even more beautiful than I remember! Those posters don't do you justice at all!"

"Oh child, you've grown into a lovely lady!"

Aidan wrinkled her nose. "I'm far from a lady, Medda!"

Medda and Jack laughed, it was true enough. "Ah, but you are looking lovely indeed. How are ya, kid? It's been what – four years now?"

_Too long,_ mouth Jack as he grinned at Aidan.

"It's been great. Paul's ranch is doin' really well now. That's part of why I was able to come back here."

"How long will you be with us?" Medda squeezed Aidan's hand.

Aidan shrugged. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Well you've got to stay for a long time! We've all got some catching up to do!"

"I'll be here for a while," she promised. Aidan turned to Jack slightly and he smiled. Then she looked around the hall. "I see this place is still great as ever! But…it does seem smaller than I remember."

"Growing up does that, sweetheart," Medda tilted her head a little, one finger to her lips as she thought. "You know, seein' how you're not a little girl anymore, how would you like to work here, love?"

Aidan looked at Medda. "A-Wha-Really?" She looked at Jack for a second, as if waiting for him to burst out laughing at her. But he did no such thing.

"Well, I can't do the shows all the time and one of my performers just left. And you've always been so talented, Aidan. It'll be great!"

"Oh jeez…" Aidan took a step back with wide eyes. She had not been expecting this at all. In fact, it was almost a little too much for her first day in New York. She could see Jack beaming next to her, his eyes urging her on. "I don't know Medda, I don't-"

"Aidan," the older woman clutched Aidan's arms firmly, "I know that little girl who used to sneak in here and sneak onstage is still in there. I have faith in you, my dear."

"Oh Medda! Thank you!" Aidan wrapped her arms around Medda's neck, really hoping that even if this was a dream, she wouldn't wake up just yet.

"Oh, the boys are gonna love dis," Jack chuckled.

"You said it," nodded David. He had no idea how wide his smile was.

"Well, come on by tomorrow an' we'll figure somethin' out, ok?" Medda asked Aidan.

"Sure thing, Medda!" She gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek and they headed out. As she watched them leave, Medda did not miss the expression that Jack wore and although she's seen that handsome smile many times over, it had been a long time since she's seen it match the glisten in his eyes.

Although the sky had been a bright blue when they entered the building, by the time they left, the clouds were an orange hue, the sky streaked with purples and reds. "I'll race ya Jack!"

"Hey!" Jack started running after Aidan knowing well where she was headed. Poor David was forced to follow without any idea of what was going on. He wasn't sure he was up for another run with those two leading the way, but he had little choice in the matter. After running down one street then another and up one building to get to another and going up again, eventually the three of them stood out with the city below them. David looked around at what they were staring at. The building, though rather difficult to reach, had a great view of New York and the bay. They could see the glittering ocean not far away and the sun disappearing over the opposite horizon.

"This is beautiful," murmured David. His own home had a nice rooftop view but this was definitely better. He looked over at the other buildings that rose higher even the one they were on and wondered what they could see from there. He remembered the brief glimpse of a view from Pulitzer's office and found himself longing to be up there again. It was an exhilarating sight of not just the city, but of its citizens rising up to seize the day.

"Ain't it, David?" asked Jack, smiling. "You know, Aidan an' I used ta come 'ere when we's was younger. Ya know, Aidan, it's been four years, but it still looks as beautiful as ever." He took a deep breath. "I haven't been 'ere since ya left..."

Aidan took a deep breath hearing those words and closed her eyes. Then she walked to the railing and looked around. "You could never see anything like this in Santa Fe. The view there is beautiful too… Just wide open space and sky… but here it's different. There's a different life here. I knew I missed New York, but I didn't realize until now just how much…"

"Oh, so you didn't miss me all that much then?" Jack asked jokingly.

Aidan turned to Jack and met his smile. She knew she didn't have to counter that with any defense. Jack of all people knew that she missed him the moment they left each other's embrace on that cold, foggy Sunday morning. She pursed her lips, head tilted in thought, then Aidan smiled and stood up on the railing. David looked at her and found himself worrying about her standing on such a precarious ledge. But, Jack wasn't worried in the least. Aidan held herself steady. She walked on the ledge around the entire building looking out at everything she could see. She started laughing, running around them like a little girl.

Jack watched as the wind blew through her short blond hair and smiled. _Just like the old days_, he thought. Only now they were all grown up. So many things are the same, but so many things have changed, maybe too many.

"Come on up you guys, the ledge is safe. Don't tell me you're scared!"

Jack laughed. "Oh I ain't scared. You Davey?"

"Um..." David looked at the ledge and the long drop down.

Aidan laughed. "Aw, come on Davey." She held out her hand to him. "I won't let you fall. Jack, on the other hand, might." Jack laughed at that, which did not make David feel better, and he got onto the ledge with ease, remembering how he and Aidan used to tease each other. David laughed nervously and took Aidan's hand. Once he was up on the ledge he wasn't too stable, but Aidan kept him up. "See it's not that bad." David had to admit that no, it wasn't that bad after all. It was actually kind of exhilarating to look down and see the street looking so small. Amused by David's awe, Aidan looked over at Jack who started walking on the ledge toward them, hands casually in his pockets. "Just like old times?"

"Yeah," nodded Jack. David thought he had never seen Jack so mellow before. The look on his face was indescribable and looked as if he was really happy for once. But that moment of peace was quickly replaced as a mischievous smile reached his lips. He suddenly bound for David, who was caught off guard and lost his balance.

"Whoa!" David moved backwards and the young man nearly fell off had Aidan not held him steady, laughing. "Aw, Jack, why'd you go and do that for?" she clucked her tongue disapprovingly at him.

David was breathing hard, his breath coming in quick gasps. "Jeez," he gasped, jumping off the ledge and sitting down on the rooftop. Jack was laughing hard and Aidan shook her head at him but her eyes betrayed her. "Was that really necessary Jack?"

"Of course," winked the Cowboy. David sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered about their friendship.

Aidan walked up to Jack and patted him on the back, laughing. Then she gave him a hard smack on his back and he gasped as he started to fall forward. David looked with amusement when Aidan pulled him back and the usually sure-footed Cowboy landed on the rooftop with a thud on his butt. "For cryin' out loud!" Jack shouted up at her.

Aidan looked at him. "And so, Aidan Lyons is victorious yet again! Woohoo!" David chuckled and Jack could only shake his head - not that he was really surprised.

"Ya know, Jack, you oughta start taking your own advice cause you really shouldn't be messin' with her," grinned David. Jack gave him a glare but smiled anyway. As Jack picked himself up, David looked at his pocket watch. "Hey, dinner anyone?"

Jack looked at Aidan, suddenly unsure. "I don't want to impose," said the young woman.

"It's no problem. Jack's a regular already. Let's go!" David quickly got to his feet and Aidan jumped off the ledge.

Jack watched as the two started heading down the street and he let out a heavy breath. Maybe this was not such a good idea. Things were suddenly happening too fast. He trailed behind them, his mind racing and his feet came to a stop. He was about to tell David that maybe they would join his family another night, but Aidan took his hand in hers. He blinked at her, about to speak, though he had not yet thought of what he could even say to her.

"It's ok," she whispered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I know." _Things happen_, she thought. _Times change. People change._ She couldn't have expected him to wait forever. But Jack's brow remained furrowed, guilt washing over him, pulling everything down.

When David noticed that Jack and Aidan had fallen behind, he turned around and was about to make a smart remark when he saw them and the way they looked at each other. _Oh jeez,_ he thought. How did he not think this through? He winced a little realizing his mistake of inviting Aidan to dinner her first night there. When Jack and Aidan broke away and joined David, the younger man looked at Jack to apologize.

The Cowboy just smiled a little and clapped his friend on the back. "Come on, I'm starving."

Not much later, the three arrived at the Jacobs' home. Aidan was introduced and it didn't take long for the family to warm up to her. Sarah wondered how close Aidan and Jack really were, but she found that she wasn't really jealous, just curious. She knew that maybe she should be. The more Jack and Aidan talked, the more they interacted, the more Sarah could see how much history was there. But, Jack's sparkling eyes constantly met with hers as if to remind her how he felt about her and that she had nothing to worry about. After all, he had the opportunity to leave and finally go after Aidan, yet he chose to stay…. With her.

"So you're a real cowboy - I mean cowgirl?" asked Les, looking at their new guest intently.

"Yeah, you could say that I guess. Although, I'm still nothing like the real cowboys out there." Her eyes glazed at the vision of the men and few women she had gotten to know over the years in her new home. "It's a wonderful place- very different from here."

"Isn't it dangerous?" asked Mrs. Jacobs, her brow furrowed. Everyone seemed to enjoy the idea of life out in the west, but she was more hesitant to find it so wonderful.

"It is... but I guess if you compare it to New York it's not too different," smiled the girl. They laughed a little. "This is really good," she said of the food as she took another bite.

"Thanks," Sarah blushed. "I like to cook..."

"Maybe you oughta teach me," said Aidan, earnestly.

"I don't think anybody could 'elp you dere," teased Jack. Aidan tossed him a look. The two old friends exchanged stories and filled the others in on some of their past but not more than a few stories of happier times and silly adventures. Of course, they're silly now, but they were much scarier then when they were actually running to keep from being soaked or berated. The two made sure to mention only their best stories.

"So where will you be staying then?" asked Mr. Jacobs.

"Oh probably with Jack," was the reply, completely casual.

Mrs. Jacobs widened her eyes. "You're going to stay at the Lodging House with all those boys? You know you're welcome to stay here..." In fact, Mrs. Jacobs looked like she was about to insist Aidan stay with them.

Aidan smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Jacobs, but I'll be fine. I've lived all my life with guys so it really won't be any different. I really don't wanna intrude. Besides I gotta earn some money while I'm here so I might as well sell papes."

"Not that many girls out there selling," Mayer noted.

"Very few," Jack said matter-of-factly. "But, Aidan 'ere is a natural." He tussled her hair and smiled at her. "How's Marcus and Paul doin' by the way?" asked Jack, suddenly remembering the two men who often looked after Aidan in the past and who were now acting as her guardians in Santa Fe. They had been great tutors to the two of them and although he complained about the lessons they forced Aidan and Jack into, Jack found himself missing those times. He owed them quite a bit. Not only for teaching them, but for taking care of Aidan when he couldn't.

"They're doing well enough. Got some good hands at the ranch helpin' out. Marcus' really enjoying learning about the Indians." Mrs. Jacobs looked at her and Aidan knew what the woman was thinking: Savages. "They're not bad, like that at all, Mrs. Jacobs. They're very kind and more civilized than many people in cities like New York. Well, there are some that are pretty bad, but some of it ain't their fault. The ones near the ranch - they're like another family. They've taught me a lot about the land and it's saved my life more than once."

"That's good," nodded Jack. "Wonder if any of 'dem survival things'll work out 'ere."

"I know it's only been a week since you left, but do you miss Santa Fe already?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I gotta admit that I do. But, I'm glad to be back." Aidan smiled at Jack. "There were a lot of things I left behind here..." Their eyes met and Jack wanted to hug her again right then and there. Instead, he merely returned the smile.

Later that evening, after helping with the dishes, Jack and Aidan made ready to leave the Jacobs family, who were getting ready to settle in for the night. "Are you sure you guys don't wanna stay here for tonight?" asked David.

"Oh yeah," nodded Jack. "Don't worry about us. We's got lots of catching up ta do."

"Will you be coming by again tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

Jack nodded. "Every chance I get."

Aidan looked at David and did a mock gagging look, which David certainly related to. "Don't get all lovey-dovey, you two, or I'll have to break it up," she joked.

He nodded at David. "Why don't you 'elp her out, Davey." The young man instantly stiffened and Aidan was glad the attention was on him. "Anyways, youse betta get to bed. I'll see youse tomorrow." Jack and David shook hands while Jack gave Sarah a quick kiss on the hand, his eyes twinkling at her. Aidan shook hands with the siblings and they went inside to join their family.

"You're not jealous are you?" David asked Sarah when the Jack and Aidan had left. Sarah watched the two old friends walk down the street, Jack whispering something in Aidan's ear, causing her to punch him hard in the shoulder. They saw her punch him again and the siblings could almost hear her say "And that's for good measure." Then they rounded a corner and were gone.

"You're not in love are you?" retorted Sarah, not missing how Jack took Aidan's hand right before they disappeared from sight.

"Sarah."

"No. I don't think so. I know I can't compete with someone like her. She's so much like Jack. She's all these things he's dreamed of, David. I mean, I guess I am jealous…that I'm not tougher or more capable and independent." Her brother opened his mouth to argue and defend her, but Sarah wouldn't let him interrupt. "We both know that I've gotten a little tougher, but I'll never be as good as her."

"You don't even know what she's capable of."

"Those two may have been exaggerating, but I think it's pretty obvious she can handle herself in most situations."

"She can barely cook to save her life apparently." They both smiled and David put his arm around her shoulders. "I am jealous… but at the same time, I'm not really. I don't know what it is, but honestly, he's so happy to have her back and I can't not be happy for him, for them."

"I know what you mean…"

Sarah did not want to admit that even though Jack chose to stay in New York, he could ultimately still change his mind at any time. And now that Aidan was here and he really could go with her and have the life they've dreamed about together, that fear took a step closer to being a reality.

"So what about you," she nudged.

David rolled his eyes and Sarah gave him a knowing smile.

* * *

Well… that was long, lol. Sorry I didn't really write this originally with chapters in mind. The original version I uploaded was slightly longer and I decided to split it up a little more. Sorry this was pretty uneventful too. Please ignore how completely unlikely the news of the strike would ever reach as far as Santa Fe lol.

Someone please help with the title. I'll change it 30 times if I have to lol. I don't know what my lame ass was thinking when I originally named it "When Past Meets Present." This is why I hate writing titles for my stories or my art, lol. So I went super cheesy instead lol. Afterall, Aidan = Santa Fe to Jack. I'm not up on my Newsie fanfics so if this title has been used (since I'm sure the whole idea of Santa Fe being a girl is not original even when I thought of it 10+yrs ago lol), please let me know.


	2. Ch 2 Remember

**Author's Note –**

**Please (re) Read Chapter 1,** even if you read it when it was super old and still called "Where Past & Present Meet." I've made some changes really recently (hopefully for the better) and some things are explained in the first chapter and the author's note.

This was originally part of Ch. 1 but I've split it to give this a little more focus and added elements and make CH. 1 less ridiculously long.

**Ch. 2 Remember**

"She's great," Aidan said softly as she looked up at the evening sky, hands in her vest pockets. Back in Santa Fe, it would be near pitch black, save for the stars that lit up the sky. Yet here in the city, the soft glowing lights of the streets and the tall buildings, with their crisscrossing clotheslines, covered much of her view.

"Huh?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Sarah's great. I'm glad you found her." She did not turn to face him.

Jack stopped walking and looked down at the ground. His chest felt heavy. "Aidan, I'm sorry, I know we promised-"

Aidan finally turned to face him and shook her head. "No, it's ok I understand." Jack looked at her and she took his hand. "Really, I do. Things change. I mean, it's been four years, Jack. I couldn't expect you to wait for me." She offered a smile, but she could not hide the sadness behind it. "An' besides, she's better for ya anyhow. You need someone to keep you grounded, someone who can take care of you…. Her gaze rose to the cowboy hat he wore, her fingers running along the brim. Then she looked down and pulled at the red bandana wrapped around his neck. "Besides, I knew that you didn't forget. That's what matters the most." Jack couldn't find his voice as he wiped a tear from her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as more tears fell. She knew that she should be more upset, more jealous; Jack used to look at her the way he looked at Sarah. But, that was a long time ago. And Aidan really couldn't blame either of them. Not to mention, Jack and Sarah were really cute together. She sniffled. "So you were really tryin' ta head out to Santa Fe, huh?"

"Yeah - almost did." Jack suddenly felt incredibly guilty, not just about Sarah, but how he intentionally chose not to follow Aidan out west, as he had promised, as he had dreamed of for so very long. "I'm sorry Aidan. I shoulda gone wid you when you left that day. I shouldn't 'ave let you go."

"No, you couldn't. Your mother was sick, Jack. You were all she had left. You had to stay – you couldn't abandon her on my account. Your place was here." _It's still here,_ she thought painfully. "It's enough that you tried."

"I did. I really did try Aidan. You won't believe da things I did… but I just… in the end… I still couldn't go" He suddenly wrapped her in a tight embrace, his face in her sun-bleached hair. "And I'm so, so very sorry." Jack Kelly always kept his word, but the most important promise he ever made, he just couldn't keep in the end.

Aidan pressed her lips tightly together as she squeezed him just as tightly. She had told herself she wouldn't cry, but now as Jack held her in an embrace she didn't think she would ever be in again, here she was sobbing, tears falling one after the other. "I-I wrote so many letters, Jack. I had so many things I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't. I didn't know where to send them. Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left." And she wished more than ever that she never boarded that train. She would have faced every demon in hell if it meant she could stay with Jack.

"No, no, no, don't you be sorry. Don't you start that ya hear?" Jack shook his head. He pulled away a little and gently cupped Aidan's face. She could see the wet streaks on his face glistening in the low lamp light. "You ain't gotta be sorry 'bout nuttin' ya hear? Dere wasn't nothin' but nightmares here for ya."

Aidan shook her head. "No, no you were here."

"And you're here now, so it's ok." He sniffled and then smiled. "And look atcha' you're a real cowgirl, now." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love ya, Aidan. Never stopped an' never will. And God only knows I wanted to be with you since you left. But, so many things changed." He took a deep breath. "And…I just… I grew up here and now… well New York is my home. And the newsies, dey're my family."

"And Sarah…"

He closed his eyes. "And Sarah…" Her beautiful smile faded in view.

Aidan lifted her eyes and touched his wet cheek. "I know. And if you hadn't stayed… what would have happened to the newsies? They need you here Jack. More than I do, it seems. I've grown up too, after all. I'm just glad that you're happy."

"Are you?"

"I am now."

"I promise I'll come visit, Aidan."

"Oh you will! You better!" She punched him in the shoulder. "I've got a million things to show you."

"You mean show off?"

"That too."

Jack gently wiped the last of her tears from her face with his hands, then wiped his own face with his sleeves. "Come on." The two walked hand in hand, as they reminisced and eventually their arms were wrapped around each other's waist, just like the old days, secretly promising not to let go this time. They traveled down the paths of their childhood days, remembering their games and their adventures, everything always leading them to trouble. But, they would always find ways of escaping. No matter what happened to them, for better or for worse, they had each other to help pass each day with.

Jack was older by a year and often tried to act as the leader, but Aidan made it clear early on that they would do things together. Upon Jack's arrival in New York as a toddler, when he was still Francis Sullivan, years before he would become Jack Kelly the newsie, and Jack Kelly the strike leader, he had seen glimpses of his neighbors with a daughter his age. When they were six, he and Aidan finally met when he was nearly run over by a carriage. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of harm's way. A hard life on the streets robbed the two of much of their childhood. From then on they would meet every chance they had and explore New York as much as they dared. They were tough at first, never making their troubled lives show outside their rough exterior. But, one event led to another and secrets were bared, bringing them closer. Over the years, they found that they no longer cared for each other just a friend or just a brother or sister. And together they discovered what being in love meant, exploring its physical and emotional elements.

That fateful day when Aidan left, they promised to love each other forever and find a way to each other. But, their hearts were heavy for they wondered if despite all their promises, they may very well never see each other again. But they would always hope. During dinner, Jack told the Jacobs that it was Aidan's stories of the West that enticed him to go to Santa Fe, but it was Aidan herself that was reason enough for him to do everything he could to find her. And now he still couldn't believe that they were walking side by side on the same streets they had run amuck in.

Aidan felt more whole now that she was with Jack again. She knew the moment she stepped foot on the train bound for Santa Fe that she and Jack would never be the same. But, she would always hold him in her heart like no other. Knowing he was well and happy was enough for her. Though she would always dream of a life together, Aidan was content to leave that life in her dreams. It was enough for her to know that she would always be Jack's closest friend and first love. And no matter who came after her, no one else would know him like she would. And like she had told him, all that mattered was that he had never forgotten and that he held her in his heart the same way.

And Jack never did forget. He thought of her every day. He felt guilty though, those times when he wished he had gone with her, stowed away on the train somewhere, when he sat by his ailing mother, her frail hand in his. Aside from Aidan, his mother was the only other person he loved. And he really was all she had left, what with his loser of a father doing nothing but racking up debt and drinking booze, using his own son as an outlet for his own shortcomings. So he couldn't leave her, not like that, even when she said it was ok, because she knew what Aidan meant to her little boy. But Jack's place was by his mother's side, to the very end when she took her last gasping breath.

When his mother finally succumbed to consumption, he hoped she had found her peace. And when his father was finally arrested, Jack wasted no time in making his way to Santa Fe, doing whatever he could to earn money and survive on the streets of New York. And when he was caught and brought to the Refuge, he was immediately determined to get out. He would not be like his no-good father, and he would not let Snyder break him. Santa Fe was waiting. And it seemed, after the strike, Santa Fe would continue to wait; he still had things to do here. And maybe this was all the family he had left. Yet here was Aidan, beaming up at him, bright as the moon above. He put his arms around her shoulder and drew her closer as they walked.

When Aidan looked forward again, she suddenly stopped. Her breath hitched and she steered them down an alley away from the street.

Jack almost hit himself for his stupidity. He had nearly forgotten _him_. They were so busy remembering their adventures he almost forgot about all their real life nightmares. "Geez, Aidan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. It's ok." Aidan did not look up at Jack and quickened her pace as if she could outrun her memories.

"You still scared?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"That was a long time ago. We don't even know if he's still alive."

"He is, Jack. A man like that doesn't die so easily."

"He's probably not even dere anymore. Ain't gonna go back to dat place." But his voice fell flat. It didn't matter if the man lived there or not, that street held far too many memories. The young man sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm still scared." Jack knew that to say he was afraid of something was rare, perhaps a monumental event, but it was the truth, though he would only ever tell Aidan that. Jack stopped them and he looked at her. "Hey. Hey look at me. Aidan, I promise I won't let anything happen to youse. If da creep is alive, I won't let 'im near ya ok? I promise."

"He'd kill you. He almost did back then."

"I'd like to see him try. I admit, da guy still scares me a little. But, if he ever comes close, I swear I'd kill da bastard first." Aidan quickly embraced Jack and he held her tightly. And for a moment the same image flashed in both their minds, but they were much younger then. "Come on, it's late, let's get some shut eye. Tomorrow's anudder day! Gotta wake up bright an' early an' carry da banner!"

"Right."

"Da guys are gonna love youse. Geez, David's already in love!"

"Yeah sure, Jack." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Aidan, you know you saw it too. He's a good boy, Davey. Don't be so rough on 'im."

"Who's gonna be rough on who?" She arched an eyebrow.

Jack chuckled. "Come on, I'll race ya!"

"Don't be such a dolt, Kelly! I don't even know where we're going!"

"Aw come on, you scared youse gonna lose, Lyons?"

"I ain't scared of you, Kelly!"

"So come on! Show me what ya got!"

Aidan shook her head and started chasing Jack. The two of them never really went anywhere except in a few circles. Eventually, they made their way to the Newsboys Lodging House, but by then they were tired. They thought about sleeping in one of their old hideaways, but they had grown too big for them now and the dark clouds threatened rain.

They quietly ascended the stairs and made their way to the dorm. Most of the beds were up for grabs each night for those newsies who didn't have enough push or pull. It was supposed to be first-come, first-served, not that it stopped people from being tossed off the beds, even if they were there first. But no one ever dared to try and take Jack's bed.

It was too dark to see if there were any empty beds and neither felt like lighting a candle. So, Jack and Aidan climbed into his bunk. Though the beds were small, they allowed for enough room for Jack and Aidan to sleep side by side as they had done for much of their lives. They had slept in much smaller, less comfortable spaces in their youth. Neither could care less what the others might think the next morning. Neither worried about whatever rumors that may spread. They would make it very clear that their paths met only as close friends now and nothing more. Jack was very much in love with Sarah and he had every intention of marrying her someday. How he would pull that off was still in the works, but he'd figure it out. He always did. Jack pressed his lips against Aidan's forehead and whispered a goodnight as she pressed herself closer against him. They were soon fast asleep, both still reminiscing of their days together.

* * *

Just wanted to make this its own little moment between the two to really catch up and remember (hurhur). If Aidan wasn't already mary sue for you, get ready for it to smack you in the face!

Ok so I'm getting ready to change the title again… Maybe "When the Past Catches Up"? I think it might be more relevant to the overall story….?


	3. Ch 3 Meet the Familly

**A/N ** - Um…good luck with this one lol! And again sorry for the newsie dialogue being so…inconsistently crappy.

**The Return of Santa Fe** (or: When the Past Catches Up)

Ch. 3 Meet the Family

It was a given that the next morning, when Kloppman found Jack and Aidan in bed, that he would be very, very surprised to find a girl. The few boys who had actually woken up to his calling and friendly harassment stared at the two, unsure of what to think. Jack and Aidan were still fast asleep, tired from the night before. Normally, at the ranch, Aidan would wake at dawn, but that would not be for another three hours here in New York. Kloppman saw their expressions and smiled. He knew better than to think that Jack was fooling around with another girl. Whoever this girl was, she was someone special. He almost felt bad waking them up. Almost. "Hey Cowboy, wake up!"

Jack groaned and muttered something but refused to open his eyes, clutching Aidan tighter as if she was a pillow. Aidan, on the other hand, was a little more agreeable. She let her blurred vision clear and then smiled at Kloppman. "G'morning." Although she was reluctant to leave the warm bed and Jack's embrace, Aidan yawned and slowly sat up. "Come on Kelly, time to carry the banner!"

She swatted Jack's arm and he muttered something unintelligible as he buried his face into the pillow. He couldn't care less if the mayor was calling, he was tired and he was sleepy and he had no intention of even lifting his head from the pillow, much less getting up and selling papes. Mornings had never been Jack's favorite time of day; it was night when he truly came alive. And it wasn't too different for Aidan. He had done his share of dragging her out of bed. It was mornings like these that he wondered how in the world he became a newsie in the first place.

Aidan was sure she wasn't looking her best this morning, but she'd have the rest of the day to make up for it. "You'll have to pardon me; it's not quite dawn were I'm from. Name's Aidan – friend of Jack's from way back." She yawned again, her eyes threatening to stay closed.

"Wait, where ya from'?" Racetrack repeated, also still half-asleep.

"I'm visitin' from Santa Fe." Aidan tried to stifle another yawn. She could not believe the sun was already glistening through the windows. She was not at all prepared for the time difference. Although it took her a while to get there by train, she never had to get up at any particular time then.

"Santa Fe….Santa Fe?" Racetrack exclaimed, suddenly waking up to the news. "No way!"

"Youse from Santa Fe?" Crutchy asked.

"Yeah," nodded Aidan, chin in her hand. Then she turned to Jack. "Come on Cowboy, wake up. There'll never be enough sleep ta make you pretty so do yourself a favor and get up!" She swatted him again. There was slight laughter in the room; not many people dared to wake him in the morning, much less make fun of the Cowboy. "Jeez, harder than ever to wake you."

Again Jack grumbled and turned the other way. "Stupid goil," he muttered.

"Stupid huh?" repeated Aidan. She quickly jabbed him in the ribs and he cried out in surprise. "Get up lazy ass!" She laughed and attacked Jack until finally he rolled out of bed, almost falling off in the process. She smiled at him with victory.

"You oughta have more respect for your elders," muttered Jack, knowing he was barely a year older. He sighed and knew well that everyone was now up and staring with surprise. He and Aidan were acting as if nothing was out of place, but everything was very unusual to the boys. "Newsies, meet Aidan Lyons. Before I say anything else 'bout 'er let it be clear dat _no one_ messes wid dis goil." The boys expected that she was under Jack's protection, but Jack's announcement changed that. "She'll soak youse before you could cry for yer mudders."

"She really from Santa Fe, Jack?" asked Mush.

"Yeah dat's right. She and I grew up togedder here. She moved out ta Santa Fe and now she's back for a while. Anyone got a problem wid dat?

"No problems here," someone shouted.

"Well, you guys know who I am, you guys got names?" asked Aidan. The group quickly introduced themselves, going around the room and she laughed, hoping she could actually remember at least half of their names and faces. She felt like she forgot most of them by the time they were halfway through the group. "So you're Jack's family, huh?"

"Yeah, a family of sorts," said Jack. He looked at the others. "Hey come on boys! Youse got a goil in front of ya and youse all gawking like youse neva seen one. Ever hoid of manners?"

"Aw, come on, Kelly. You know better than that. Don't worry about me. I've lived with guys all my life. I might as well be one. Don't act any different on my account, ya hear?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Crutchy with his bright smile, tipping his hat.

"So tell us more about yourself, Aidan," prodded Racetrack.

"She's a cute goil," Snoddy whispered to Swifty.

"Cute? That goil is an angel," the other boy replied.

"An angel from hell if youse don't watch yourselves," warned Jack overhearing his friends, as he patted their backs. "She seems like a sweet little goil now, but if you get 'er ticked off, good luck. An' don't come ta me for help."

"So how long you gonna be 'ere?" Mush asked Aidan. She gave him the same reply she gave everyone else.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Kloppman told her with a smile. In all his years had never seen a girl sleep under his roof, but he found he didn't mind it at all. "Youse gonna be sellin' papes with the boys?"

"Probably," nodded Aidan. "That ok with all you?" No one argued and that settled it Jack was right - the boys enjoyed her company. They didn't often interact with many girls who acted so at ease with them. Sarah was among one of the few and now Aidan had just joined the ranks.

They all got ready, Aidan changing into trousers in place of her jeans, so as not to stand out so much, and they rushed out of the Lodging House to pick up their merchandise. On their way, Aidan saw two young men staring at them from the distance; two pairs of eyes that were on Jack and were now on her. "Hey Jack, who're those two oafs?" she asked, nodding in their direction.

"Who? Dem? A couple of nobodies. Dey're da Delancy Brudders, Morris an' Oscar."

"Dey oughta be afraid of Jack, but dey keep comin' for more," Snipeshooter grinned.

"Too stupid ta know when to stay away," nodded Bumlets.

"They always pickin' fights with you?" asked Aidan.

"If not me, they'll go after some of the younger boys. Dat's when dey're askin' for it," Jack replied. He waved to the brothers with a mocking smile, angering them all the more. The others followed suit and Aidan couldn't help but do the same. They all filed into their usual line and were soon reading through the paper, prepping their sales angle for the day. They met up with David and Les and soon the newsies dispersed throughout New York, filling the streets with their cries.

* * *

"Wow you a newsie out dere in Santa Fe?" asked Jack, later that day. "You sold real good, Aidan. Betta dan yesterday."

"Oh, yeah sure, Jack, I was preppin' for a year so's I could beat you." She rolled her eyes. Nevermind that she hadn't ever thought about being a newsie until Jack handed her his stack of papes to sell on her first day there.

"Jacks's right though," quipped D'avid. "You sold a lot of papers."

Aidan shrugged. "Beginner's luck."

"More like all dem loser guys couldn't help but see a pretty face," scoffed Jack. "And da women all felt sorry for ya." Aidan stuck out her tongue.

Aidan stopped dead in her tracks. "Jeez I almost forgot! I was supposed ta meet Medda today!"

"Here give me dose papes. We'll pass by when we's done. Don't go nowhere else."

The girl punched Jack in the shoulder. "Jack, I ain't a kid anymore."

"No, but I don't want nuttin' happenin' to ya."

"Jack."

"Just be careful."

"Right." Roling her eyes she got to her feet. "See you later!" Aidan tossed him the remainder of her papers and ran off to Medda's.

"I thought you said she could take care of herself," David told Jack, confused.

"Oh yeah, definitely. But I can't help but worry. Dey're still some real stupid guys out there. Never know what dey might try and knowin' Aidan, she'll find a way to get into trouble. New York's changed a bit since she's left and so has she. She don't realize how much prettier she's gotten, but the wrong guys will."

"Huh, sounds like someone I know. 'Cept for the pretty part." Jack gave him a look and David grinned innocently. "Come on, let's sell these already." As they walked around, David asked Jack how the boys reacted when they woke up with a girl in their lodgings.

Jack laughed. "It was great, Davey. You shoulda seen dem faces. It's like dey've never seen a goil before. But dey like her. Most everybody likes Aidan - no way avoidin' it."

"Apparently not."

"She got it all from me though. Taught her all she knows." David gave Jack a look that told him he knew the Cowboy and his exaggerations all too well. "Ok, I taught her most of it."

An hour later, the boys had nearly sold all their papers when they heard some loud shouting down one of the smaller streets. "Is dat Spot's voice?" Jack asked, turning to David.

"Huh?" David hadn't even had a chance to consider a response when he was forced to follow after Jack who was already headed toward the brawl. "Aw come on Jack, I'm in no mood to get into a fight."

"Shhh." As they walked closer, several guys with bruises ran around the corner and right into them. "Hey watch it," exclaimed Jack as they all fell to the ground. The injured boys said nothing as they scurried to their feet, looked back over their shoulders, then sprinted off. Jack and David dusted themselves off as Spot Conlon sauntered over to them, swinging his cane casually, like he was king of the world, or at least Brooklyn. "Hey Spot. Whatcha doin' over 'ere?" Jack asked as he picked up his papers.

"Some boys botherin' my boys so I gotta show'em nobody messes wid Brooklyn," was the easy reply. "How ya been doing Jacky-boy?" He spit in his hand and held it out to Jack.

"Good. Good, Spot. You?" answered the Cowboy, taking the offered hand.

"Got my workout for da day. How 'bout you, Davey?"

"Good, thanks," said David with a nod. He was that Spot had not offered his hand to him. While David had adapted to the custom, he was never fond of it.

"Hey, Jack, what's dis I hear 'bout you an' some udder girl, huh? You foolin' around?" Spot pursed his lips and eyed the taller boy carefully, setting his cane against his shoulder.

Jack smiled. "Naw, Spot, you knows me betta dan dat. Hey, you remember when we's was kids, when we first met right?"

"Sure. And I've been regrettin' it ever since." Spot and his crew laughed and Jack gave him a look but said nothing. "What about it?"

"Remember dat goil you saw me wit? Da one dat looked like a boy."

"You mean dat goil who left? Yeah, I remember 'er. Santa Fe right? How could I forget?" Spot was perhaps the only other person besides Medda who knew that Santa Fe was not just about a place as much as as it was about a girl. And he didn't need a second to put two and two together. "You mean she's 'ere?"

"Das right, Spot. She's here."

Like the other newsies, and everyone else who's heard of Jack Kelly in New York, Spot had originally believed that Jack's family was out west too. After all, Jack hadn't offered the Brooklyn native any explanation other than Aidan going with her guardians and his parents to start a life out west. And Jack was making his own way there, if they didn't send for him first. And like the other newsies, after finally discovering the truth about Jack Kelly, or rather, Francis Sullivan, Spot wondered what other stories Jack had spun from imaginary threads. But something told him that he hadn't been lying about Aidan, at least not completely. It didn't seem so far-fetched that she was out in Santa Fe and that Jack _was _trying to get to her."You ain't pullin' my leg now are youse, Cowboy?"

Jack furrowed his brow, his hand over his heart. "What? Dat hoits Spot, dat really hoits. Of course I ain't pullin' yer leg."

Spot did expect the other newsie to know better by now, considering the fiasco that ensued after the lies about Jack's family, about Jack himself, were revealed. And Spot figured Jack had nothing to gain by making up such a story. But still, he turned to David for confirmation.

"Oh yeah, she's here," said David, nodding his head. "And she's definitely from Santa Fe." Although Aidan never had much of a typical New York accent, her guardians wanting very much for her to grow up more proper, out of pure pride than anything, she did have a slight tinge of a western accent. Not enough to be noticeable unless you knew to look for it; Paul and Marcus tried hard to fend it off. But Aidan tried hard too because she found that if she wanted to learn any native languages, it would be much harder if she had the western accent.

Spot grinned. "I see." He didn't really know Jack as well back then and he certainly didn't know Aidan, having met her only once, but he knew well enough. And the spark in his friendly competitor's eyes said quite a bit. "Well den. Youse all come ta Brooklyn and I'll show 'er a good time. Don't want 'er bored wid youse guys."

"Hey, we're far from boring," David argued. "We were the ones who started the strike and that was not boring."

"Ok yeah, youse guys started it, but nothin' been happenin' since. Boring," Spot replied.

Jack lifted his hands. "Ok, dat's enough. I'll bring 'er to Brooklyn, but you know she's over at Medda's right now gettin' a gig togedder. I think it might be worth your time to pay a visit."

"'S that so, Jacky-boy. I'm a busy man, but for Medda, I'll see what I can do."Spot put his cap back on just as one of Medda's most popular tunes popped into his head.

"I know you will," smiled Jack. They parted ways and soon Jack and David were headed to Irving Hall.

* * *

While Jack and David met up with Spot, Medda and Aidan were planning on her debut. Finally, unable to stay silent about it any longer, Medda turned to Aidan. "So, how're you holding up? You know that -"

"Jack loves Sarah?" finished Aidan, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, I know. It's ok Medda. I'm not upset. I've seen them together and I'm happy for 'em. We had a good talk last night."

"You two were young, Aidan, but you were really in love..." Medda could still remember Jack and Aidan as they grew up together; they seemed inseparable then. Always getting in and out of trouble together, hiding out at Irving Hall and watching whatever shows they could. And no matter what they did, no matter the trouble they were in, Medda would always provide safe refuge. Because someone needed to. Jack's mother was no longer able to protect her son from his father's rage and drunken raving. And Aidan's broken family was just that – broken and some of them working hard to break her too. The vaudeville performer had no idea how Jack and Aidan had turned out so well, in spite of the hard life they led. Medda put her soft hand over Aidan's.

"Yeah… we were. But like you said Medda, we were young, just kids. I mean, I still love Jack. I always will, but I understand that he's got someone else. We're still always gonna be friends. I can't really have expected him to wait for me."

"You waited for him."

"Wasn't lucky enough to meet anyone the way Jack and Sarah met- no newsie strike in Santa Fe," grinned Aiden.

"You know if I didn't know you so well and didn't see that look on your face, I might have thought you were just saying that to cover up how you really felt. But…I'm glad," Medda smiled warmly. "You oughta stay for a while, Aiden... It's really nice having you back."

"I might," nodded the girl. "It is nice to be here again."

"You need a place to stay? I could fix up a place for ya."

"Thanks for the offer, Medda but I'll stay over at the Lodging House. I'm gonna be a newsie for the time bein' anyway - when I'm not performin' here of course."

Medda laughed. "I remember when you were younger you always wanted to be onstage. And Jack would always watch from the boxes. Well, here's your chance, kid."

Aidan smiled. "Thanks Medda. Jack and I always did owe you so much. I don't even know how we could repay you."

"Oh my dear, you needn't worry about any such thing." She put her hand on Aidan's cheek. How she had often longed for a little girl like not unlike Aidan. But that life was no longer within reach. "I'm just so glad that you're here now." It was hard for Medda to believe that this young woman was the same little girl who often snuck into the theater with a much younger Jack Kelly. It tore at Medda's heart to see them after their rough nights at home, a bruised cheek or busted lip greeting her every week. And while their clothes may have hidden other injuries, she could always tell by the way they moved. She swore she would always be a safe haven for the two children. The thought of the men in their lives that showed more violence than affection made her a shiver. How she was glad they were now free of those men. "Now, why don't we try a number?"

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. Come on, get on stage. I'll get the lights and the music going. It'll be fun dressing you up."

Aidan sighed. "Forgot about that part. You know I don't do well in dresses and all that stuff, Medda. I hate having to do it when we go into town sometimes and I gotta sit sidesaddle an' everything." She was so grateful that Paul and Marcus had long since stopped trying to get her into skirts while she was on the ranch or out riding in the desert.

The older woman laughed, remembering how she met Aidan for the first time thinking she was a blond little boy. It took her a while to realize that Aidan was actually a blond little girl dressed in Jack's shirt and trousers, which she wore any chance she got. After all, it was easier to get by when everyone thought she was a boy and it certainly made for running around much easier. "Well, you'll make do." She ran her hand through Aidan's short blond hair. "You know, you'd look real pretty with longer hair. Then the boys'll really fall head over heels for you." Aidan gave Medda a look; she hadn't had long hair since she had Jack help her cut it when she was 10 (and what a beating she got after it). But she took that beating and every one after until they had given in and let her keep it short. She walked onto the stage and the lights came on, nearly blinding the girl. "You ready, Aidan?"

Unable to see most of the audience with the lights all shining on her, she felt a little insecure. But she just imagined a certain newsie was there watching her, and she felt better already. "Um, ready Medda!" The music began to play and Aidan waited for her cue.

As soon as Jack and David entered Medda's theater, they heard someone singing, but it wasn't Medda or any of her other girls. Jack made a motion for David to be quiet. The two of them walked toward the stage and sure enough the voice belonged to Aidan. "She's pretty good," said David, noting that she sounded better than last time.

"She been waitin' her 'ole life ta be on stage, Davey. And now's 'er chance," Jack told his friend. "She's a natural, ain't she?"

"So she's really gonna be singing here, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"We should get the newsies to come out for her first show."

"Dat's a good idea, Davey. I knew I kept you around for somethin'."

"Ha ha ha," muttered David.

Aidan finished singing and Medda applauded. Then Jack and David joined in, surprising Aidan. "Where'd you two come from?" she asked, immediately self-conscious. It was fine to imagine Jack in the audience, but actually having an audience, even if it included Jack, made her suddenly feel awkward.

"Aw, that was some beautiful singin' miss," Jack smiled, as he walked up to her and kissed her hand. She shook her head. "Tell 'er she was great, David."

"Oh you were more than great," said David, beaming. "So when's your first show?"

"A week from tonight," Medda told them, joining the three. "You boys gonna be here to support her?"

"We's gonna bring everybody," Jack said. "Youse gonna get yourself a whole new load of customers."

Medda laughed. "I think she's going to steal mine!"

Aidan blushed. "Never Medda. Nobody could replace you. You're the Swedish Meadowlark, and you'll be singin' forever." Aidan spread out her arms as if making a grand announcement and Medda laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"So what are you boys up to?" Medda asked them.

"Jus' pickin' up Aidan for dinner," said Jack.

"Well you make sure you keep feedin' her. I don't want her passing out on my stage," joked Medda. Aidan had a habit of not eating as often as she should. Perhaps she had grown used to her childhood days constantly going on with only one meal a day, but that wasn't it. She just never had the same appetite most people had. Jack was always worried about her when she didn't eat, thinking she was sick.

"I'll see you here in two days, for a rehearsal, Aidan."

"Ok. See ya, Medda!" The three of them set out to the Jacobs home.

"I feel bad mooching off of you and your family, David," sighed Aidan.

"Naw, don't. They really enjoy your company. Jack's always got great stories to keep them entertained and after last night, they'd love to have you."

"Jack impresses everyone.." Jack nodded in agreement and Aidan gave him a shove. "Well at some point I'm gonna have ta cook for your family." David laughed and said they'd probably like that. "Oh for the love of - I totally forgot to pick up my bags!"

"Jeez! When does da train come in?" Jack exclaimed.

Aidan took out her pocket watch, a gift from Marcus and Paul two years ago. "It'll be here in 10 minutes if I remember correctly."

"You haven't been rememberin' much of anything lately," Jack retorted.

"Shut up, Kelly. Anyway I'll see you guys at David's place. I'm gonna go make a run for the station."

"We'll all go togedder. How many bags ya got?"

"Two or three -depends on what Paul packed."

"Well, let's go already," David exclaimed.

"We can't just walk there, David," Aidan said. "How do you get a ride here?"

"A ride?" David asked, bewildered.

"How do you s'pose we get there in time?"

"But-"

"Don't worry I have money. I just don't want to spend it unless I have to is all."

Within minutes the three of them found a carriage, got on, and headed to the station just a few minutes late. To say that David and Jack felt a little out of place would be an understatement, but they certainly enjoyed themselves as they rode by the streets they often walked. It was amazing to see how much ground you could cover in so little time when you weren't walking on your own two feet. Upon arrival, Aidan went in search for her bags. She did indeed have two bags of clothing and other necessities. They ran back to the carriage which dropped them off at David's home. It was quite a ride for the three of them. On the way, Aidan explained that she had enough money to live comfortably in New York during her stay, but that's not what she wanted. She didn't need to live any sort of life beyond what she had now. She considered the money that she had more like an emergency fund more than anything else.

* * *

That night went by like any other, Jack and Aidan telling the Jacobs their stories. And though they tried to be discreet, it didn't take much to notice the glances Jack and Sarah often exchanged. Aidan wanted to strangle them both for being so shy about their relationship. She understood that they didn't want to be rude and Jack didn't want to give a bad impression of himself, but their love for each other was just so obvious. Aidan saw that Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs were enjoying Jack's courting of their daughter. Of course he wasn't exactly the type of person they would have wanted for their daughter at first, but they had grown quite fond of the young man. David was just as desperate as Aidan to see his friend and sister get together. Les of course was not interested at all with such things and preferred Jack did not get distracted by his sister and focused on his stories instead.

When dinner was over, the Jacobs offered Aidan a place to stay, but again she declined. "I like it at the Lodging House. The newsies are really great. It's like I've got fifty brothers," smiled Aidan. "Kloppman reminds me a lot of Paul an' Marcus back West."

"Alright, but our place is always open for you," said Mrs. Jacobs. She still could not fathom the idea of the young woman sleeping and living with so many boys. It was just as odd to see the girl dressed up very much like a man in her dark pants and shirt. Though it was not entirely uncommon, she just did not approve.

"It's a beautiful night outside, do you mind if we were up on the roof for a bit, Papa?" Sarah asked.

"Not at all, just don't stay up too late," replied Mr. Jacobs.

The three teenagers climbed the stairs to the roof and looked at the stars. It was indeed a beautiful night. The storm that threatened to come passed overnight without a drop. "So is the sky really all that different in Santa Fe?" asked Sarah, remembering her conversation with Jack a long time ago on that very rooftop.

"It is in a way. Even though it gets pretty dark over here, it's almost always pitch black and you can see even more stars than now. Oh and here, there are tall buildings that are often in your way, but out there it's endless sky for miles on end. You've got your mountains here and there, but those are really pretty to look at." Aidan's voice sounded faraway, listless as she remembered her home out West. It made Jack suddenly long for Santa Fe again even though the very reason for going was now right there with him in New York. He could already see the vast dessert, an endless space to ride in, and more freedom than he could ever have here.

"You guys all have to see it one day. You really do. It's unlike anything here – at least for now. I can imagine that eventually they're gonna start buildin' all these apartments and other buildings."

"Hopefully, that's not for a long time yet," said David.

"You told us that your family forced you to go out west... I don't understand whether or not you were happy about that," said Sarah, she looked at Aidan quizzically.

Aidan didn't answer right away. "When I was young, livin' here, my family had a lot of… issues. But, Paul would always tell me about going out West to escape all that. And naturally, I told Jack. All these great stories of freedom and beautiful land untouched by men who only wish to destroy it... I wanted to go to leave all the troubles behind here, but I also didn't. I didn't want to leave the city I've grown to love and the people I've grown to love. So in a way I was forced to go and in a way I left on my own accord."

Sarah thought about Aidan's words and looked at Jack who was staring at the sky lost in his own thoughts. "Do you regret it?"

Aidan closed her eyes and remembered the tears she had shed when she and Jack were forced to part. How she cried herself to sleep for nights on end. "No." Her eyes met Jack's even in the dim light. "I think that in the end it was for the best. I really needed to get away from a lot of things here. I mean I used to regret it because I didn't think I'd ever see Jack... but now I know better. A part of me will always be here in New York but Santa Fe's my new home." David and Sarah knew that there was more than just that. They knew that Aidan had something deeper she was not revealing, but no one pursued the subject. Not long after, Sarah and David went to bed leaving the other two to remain on the roof, still admiring the stars.

"So you really don't regret leaving?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Aidan sat up and looked at him, her face filled with emotions he hadn't seen in a long time. "Of course I do! I lost four years with you!" And the future she had dreamed about with him. "Four years without you… But I've grown up and I've been able to learn a lot of things out there, Jack."

"You know, to this very day I regret letting you go. I shoulda gone wid you."

"Jack you know it's better this way. There's no way you could have left back then. Don't tell me you would have left her, Jack. You adored her and you were the last good thing she had."

But Jack shook his head, not hearing any of Aidan's words. "For four years, Aidan, I was bitter, angry, and alone, thinking of one thing. But of course everybody thought it was just Santa Fe." Aidan looked painfully at Jack and he pressed his hand against her cheek.

"I'm sorry... But Jack, if I hadn't left or if you had come with me, what about the newsies? What about David, Les, and _Sarah_? You know that you love her more than anything else."

"..." Jack looked down. "No, I don't love her more dan anything else. Maybe just as much, but I could never love her more dan you." Then he turned away a little. "But she desoives somebody bettaah dan me, Aidan. I'm just a no good streetrat."

"Oh no, don't start that, Jack Kelly. Don't you _dare_ start that." She jabbed her finger at his chest. "You're better than that!" She gave him a shove.

"Aidan, look at me! I ain't got no money, no support for 'er. I'm not good enough! I'm a nobody! She desoives bettah..."

Aidan really wanted to strangle Jack now. Her emerald eyes bore into his and she put her hands on his face. "Jack, that's for her to decide. And from what I've seen, she loves you as much as you love her and that's what matters. Besides, what makes you think you're good enough for me?" Jack couldn't help but smile and that brought Aidan's lips into a small grin. "Don't let anyone tell you any different, Kelly. You'll make it work. I know you will. You'll figure it all out. You always do. And besides, now you can save up for her since you don't have to go out to Santa Fe."

"Aidan, I-" Jack blinked, his countenance making her instantly regret her words.

"No, no I didn't mean... I just meant, I...I was just trying to be practical." She hugged him quickly, squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm here now, so you don't halfta-"

"I _will_ see you in Santa Fe, Aidan. I promised didn't I?" He shut his eyes tightly. "You know dat I'll never stop loving youse. You still mean the woild to me."

"I know." She brought her nose against his and smiled. "An' I do expect you to come, but no sense rushing. Santa Fe ain't going anywhere. Come on, Cowboy, let's get some sleep."

"Right." They grabbed her bags, which they brought up earlier, and headed to the Lodging House.

* * *

So, did you enjoy that nice slice of cheesy Mary Sue goodness? I hope you're hungry for more!


	4. Ch 4 Brooklyn

**Ch. 4 Brooklyn**

The next day, after selling all their newspapers successfully, Jack decided to take Aidan to Brooklyn. Les wanted to go of course, as he always did. But, neither David nor Jack would let him. Not until he was older, they said each time he pleaded. Racetrack and Boots did accompany them, however.

"Damn, I forgot how long this is bridge was," muttered Aidan. Things were pretty far when you didn't have a horse to travel on. _I'm never going to complain about the trip into town again,_ she thought. She did quite a bit of walking out in Santa Fe, but this was quite different. The other boys chuckled at her then leaned over the rail and yelled down below, as per their usual custom.

She'd only ever been to Brooklyn once before, when she and Jack literally ran into a much younger Spot. Although younger than both Aidan and Jack, he was already commanding a small crew of Brooklyn kids. It was only thanks to Jack's fast talking, and their equally fast fists, that kept them from getting soaked. Spot would never admit it, but he did respect Jack ever since their first encounter and Jack certainly learned to respect the younger boy despite his smaller size. Ever since that day, they developed a tense relationship, working with each other only when it was favorable to themselves or their respective crews, but always aware that the next day they could be at each other's throats. But over the past year, they could finally admit that yes, they were friends.

After a while, after too long according to Aidan, the hollow sounds of shoes on the pier greeted them as they walked to the edge of the pier where the Brooklyn newsboys were cooling off. Some of them sneered at Jack and their company, because even if Spot and Jack were friends, that didn't mean everyone felt the same way. Many of them eyed Aidan carefully, while others gave her winks and catcalls she ignored.

"Yo Spot," Jack called out to the Brooklyn leader who stood atop a fixture looking out over the water. "Dere's someone I'd like ya ta meet."

"Dat so, Cowboy?" asked Spot, elbows on the ledge, hat tipped down.

"Remember little Aidan?"

"Yeah, sure."

"She ain't so little no more."

With that, Spot's eyes traveled to Aidan who met his gaze from below. She was indeed quite grown. The Brooklyn newsie pursed his lips together. _Jacky boy wasn't wrong about her_. The young man quickly jumped down and walked up to her, swinging his cane. She always was impressed with how well he handled it and it looked like he had learned some tricks since they last met. "Well, well, well, Aidan, huh? Last time I saw you, youse was a tiny goil."

"I told you back den not to mess wid 'er," Jack said. "I'm tellin' youse again not to even think about it."

"Hey, hey, Jacky-boy, give me some credit 'ere. Why would I want to mess wid a goil like 'er?"

"Because you're known for messin' wid everyone," Aidan replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"Dat so?" He arched an eyebrow and leaned closer.

"I gotta repeat myself?" Aidan didn't even blink.

Spot chuckled and looked at Boots, David, and Racetrack. "Am I really dat bad, boys?" The three paused for a second, weighing their choices, then shook their heads in response. "See? Now youse oughta know better dan to jus' believe everythin' ya hear."

"Riiiiight," grinned Aidan. "Ok, well, I hear you're all pretty tough. But like you said, I can't believe everything I hear. And I'm pretty sure you're right. Cause from what I see, you guys don't do much other than swim around like lazy asses and pick fights." The Manhattan Newsies instantly began to snicker. Jack didn't bother to hide it and laughed out loud. He patted Aidan's shoulder and winked.

"Youse breakin my heart, Aidan," Spot put his hand over his chest, feigning hurt. "Me and my boys is just enjoying some free time afta' a long day of woik. It's a beautiful day."

"That it is, Spot." Aidan was still smirking.

"So," Spot leaned in close, a mischievous smile on his face, "ya wanna go for a swim?" That sent the Brooklyn boys hooting. "Dat is, if ya know how to. I mean I know you been out dere in Santa Fe wid nothin' but desert an' all."

"It's not all desert, Spot if ya know where ta go," Jack pointed out.

"We can go for a swim," agreed Aidan, shrugging. The guys hooted again, but David looked at her in surprise. "How 'bout it guys?" She turned to her friends behind her. "We don't have any other plans right?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged. He knew David would be a little apprehensive and when he looked at his friend, David's blue eyes confirmed Jack's thoughts. He couldn't help but laugh at David's expense. It had been a year since they met, and while David had definitely loosened up and embraced the life of a newsboy, there were still some things he could not shake. _Always da gentleman,_ thought Jack. "Come on, Davey," he casually put his arm over his friend's shoulder, "let's go for a swim an' cool off afta a hard day's woik, like Spot said."

"I'm all for it," agreed Racetrack, who was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let's go," said Boots., who had to admit, he was more than happy for the invitation. The cool water looked refreshing in this humid heat.

Spot laughed and leaned over to Jack. "She really gonna swim huh?"

"You'd be surprised what Aidan'll do, Spot," Jack replied, now untying the bandana around his neck. "Youse gotta realize dat she grew up wid guys. She ain't no shy little goil. But don't go thinkin' she's some slut or nothin'." Jack took off his vest and cowboy hat and stripped to his long underwear.

David swallowed, watching as Boots and Racetrack stripped down and jumped into the water. He turned to Aidan who had taken off her cowboy hat and was now taking off her vest. "You're serious about this?" he asked her, leaning close, his head low.

"Yeah, why not? It's really hot, and with the humid heat here in New York, this is the best way to cool off. Besides, I came here to have fun, David. Relax." She gently patted his arm to try and reassure him, but his furrowed brow betrayed his concern.

Spot saw the exchange between David and Aidan and nudged Jack toward the curly-haired boy. Jack shook his head and smiled. He walked up to his friend and put his arm around David. "Listen Davey, I told youse dat she's used ta boys. She don't care what nobody thinks. If anything, she'd prefer the company of guys over goils. Now, don't tell me _you're_ shy."

David gave Jack a look. "I'm not shy." _Just not sure I like the idea of a girl dressed down swimming around with a bunch of guys_.

"Right. Well take a cue from Aidan. Ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout." Just when the two boys turned to face the girl, she was only wearing long underwear like the boys, but hers were darker to make sure nothing shown through the thin fabric.

The boys hooted and she laughed, saying they acted as if they've never seen a girl before. But, actually, many of the boys had never seen a girl clad in so little clothing instead of the layers of dress they often wore, unless they were at the theater of course. Even the few female newsies were never so bold. And although Aidan had always bound her breasts for support and to help hide her sex, she had definitely grown and her form was quite obvious now. Jack couldn't help but smile at everyone's reaction and Aidan's nonchalance. It was always so much fun to rile people up.

"Hey, Aidan, I'll race ya to the other dock," Racetrack called out to her as he lay back in the water.

"You got it," the girl replied.

"Oh jeez, Race," Jack shouted, "don't be stupid! You never challenge dat goil to nothin'! Only I can beat 'er!"

"Oh shut up Kelly - you haven't beaten me at anything," Aidan shouted back. She dove into the water, joining Racetrack and the other boys. David sighed. He finally stripped off his clothing and jumped into the water with Jack and Spot. Once his head broke through the surface, he quickly gasped for breath, surprised by the cold water despite how hot it was. It was refreshing, for sure, but only after he stopped shivering.

"Dat goil ain't like any udder I know, Jacky-boy... I dunno if dat's a good thing or not," Spot commented as he watched Aidan pull away from Racetrack, though she only won by an arm's length.

"She's great, ain't she?" said Jack.

When Racetrack and Aidan swam back, the Brooklyn leader challenged the girl to a race to and back. Jack warned him but Spot didn't back down. And of course he was beaten, but only barely. Spot wasn't aiming to win, he just wanted to see for himself how fast she could go and he was impressed. For a girl who had been out in the desert for the past four years, she was a pretty good swimmer. But, Aidan swam every chance she got, whether it was a lake or a watering hole. Because she swore to Jack that one day that she would not only learn how to swim but be great at it. Not to mention, she found out she really loved to swim.

Eventually, everyone started swimming around, enjoying the cool water, talking and joking. Then suddenly, Aidan, having gone out further than the others, froze. When she turned to face the others, there was fear in her eyes. "Aidan?" David cried out. Everyone turned to her. She said nothing and swam around then she froze again and then disappeared underwater. "_Aidan_!" He started swimming toward where she disappeared but was stopped by Jack.

"She's just messin' wid ya, Dave," Jack told him, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?"

When Aidan didn't rise a good while later Jack shook his head. "No, I'm not." _Shit, is she pulling a prank or did something really happen? I'm gonna kill 'er either way. _He and the others swam toward where the girl disappeared but David and Jack arrived first. They looked around and dove underwater. Neither could see Aidan and rose to the surface for air. Before they could catch their breath, something grabbed them below and pulled them under. The other boys were shocked and unsure if they should dive after or swim away. Just then, Aidan surfaced, laughing. Jack and David's heads popped above the water as they coughed and gagged. After a moment of silence, the group broke into laughter and Jack glared at Aidan. "You little sneak - come 'ere!" Jack leapt for the girl and brought her under. Soon everyone was dunking everyone else.

Aidan finally wrestled her way out of Jack's grip, coughing. She started laughing again, but coughed, spitting salt water out of her mouth. "That's what you get," muttered Jack. "Pulling a stupid trick like that."

Aidan licked her lips trying to get the saltwater taste out of her mouth, but to no avail. She had forgotten what it was like to swim in the sea. And for a moment she thought she might be sick from the abundance of salt. "Yeah, yeah. You're just mad cause the great Jack Kelly fell for the oldest trick in the book!" He swatted water at her and she gagged again as she laughed, splashing at Jack in return.

"Hey, at least I didn't scare as easily as Davey here," Jack argued.

"Hey," David didn't appreciate being picked on, again. Though he knew it was his own fault most of the time. For someone as smart as he was, he was pretty gullible. "Fine, fine, yes it was very funny. Ha ha," he muttered. "But you know Jack, she's right. You of all people should have seen that one coming. She really pulled one over you. The great Jack Kelly isn't lookin' so great anymore." David grinned at his friend who glared at him.

"You-aghggll!" Instead of opening his mouth to speak, Jack found himself swallowing a mouthful of water as someone pushed him under. As he moved to fill his lungs with air, he knew immediately who would dare do such a thing. And of course, even before his head broke through the water's surface, he could hear the laughter aimed at him. He hated being the butt of joke. Who didn't? But he had to say he earned it and in the end, he didn't mind. After all, it only meant that she was back. And he would be the butt of every joke if it meant nothing would change again. "You think you're so funny, huh? Well let's see how funny it is when youse under dere," Jack lunged and splashed at Aidan who turned away and dove behind David.

"Hey!" David squeezed his eyes shut as a large splash of water rushed into his face. Spitting out what landed in his open mouth, he let out a sigh. He turned his head to Aidan who hugged him from behind.

"Sorry David, but you were the closest," she smiled at him. She giggled a little at his countenance. He tried to stay serious, but David couldn't hide a smile, their faces so close. Aidan tightened her grip around his shoulders. Jack didn't miss the exchange between the two and smirked. He would definitely hold onto this for later.

Eventually, the three of them made peace, at least for now, and Jack tried to convince Aidan to let him throw her over his head. Suspicious that this was rigged somehow, Aidan didn't agree right away. But, Jack had one of the smaller boys act as an example. He had them step on his hand under water and they rushed up together and Jack flipped the other boy over his head and back into the water. There were chers and applause and finally she gave in. Soon they all took turns diving and flipping off the pier and off each other, trying to look more impressive than the last.

With all the laughter and hullabaloo at the docks, no one would ever think any of the kids there had a care in the world. But it was quite the opposite. It was exactly because they were constantly fighting for the mere chance of survival that made them even more raucous, even more appreciative of these small opportunities.

An hour later, the boys were all sitting on the docks, drying off under the hot sun. "Scared the hell out me earlier," David sighed, dark curls still matted to his forehead.

"She pulled a good one on ya, Jacky-boy," Spot grinned.

"Shut up. She'll get 'ers," muttered Jack. He was still a little upset that he had been fooled. But it wasn't as if he was surprised. He had been expecting a prank from Aidan. They pulled jokes on each other all the time. It was one of their ways to make each other feel better. But too many things had happened in the past that made Jack worry about the girl's safety more than he would admit.

The boys continued to talk about Aidan when she looked down from her perch high on a scaffold-like precipice above them. "You know, guys, I _am_ still here. Jus' cause I'm up here don't mean I can't hear ya."

"What's with you and heights?" asked David, shielding his eyes to look up at her.

"I like the view. You got a problem with that Dave?" Aidan jumped down, landing with only a light thud. The boys looked at her with impressed looks.

"Jeez goil, what you tryin' ta do? Give Jack and Davey here another heart attack?" Racetrack asked her. They all snickered.

"Where'd ya learn how ta do dat?" Spot asked.

"The Indians by my ranch have been trying to teach me about silence, stealth, and speed," said Aidan. She recalled a few of the hunting trips they had taken and how she nearly screwed up the first few. Everyone turned and looked at her carefully. "Yeah, so Indians got a bad name. But this here was their land and we took it over. They're a whole lot more civilized than half of the 'civilized' nation. Don't let me catch any of you talkin' any dirt on 'em ya hear?" Her glare was enough to elicit nods, but her tone of voice was not one to ignore.

"Jeez, youse a scary kid," someone muttered.

"You betta believe it," laughed Jack. He put his hand on Aidan's shoulder. "Hey, boys! Boys! I got an announcement for youse! Aidan 'ere is a born performa! Next week she's gonna sing 'er heart out to youse at Medda's! So come by and show 'er your love!" Aidan shrank a little and fought to hide a blush, but she could already feel her face grow warm. Leave it to Jack to blow things out of proportion. Jack turned to Spot. "So, Spot, youse gonna come?"

"I just might, Jacky-boy. I just might," nodded the young man. He grinned widely at Aidan and winked. The two newsie leaders spit and shook hands then Aidan spit and shook Spot's hand. The Brooklyn newsie grinned with approval.

_While the Lodging house was fast asleep, one newsie could not stop squirming in his sleep, rolling right and left, his heart racing. Jack was not one to talk in his sleep, otherwise they would have heard his panicked cries. _

_ "Aidan!" Jack cried as he ran to her, watching as she tried to get away from the rough hands that held her down. "Get offa her!" Little Jack Kelly, back when he was still little Frankie Sullivan, leapt onto the brute, shoving him off Aidan._

_ "Why you little punk! Stop interfering!" _

_ "Ngh!" The mans's fist connected with Jack's jaw with a hard sna and he landed in a heap, stunned from the blow. The man wasn't through yet. He grabbed Jack's collar and hefted the boy to his feet. He pulled back his fist, but Aidan grabbed it with her little hands, just as he was about to strike._

_ "Stop it!" Aidan screamed. _

_ "You brat!" He shoved her away and she let out a short scream which was followed by a loud splash._

_ "Aidan!" shouted Jack. "She can't swim you asshole!" He kicked at his captor, his legs just long enough to catch the man in the jaw. He let Jack go with a grunt. "Aidan, hang on," he shouted at her as she struggled to keep her head above water. Before he could get far, Jack was elbowed in the gut. He fell to his hands and knees coughing, trying to catch his lost breath and make everything stop spinning. His attacker moved to hit him again, but Jack was too fast and dove out of the way. He would have lashed out at the man, but instead he jumped into the water just as Aidan's head slipped beneath the murky surface. _

_ "Good riddance to you both!" shouted the man._

_ Jack could barely see through the dark waters. But he felt a hand and grabbed it, trying to swim back to the surface. But the hand grabbed him tightly and began to pull him down. "Mghmgh!" Jack tried to free himself from the tight grasp, to no avail. He pulled his head upward trying to get air, but when he turned back down he saw Aidan's lifeless bloated face staring back at him, as she pulled him further into the depths. "Noooooo!" _

Jack let out a gasp as he sat up in his bed. For a moment he felt lost, confused, and looked around at the dorm as the shadows played tricks on his eyes. Only after blinking a few times did he remember where he was and that he had only had a dream. His breathing still ragged, he pulled up his knees and propped his elbows up. He turned to Aidan who slept peacefully in the bunk next to him. He had not thought of that day in a long time.

_Just a bad dream_, he thought. _Get it together Kelly. You pulled 'er out and even cracked a joke about what a drowned street rat she looked._ Jack smiled despite himself. They were both shivering as they lay out on the dock, Aidan still trying to cough out all the saltwater she swallowed. And right there and then Aidan Lyons decided she was going to learn how to swim once and for all.

Jack licked his lips. He hadn't thought about _him_ in a long time. And this dream seemed so real, in part because it stemmed from a vivid memory. _He's gone. Even if he ain't in jail, he ain't gonna hoit us no more_. _Never again_.

* * *

Gotta have a chapter for Spot right? Wish he had more scenes in the movie…

Ok the thing with Aiden's undergarments… yeah I don't know. I did some research and it wasn't very helpful in terms of being historically accurate so, I just tried to get as close as possible. Believe me when I say that I actually made an improvement over the original. I don't know what I was thinking, lol. I apparently took the "Alternate Universe" thing pretty far.

I also know that technically the term should be Native American, but I'm pretty sure they hadn't thought about being politically correct back then. Also, I might add it in later, but I figured that part of Aidan's interest in them is her natural curiosity, but also because she kind of relates to them. She knows what it's like to be pushed around, beaten, and forced to do things you shouldn't have to do. So she can empathize with their plight and knows that their culture holds a lot of value. I feel like Jack, if ever he went out west, might be antagonistic toward them at first, basing his actions on the stories he's heard. But I feel like he would eventually come to see that there was more to them than meets the eye and he would also develop a respect for them. He tends to have a soft spot for the underdog so I think he'd respect and defend them, at least the tribes that he got along with. Can't imagine either Aidan or Jack making friends with everyone.


	5. Ch 5 Opening Night

Return of Santa Fe

**Ch. 5 Opening Night**

Over a week later, Aidan was definitely feeling back at home. Most of the newsies had gotten a chance to meet her and she had finally learned most of their names. Thankfully, some of their names were quite literal so it was often easy to figure it out if ever she did forget. She wanted to meet the famous Bryan Denton, but, unfortunately, he was away on an assignment. No one knew when he would return. And Aidan wanted so very much to thank the man who helped put them on the front page and brought Jack back into her life.

That night, Aidan was preparing for her first show open to the entire public. The newsies were anxious to see her having heard her humming, often singing a few short tunes. When it was just Jack and her, sometimes David and even Sarah or Les, Aidan would sing a full song. Sometimes they were songs that she had known since she was a little girl, and sometimes they were songs she had learned out in the West. On a few rare nights, Jack surprised them all by joining in with Aidan, even twirling her around the rooftop. It was not unlike those times, many years ago, when they would sing and dance and pretend they were performing up on the rooftops for all of New York to see. And it was clear to both David and Sarah that when Jack and Aidan sang and danced around, they were in their own little world. It meant a lot to Aidan that he had not forgotten some of their songs. Although, a few were songs Jack's mother used to sing to them and he would never forget those.

Throughout the week, Aidan complained to Medda about her costumes, but the older woman told her that if she wanted to be on stage, she had to be dressed up; it was part of the show. And she still insisted the young woman grow out her hair. Instead, they opted to have Aidan wear a fairly simple blond wig, just to give her more of a feminine touch. Although it took her a while to get used to it, Aidan was actually glad to be wearing it as if it was a disguise of sorts. What she really couldn't stand were the corsets. It took her a few days to learn how to breathe in one, much less sing and dance. The first time Jack found out she would be wearing one, he couldn't help but burst out laughing, much to her frustration.

"_You in a corset? Hahahaha!" Jack had to hold his sides as he laughed when she revealed her secret to him. "Never in a million years could I ever have expected Aidan Lyons to wear a corset_. _Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I do believe I remember a little blond girl swearing she'd kill 'erself before she ever wore one of dem things. 'Stupid' and 'ugly' I believe were da exact woids."_

"_Laugh it up, Cowboy," Aidan threw the corset at his face. _

As the evening crowd streamed into Irving Hall, no one took notice of a young gentleman smiling as he admired the old theater. Although he had been to a show every now and then over the past year, he could never shake the flurry of emotions and memories the theater brought about. He set his things in the corner where he knew they would be safe. A few people caught his attention when their eyes flickered over to the contraption he brought, but they were more concerned about getting their seats. He had just arrived in town earlier that day and heard about a new performer at Medda's. She was apparently a friend of the newsies and he knew that the theater would be where he would find some old friends.

Minutes later, the theater darkened and the room fell silent as the opening act began. But it was not long after it started that the room was roaring with laughter. It was the sound of the audience, their reactions, that thrilled Medda the most. She loved to sing and dance, but it wasn't a good show unless she had everyone laughing or crying, hooting, or clapping. Entertaining others had always been her forte, ever since she was a child. It ran in her family, after all, though it took a lot of her own sweat and blood to get where she was now.

When Medda finally appeared, the crowd welcomed her loudly and excitedly. No matter how good the other performances were, it was no secret that the Swedish Meadowlark was the true star. Medda beamed and graciously curtsied to her adoring audience. She performed a short number and then asked for silence. "Now tonight is a very special night. A dear friend of mine is here for a while to grace us with her beauty and her talents. It is my pleasure to introduce: Aidan!" The newsies and their friends hooted and cheered from their seats, but were quickly silenced.

The entire theater was quiet, awaiting Medda's guest performer. On the right hand part of the stage, the spotlight focused on the blood-red curtains. Then, a slender hand emerged as a strong, and a melodic voice echoed throughout the theater. Aidan stepped out wearing a beautiful short gown of soft and dark greens accentuating her emerald eyes. Although she was still no match for Medda, she was a welcome addition. And no one realized how nervous she felt and how terrified she was that her next step might end with her face planted on the stage should she trip over her own feet. And no one took any notice that she was still struggling to sing loudly and clearly without losing her breath with the corset wrapped so tightly around her. She was so very glad that Medda was nothing short of a task-master during rehearsals.

Jack felt pride surge throughout him. Neither David nor Sarah missed the giant smile that he wore from ear to ear. For years he knew of Aidan's talent, not that he didn't have a great voice himself, he just never aspired to literally be on stage preferring instead the limelight on the streets. He leaned forward to watch as the young woman twirled around and finished in a slightly seductive pose, eliciting cheers and applause. Aidan smiled and bowed as flowers were tossed onstage. She thanked the audience, her face flushed with excitement and delight, a part of her still wondering if she might soon wake up.

"Go Aidan," shouted Jack. He blew a loud whistle. "That's my goil!"

His voice etched so deeply into her memory, Aidan was able to pick out Jack's words above the din. She blew a kiss in Jack's direction and bowed again. Medda reappeared and the two performed a number together. But, Jack wasn't the only admirer she had in the audience. David sat on the edge of his seat during the entire performance, looking as enchanted as he did when he first watched Medda perform.

When the show had come to a close, most of the audience filed out of the theater, murmuring to their friends at how pleased they were with the performance. But the Manhattan Newsies and Spot, with some of his Brooklyn crew, stayed behind, still congratulating Aidan. Everyone continued to assault her with compliments and the girl was red with embarrassment. She had never been front and center like this in her entire life and while glamorous, it was also quite a bit to take in.

"Hey, Aidan, you grow all dat hair overnight?" joked Specs.

"Didn't I tell you I know magic?" Aidan laughed and she offered to let Specs borrow the wig if he thought being a blond might help him sell more papes. The newsies hoped she would make good on the offer.

"How about a picture for _The Sun_?" came a voice. All heads turned to the source and wild cheers broke out.

"Denton," David shouted, seeing that familiar grin. "Denton you're back!" The newsies rushed to the reporter and bombarded him with questions and greetings. Medda and Aidan weren't the only ones with fans. Bryan Denton was respected by all of New York's newsboys.

Jack smiled, watching as Denton greeted each newsie by name. He turned and took Aidan's hand, leading her to the reporter. The newsies cleared the way for the two. "Bryan Denton, meet my good friend, Aidan Lyons, newsie and performa extraordinaire."

Aidan snorted and rolled her eyes. She held her hand out to Denton. "Nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," smiled Denton, kissing Aidan's hand, surprising her. The boys hooted and the reporter winked at her. He shook hands with David and Jack. Then he turned and kissed Medda and Sarah's hands as well. He never failed to make both women feel so flattered. "Well, how about that picture?"

Aidan looked at him. "You're serious?"

Denton smiled. "Very." He quickly fetched his camera and asked Aidan to stand onstage with Medda. The girl, stood slightly mortified for a moment; she had never had her picture taken before. And Jack pushed her onto the stage to stand alongside her idol. Somehow, she managed to smile for the camera. They knew that regardless of whether the photo would be published in the newspaper, it was just an honor to have their pictures taken. When the group finished, they exchanged stories for hours until the late night forced them all to head home.

By the end of it Denton was amazed by how much trouble Jack had gotten into as a child. He wasn't really surprised, but to have someone corroborate his stories made them all the more remarkable. And Aidan was completely impressed by the journalist and all that he had done and been through. She didn't know much about journalism or that world, but she knew she had profound respect for the man before her. Denton walked with David, Les, Sarah, Jack and Aidan to the Jacobs' apartment. "Those are some pretty wild stories," mused Denton, "and if I didn't know these guys any better I wouldn't believe them, but I do."

"You'd betta," smiled Jack. "I taughter 'er everythin' I know!"

Aidan laughed and nearly fell. "You're a stinkin' liar, Kelly. _I _taught him everything." They all laughed. "I gotta say, Denton. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found Jack. It was your pictures and your articles that spread out all the way to the West that brought me back here." She turned to him and met his eyes. "Thank you."

Denton nodded and smiled. Spreading the news to the world, spreading the truth, is why he did what he did. He was glad to hear he did more good than just helping the newsies. "You're very welcome. But you really have to thank the newsies. They put themselves there; I just helped." When they reached the Jacobs' home, Denton told David to say hello to his parents for him. Jack tussled a half-asleep Les, hugged David and kissed Sarah. Aidan embraced them all and wished them good night, her cheek brushing ever so slightly against David's as they parted.

Denton, Jack, and Aidan continued walking. "You know, you don't look tired at all, Denton and you had a long trip," Aidan commented.

"Oh I'm tired," the reporter replied, "but, tonight was a good way to come back home." His eyes twinkled at her.

Aidan smiled and looked away to hide her embarrassment. "God, you guys are crazy. Can't shut up about it can ya?"

"Never, Aidan." Denton looked thoughtful for a moment and Jack knew what the journalist was thinking. "Yeah, Denton, we were dat close. We still are - just in a different way." Jack turned to Aidan who nodded with a smile.

Denton nodded. "I understand." But even then, he could not ignore the bittersweet aftertaste from Jack's words. Maybe it was because he had known what it was to have loved and lost. But however bitter, the sweetness of being reunited was more important. "It's nice to have you here, Aidan." He shook their hands and then bade them goodnight, turning to his street. But Aidan and Jack's relationship wasn't all he had in mind. Her name was familiar to him somehow, but he wasn't quite sure why. He was sure it would nag at him until he figured it out. Such was the lot of an inquisitive mind.

"He's a good guy," Aidan said, watching him leave.

"He's a _great_ guy," nodded Jack, pulling his cowboy hat over his brow. We owe 'im a lot." Jack wasn't fond of very many adults for so many of them often did more harm than good. Bryan Denton was one of the few he respected and admired. And there were times that Bryan seemed more than a just a friend and more like a brother, or even father.

"I do too."

Jack put his arm around Aidan's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You did great, Aidan, you really did, jus' like I told youse before." Aidan smiled and wrapped her arm around Jack's waist. "Now that Denton's got a photo and an article in his head, youse gonna be famous! I dunno if youse gonna be as famous as me dough – front page's hard to beat." They laughed and instead of heading toward the Lodging House they walked off and climbed up to a rooftop where they often ran away to, to escape whatever nightmares haunted them on the streets below.

They laughed as the two pretended to do a dance number on the ledge like they used to. Jack joked that she should tell Medda to build a ledge for her to run around and dance on. But the laughter soon died when Aidan's gaze fell upon the cluster of buildings some blocks away. She hunched her shoulders as she leaned on the ledge, her gaze hard. "Do you remember the last time we was up here?"

Jack paused, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Sure, it was a helluva lot colder." He grinned and leaned his elbow on Aidan's shoulder casually. But despite the chuckled that escaped his lips, there was nothing fond about their memory of that night. The sky was covered with gray clouds, the smell of rain filling their noses. They sat huddled in a corner, trying to keep warm. But however cold and wet it was, it didn't matter, because at least they were safe.

Jack could feel Aidan stiffen as she reflected on that night. "You know, I guess what dey say is true…. What don't kill ya makes ya stronger. Look at us Aidan? Who'da thought we'd be 'ere today, huh?"

Aidan wanted to think she was stronger, but seeing those buildings, remembering those days, she was not so sure. "You really think so? You think…maybe we're strong enough for him now?"

"Hey, don't you start doin' dat. It don't matta, ya hear? But yeah, I do. I think we's different. We's smarter and stronger."

"Don't you think he would be too?"

"Aw come on, Aidan. Youse ruining such a great night. Don't be thinkin' bout none of dat stuff. Dose days are over and dey're both gone." Jack pulled her away from the ledge and they lay down. Thick puffs of clouds obscured their view of the stars, but neither minded so much.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"Hey, I get it ok? You don't gotta 'splain nuttin' to me." He of all people knew what haunted Aidan, what haunted him. "Dis jus' means you need somethin' to distract you is all. And by something I mean, _someone_. Ow!" Jack rubbed his shoulder, though he was more surprised than hurt by the quick punch. She gave him a look and he burst out laughing. "Sorry Aidan, you just make it so easy."

"You're not sorry at all."

Jack paused for a moment, as if pondering his response. "Nope. Not at all." It earned him another punch, but this time he was ready for it and deflected it easily. But he did not deflect the one that came right after and he called a truce. The two continued to talk, remembering and laughing, until exhaustion claimed them.

But, Jack did not sleep long before a familiar nightmare returned to haunt him.

"_Woooooo!" cheered Jack and the other newsies as Aidan performed a number on stage. She blew a kiss to the boys which riled them all the more. But when she finished the act, the theater was filled with the hollow echo of a single applause. Jack looked to see a tall, burly figure standing in the middle of one of the aisles. Jack knew that build, knew that face, and that conniving sneer. He tore his eyes from the man and looked to Aidan whose bright smile and flushed face was replaced by a mask of terror. She turned to face him as he screamed at her to get away. But his voice was tiny and far away. She took a step back just as the man raised his arm, his hand holding a pistol right at her. Jack screamed as he jumped out of his seat and made his way to Aidan. But his arms and legs were sluggish, refusing to cooperate. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not move fast enough. The sound of a shot being fired rang in his ears as he watched the gun recoil and the bullet fly. The fear that was in Aidan's eyes slipped away to emptiness as the bullet tore through her chest, her body arching; a bright crimson appeared on her blue gown. When Jack finally reached Aidan, her blue dress was almost completely red and her lifeless eyes stared back at him. "No! Aidan! No!" He cradled her head in his arms, rocking back and forth. _

"_You can't save her, Sullivan. You can't save anyone." Jack tried to focus on the figure that approached him, but his vision was blurred from the tears. And another shot rang out._

Jack's body jerked and the moment his eyes flew open, he reflexively pressed his hand to his chest expecting to find blood and a gaping hole. When he looked at his hand, there was nothing there and he felt no pain. He sat up, still breathing hard, as he wiped his damp forehead with his sleeve. He looked down at Aidan who must have been exhausted if he hadn't woken her up. He sat quietly, watching her breathe as his heartbeat finally slowed to a normal pace.

Jack licked his lips and thought about the man's words. "_You can't save anyone." _Those words haunted him for years.

_Maybe dat's true_. _Maybe Francis Sullivan can't save nobody, but Jack Kelly sure as hell can, you ugly bastard_. But, the doubt lingered and the voice, while reduced to a whisper, remained in the shadows of his mind. Jack Kelly better be able to, because he has a lot more to lose than Francis Sulivan ever did.

* * *

Gotta love Denton. He even became President! Lol (Seriously, Bill Pullman is pretty awesome) I tried to do some brief research to update this part and make flush it out a little more and make it a little more historically accurate. You know, as far as AU's go, haha. I used to consider hooking Medda and Denton up and considered hinting at it in this but I figured there was enough sappiness as it was, lol.


	6. Ch 6 Rooftop Confessions

**Return of Santa Fe**

**Ch. 6 Rooftop Confessions**

"You sure it's ok you're not there tonight?" Sarah asked Jack, as they sat on the roof. His gaze was fixed in the direction of Irving Hall.

Jack blinked, bringing him back to earth, and he shook his head. "Naw, she's got plenty support from da boys. An' she's been performing for a while now."

Sarah pursed her lips and hoped that he wasn't forcing himself to spend time with her when he would much rather be with the newsies, watching his best friend sing her heart out. It seemed he never could tire of hearing her voice. Not that she could blame him; he hadn't heard it in years and wasn't even sure he would ever hear it again.

Jack turned to face her, his smile dazzling under the moonlight. "It's a beautiful night. I'd rather spend it with you out here." She eyed him suspiciously, after all, Jack Kelly was known for his smooth words. But she couldn't stifle her smile and Jack put his arm around her. "I mean it. I wouldn't be 'ere if I didn't." And she knew that "here" meant more than just on this rooftop with her.

Sarah licked her lips slowly and looked down. "Jack… I know how much she means to you. And I know that she could leave at any time. I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me…."

"Hey, hey, look at me," Jack tipped her chin toward him. "It's ok. I know she ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon. She's lovin' it here. She got fans an' everythin'."

"I'm serious Jack."

"I am too. Listen, Sarah, what we had was…a long time ago."

"Is it though? Is it, Jack? I still see how you look at her and I know that it might have been years ago, but you remember it all like it was yesterday." Sarah wasn't sure why this was coming out now, when she thought she had convinced herself everything was ok. But, maybe it wasn't. Jack did still make a point to see her often enough, but he was very rarely by himself now. Not that it wasn't understandable, but she realized she couldn't help it. She was jealous because much of what Jack and Aidan shared, she could never share with him.

Jack stood up and walked to the ledge where he set his arms and let out a heavy breath. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say. What _could_ he say? _I could tell her over and over that we's just friends now, and nothing would ever happen. _But, Jack knew that somewhere inside, there was still a part of him that pictured the two of them together; out west and free, riding out in the sunset like all those stories.

But, he also couldn't deny that the moment he set eyes on Sarah, he was smitten. Though, he was plagued by guilt because another face would float into view. And so, for a while he kept Sarah Jacobs at arm's length, letting her in only when he couldn't help himself. Because he loved seeing her smile and hearing her talk, even if it was about nothing at all. But, each time, he would be reminded that he had someone else waiting for him. Someone else's smile he longed to see.

When he was offered that chance to finally reach his dream of traveling to Santa Fe, as he sat in Teddy Roosevelt's plush carriage, he weighed his options carefully. And he found that yet again, his place was in New York, because he was needed, just as his mother had needed him. And he needed his family and friends here. And maybe it was time to stop chasing what may just be a dream after all and live the life he already had. It was one of the hardest decisions Jack had ever made, but when he rode back in and saw David, Les, and Sarah and all the newsies cheering him on, he felt he made the right one. And when he swept Sarah into his arms and kissed her hard, he felt like everything was perfect. And Santa Fe was very far from his mind.

But now, with Aidan walking right back into his life, Jack could not help but remember those times and dream those dreams again. How he wanted to grab her and kiss her hard when he first saw her on the street. Damn everyone else. But, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to Sarah. And he loved her. And he had to be content to just hold Aidan in his arms like the friend she always was, nothing more. And although a tiny part of him might always dream, that's just what it was. But Sarah, Sarah wasn't just a dream.

Jack had been silent for a while and Sarah watched him, trying to be patient. _What is he thinking? Do I even want to know? _She bit her lip and clutched her skirt nervously.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he began, and her breath hitched, eyes wide and afraid as he continued. "I'm not gonna lie to youse. An' I don't wanna hurt youse either. I can't say dat I don't love her. I do… I always will. She's part of who I am. But you gotta know dat I love you too." He walked back to Sarah and took her hands in his as he knelt down to keep their eyes level. "I don't mean to make you upset, dat's da last thing I ever want to do... But, I promise, Sarah, dat I ain't goin' anywhere without youse. If dat means staying in New York till da day I die, so be it." Sarah sniffled and immediately threw her arms around him, breathing in the smell of the New York summer streets as she buried her face in his neck.

Jack closed his eyes as he held Sarah, stroking her soft brown hair, which he loved so much. There was flash as a shot went off in his head and suddenly he was kneeling over a limp and lifeless body. But it was not Aidan's this time. Jack held Sarah even tighter as he pushed that image out of his mind. When they pulled away, he kissed her damp cheeks, then slowly trailed down to her lips.

* * *

After Aidan's performance, David watched as she greeted all her newsie friends, thanking them for coming, some of them for the first time. She scanned the crowd and smiled brightly at David, cheeks as pink as the dress Medda forced her into, but he knew that she was searching for someone else. They both knew where Jack was, he had told them earlier, apologizing to Aidan profusely, which she berated him for. Who was she to steal time away from his girlfriend? So she shooed him off before the show and told him to be good. But, David knew that she missed having her number one fan watching from his seat.

When everyone had left, David remained at the theater as Aiden finished cleaning up. It was no surprise that they ended up on the roof of the theater, Aidan finally glad to be back in trousers and out of that wig and corset. She took deep breaths of the cool night air as she lay on her back. "Jeez, Davey you are so lucky to be a guy. What I would give not to be a girl."

David turned to her. "Yeah? I think there are a few of us who are pretty happy you're not a guy."

"Haha, yeah, I guess so," she sighed. After a few moments of silence, Aidan sat up and faced David, their eyes meeting. "I never got a chance to tell you, but… thanks."

"For what?" he asked, tilting his head.

"For being such a good friend to Jack. For keeping him straight and knocking some sense into him from time to time. You're like a brother to him, David. And who knows where he'd be if he hadn't met you."

"Probably doing the same thing and being the same ol' Jack," shrugged David.

"No, David… you know that's not true. Thank you, for taking care of him."

"I dunno, I think half the time he just keeps me around to get to my sister," he joked. But the minute he said it, he regretted it. _Geez, I can't believe I said that! I really am more mouth than brain!_ "Aidan I'm sorry I-"

"Haha, no that's a good one, Davey. I can't say he doesn't like to show off even more when he's with Sarah. Can't imagine you felt too excited about having Jack chase after your sister."

"Yeah, well there's really no stopping Jack when he puts his mind to anything, is there?"

Aidan laughed. "Not at all."

But the truth was, while David wasn't excited at all originally, he also couldn't imagine anyone else for his sister now. Jack did make her so happy and did take good care of her in the best way he could. For all his rough exterior, he was a gentleman, and a romantic inside. All fostered by those too short years he had with his mother and the very faint memories of a loving father and husband. And if Jack did ever try to hurt his sister, David would soak him in a heartbeat. He told Jack as much and although the Cowboy laughed, he knew David was serious and that might be one fight he'd have to really give his all to survive. "Are you ok though?" He finally dared to ask.

She was quiet for a while, not sure how to respond. She didn't owe him any explanation, he knew that much. They were friends, sure, but even then, Jack and Aidan still kept much of themselves pretty closed off. Jack had opened up more to his closest friends, but his past and his inner thoughts still lay a mystery. "Yeah…."

David didn't look so confident and his blue eyes prodded her on. Aidan got to her feet and walked to the edge. David was afraid he pushed her too far and scolded himself.

"You better not breathe a word of this to anyone, especially not your sister or Jack."

That brought David to his feet and he walked over to Aidan, promising, for the sake of his well-being, that he would never utter this conversation to another soul. She glared at him for a long while before she finally continued, but not without sighing first. "I guess sometimes… I do feel jealous. Not in an angry way… maybe more like I'm just…sad. Because Jack and I can never be like that again, because we've grown up and grown apart…even if it's just a little. And I will always miss what we had. But, maybe it's because he's my first love. They say it's the hardest one to let go, right?" She shrugged. "I'm really happy for them though. To see Jack turn to goo sometimes just from her smile, it's ridiculous and adorable. And I can't really be mad at anyone for that."

David wasn't sure how to respond so he remained quiet, letting Aidan voice her thoughts. Because as close as she was to Jack, as many secrets as they've shared, there were some things that she could never share with him. And he felt pretty good that he was the one she felt she could open up to.

"And really… they're perfect for each other, don't you think?" Aidan turned, her back against the ledge, eyes skyward. "Think about it… the perfect pair…they complement each other so well. You can't deny that Jack's introduced you all to a whole new world that's so much more liberating and so much more exciting. Life wasn't half as fun before you met Jack Kelly. I should know."

_Yeah, no kidding, _thought David. Even his parents loved that taste of excitement. Sarah most certainly appreciated it. Because with Jack, she could be treated like such a lady, but at the same time she could be herself and not act so proper.

"And Sarah…" Aidan continued, "she's brought out his softer side. She's the one who keeps him grounded and from getting into too much trouble. Think about it, if you told Jack not to do something, stupid or not, he'd laugh in your face and do it anyway. But, one look from Sarah, and he'd stand down."

"But, he'd listen to you too."

"Only so much," she shook her head. "I'd probably be up there with him doing the same stupid thing half the time or egging him on at the least."

David chuckled. _Sounds about right._

"No, this is the way it should be. Jack can give Sarah that spark of excitement and Sarah can give Jack some sense and a stable future he's always dreamed of. That he deserves. And maybe it's here in New York, not out west. We've moved on in our own way; ain't no sense trying to claw our way to what's past." She felt her chest tighten as she spoke the words aloud. She raised her head back to blink back tears. When Aidan turned to David, her eyes were hard again. "Not a word."

"Not a soul," David shook his head, hand over his heart.

* * *

A/N

So much gooey cheese! I hope no one gagged too much after reading this. You should all have a wastebasket close by at all times when you read this ridiculous story. Anyway, I wrote this in part to really cement the Jack/Sarah relationship. I'm a canon-shipper and since Jack and Sarah are canon…well there you have it. But this is also kind of my theory on their relationship and how it would work. Of course, in my AU Sarah would be a little more feisty than the movie. I promise a little less goo and a little more action soon.


	7. Ch 7 It Begins

**Santa Fe Returns**

**Chapter 7 And it Begins**

Days turned into weeks and before they realized it, Aidan had been there for well over a month. She became an official part of the newsie family. Her performances were generally a success and every now and then, Aidan treated her friends out to a meal with the money she earned. Just when everything looked to be getting better in everyone's lives, everything was about to change. Fate would again challenge their will to survive.

It all began on a normal afternoon, just like any other. Jack, David, Les, Racetrack, Crutchy, and Mush were selling their papers together when they heard some yelling from a nearby alley. Curious, they walked to the entrance and saw several large thugs attacking a feeble-looking, middle-aged man while they cornered his young wife. David looked at his friends who were ready to defend the two victims. Though in other circumstances they might have looked away, over the past year they had learned the importance of standing up for what was right, helping those who couldn't help themselves. Beating up a helpless man and wrongly treating a woman was far from just. The Jack, David, Race, and Mush gave Les and Crutchy their papers and told them to stay somewhere safe and warn them if someone was coming.

The boys then rushed into the alley with Jack in the lead. "Hey, what youse dumb heads think you're doin?" demanded Jack.

"Stay outta this, punk," one of the goons growled as he paused in mid-punch to look back at the boys.

Jack looked at them and tilted his head. "You know, normally I would, but seeing dat dis gentleman is bleedin' and dat lady has her clothes torn, I don't think so."

"You don't know who yer dealing wid," one of the thugs warned him.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell me?"

"No need to tell anything to a kid," said another.

Jack laughed. "Soak 'em!" The teenagers pounced and attacked the goons. "Get outta 'ere," Jack shouted to the man and woman. The man gave a bow of thanks, after finally regaining his strength and the woman gave them a quick glance; her eyes were all Jack needed to see as the couple grabbed their things and ran off. Jack didn't particularly care about the middle-aged man being beaten, but seeing the fear on the woman's face and now her appreciation, he realized that he and his friends might just have saved their lives.

The man and woman ran outside and saw Crutchy and Les at the entrance of the alley. The man saw the newspapers in their hands and knew they were friends with the boys who just saved their lives. "Thank you," he said with a thick accent neither boy could place. "We owe you our lives. Thank you!"

The woman, in tears, looked at them. "You'd better be careful! They're gonna come after you too!"

"Quickly!" The man pulled the woman and they rushed off.

"What was that all about?" Les asked Crutchy.

"You got me, kid," said the older boy, as he watched the couple run down the street.

The boys were having minimal trouble with the goons. Though the men were bigger and older, they were no match for the spry newsies. Mush and Racetrack had fun with their foes, tricking them into hitting each other before delivering their own blows.

"Anyone wanna bet we's gonna soak 'em in less dan ten?" Racetrack shouted.

"I know who I got my money on," lauhed Mush.

David and Jack had their own games, a smile never leaving their lips. That is, until the goons brandished their weapons. The three that were still conscious revealed either crowbars or knives. Jack saw David avoid one man with a crowbar only to back right into the sights of a knife-wielding assailant. "David!" Hearing the warning call, the young man dove to the side, the blade missing his chest by inches. Jack grabbed the goon's collar and whirled him around. The man swung his armed hand as he turned and Jack felt a sharp sting on his left forearm as he drew it back. Then, he delivered several punches, knocking the now bloody knife to the ground. Seeing David behind the goon, Jack twirled his foe around for his friend. David delivered a strong right hook and then an uppercut that sent the man to the ground. "Nice woik, Davey," grinned Jack._ I can't believe dis 'ere's da same guy who didn't even know how to throw a punch just last year_.

The Newsies looked at the damage they had done, and grinned, proud of themselves. "Well, dat oughta teach you thugs a lesson. Ya shouldn't go 'round mistreatin' people like dat," Racetrack told them. "What was dat…? Eight minutes maybe?"

"An' make sure to tell yer mudders youse beat by some kids," added Mush, kicking one of the men for good measure. They all laughed as they left and gathered their papers from Crutchy and Les. Jack made sure to use the newspapers to press up against his arm. They would have asked the beaten goons what they were up to had the men been more conscious. Les and Crutchy filled them in on the man and woman's words. The others didn't think twice, but Jack couldn't stop thinking about them. And when he turned to David, he could see his friend's countenance meant the gears in his head were turning, but neither spoke of the matter.

* * *

A while later, Crutchy, Mush, and Racetrack waved to Jack, David, and Les. "See youse guys later," he called, knowing they were off to see Aidan for her performance and then have dinner with the Jacobs family.

Once at the theater, the boys all watched Aidan's routine. Les was entertained, especially since this particular routine was more comedic, but he honestly enjoyed the unlimited supply of sweets more than anything else. Jack was loving every moment of the performance, but he knew that it was David was the most entranced. It had grown even more obvious that David was the most interested in Aidan, but he never said anything about it. He was pretty good about hiding it to most of the newsies and even his parents, but his close friends could see right through him. Aidan never said anything and even Jack wasn't sure what she thought. He was sure that she at least liked David a little bit. It was hard not to like the young man. He knew that David was a lot more impressive than he seemed. He was good-looking, brave, gentlemanly, and smart. He had all the features that Jack would expect of someone to court his best friend. _But can he keep up with her_, he wondered. Jack looked at his arm. "Hey, I'll be right back," said Jack. David nodded absently, his eyes never leaving the stage.

Jack quickly rushed to the washroom and untied the bandana he had tied around his arm and rolled up his sleeve. _Damn, can't believe I was so slow_. _I'd never hear the end of it for sure. _The wound ran about an inch and a half long, maybe two inches, on the inside of his arm but it was not particularly deep. He washed off the blood from his sleeve as best he could and then worked on the red bandana. Jack thought of the past when the red cloth had been soaked in blood before. Looking around the theater he found some cloth from one of the storage room and tore a strip for his arm. He pulled his sleeve over the makeshift bandage to make sure no one would notice.

When he had finished, the young man quickly rushed back to see Aidan's last number with Medda. Jack snickered seeing David still watching, his mouth slightly agape. "Youse gonna turn into some statue if you keep doin' dat."

David turned to him. "What?"

Jack pointed to Aidan. "Youse always starin' at her like dat ya know?"

"No I'm not." David argued, staring at Jack like he was crazy. But the older boy leveled his gaze with David's whose stern countenance caved in under Jack's glare. "Really?"

" 'Really?' " Jack repeated with a laugh. "Yeah, really, Davey. I know you like 'er. A lot. Go take her out one of dese nights."

David laughed and shook his head. "Naw."

"Come on Davey, you scared? She ain't gonna bite... much."

"Jack, she's not - I'm not-"

"What? You know, only a goil could keep you from talkin'," teased Jack.

"Shut up, Jack. You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," Jack nodded with some sympathy. But his sympathetic look disappeared quickly. "You know, you went up against Spot without even knowing what you got yerself into and you managed not to get soaked at all. Heck, you led the strike against Pulitzer and all dem powerful guys. You can even soak a guy now without takin' a hit… but you can't even ask a goil to dinner?"

David took a breath; he looked like he was squirming inside. And he couldn't help but want to smack Jack upside the head. How could Jack be telling him to go ask his best friend out on a date – his best friend whom he happened to love with all his heart and dreamed of for so many years? And all like it was just like any other girl out on the streets. "Yeah, but she isn't like other girls – you said so yourself."

"So, what," Jack shrugged. But he knew David was right. Not that he thought David would be any more at ease courting any other girl either. "Well, you two were together right? What did you do? I-I mean how'd you guys get together- what happened?"

Jack looked at Aidan as she danced, a mix of emotions fluttering in his stomach as he remembered. He took a deep breath. "I kissed her."

"You… just kissed her?"

"Yeah, I just kissed her," Jack shrugged, trying not to think of the dark events that led to that kiss.

"She didn't even punch you or anything?"

Jack laughed. "Naw. But she probably would 'ave if she was thinkin' straight. I don't recommend you tryin' dat approach."

"No kidding."

Jack looked at David seriously. "Listen, Dave, Aidan's a real tough goil. But, she's real sensitive inside ok? She's been through a lot, so don't go thinkin' she's invincible. I know she likes to make everyone think dat. And don't tell her I told you so, or she'll go crazy on both of us. But, just be yourself, she'll like dat betta dan you tryin' to be somethin' else, impressin' her or whatever. She don't care for dat sorta thing. But don't be stupid." David had never seen Jack so serious about Aidan before. "I know I don't 'ave to tell you not ta hurt her; I don't 'ave ta warn you, Davey, cause if she gets hurt she'll make you hurt more. I think you oughta try a dinner or somethin' - a midnight stroll."

David nodded. "I mean, ok, I like her and I mean, I just wanna get to know her better."

Jack smiled. "I know. Listen, I trust you Davey, and dat's more dan I can say for any udder guy in da world."

"Thanks." That really meant a lot to David. Jack may know a lot of people, but there weren't many he could call a true friend the way he considered David his friend. And he had to admit, he was maybe a little jealous of his friend, able to have this chance to be with Aidan in a way he can never be again. But, he couldn't think of a better replacement.

* * *

"Wow, I have to say I'm impressed," said Aidan later that night with David, Sarah, and Jack as they sat on the Jacobs' rooftop, per their usual custom, in part because it was the best way for Jack to spend the most time with Sarah in the evenings. Her parents were more likely to let her be up late if she was just above their heads. "I didn't know you had it in you, Davey."

"Shoulda been dere, Aidan. Dis guy's a lot tougher dan he lets on." Jack wrung his arm around David's shoulders.

"It's that or get soaked with all the fights you drag me into," muttered David.

"Haha, yeah so you says, but I saw dat big grin you had. Youse a natural, Davey."

"Hey, if Jack Kelly says you're a natural, then it must be true," Aidan stated.

"Well, I suppose he was right about you," David said, smiling.

Aidan fell silent and Jack grinned widely. He was tempted to slap David's back and yell "score!" Whenever he or most anyone complimented Aidan, she'd blush and brush it aside. But when David ever said anything nice, Jack never missed how she could never brush it off as easily. The sincerity and the sentiment behind David's actions and words was certainly one of his charming traits. "Yeah well, I am Jack Kelly. Ain't nuttin' to it." He put put the cowboy hat on and struck a pose. Eyes rolled and only Sarah couldn't stifle a giggle.

"How did you do it?" she asked Aidan. "How did you put up with this?"

"I didn't. I usually beat him up if he started getting uppity." Then she covered her mouth so only Sarah could see and mouthed "Poke him." Sarah looked at Aidan strangely but figured she might just try it. Couldn't let Jack's head get too big.

* * *

As Jack and Aidan made their way back to the Lodging House, Aidan turned to Jack. "What did you say to David? You had to have said something cause he acted differently tonight."

Jack feigned ignorance and innocently looked at Aidan. "I dunno what youse talkin' 'bout."

Aidan nudged him in the ribs. "Jack, tell me!"

Jack smiled. It was often very difficult to deny Aidan any requests she made, in part because of how she would get violent if he made her wait too long. "Well I'm sure you noticed, but ya know, Davey kinda fancies youse."

"No, he's just sweet," Aidan shrugged, nonchalant.

Jack gave her a look. "You know dat he really does like you Aidan. He's different from dem udder guys."

"…I know..." She kicked a stone as she relented.

"Anyway, he asked me for some advice – askin' 'bout how we sorta hooked up, ya know?"

"Hn. So what exactly did you say?" Aidan arched an eyebrow and gave Jack a look.

"The truth."

"Which would be?"

"Dat I just kissed you."

Aidan just stared at Jack for a moment then suddenly Aidan broke into laughter. "Oh, he must've loved that."

"Oh yeah, he did. He asked me if you punched me. An' I told 'im you probably would've..." Jack chuckled.

Aidan caught her breath. "Yeah, I probably would've... if it weren't for... what happened."

Both of them remembered the harsh storm that drenched their skin as they ran for shelter as far away as they could get from their homes. They were both verbally and physically abused by adults who were supposed to be taking care of them. The two found each other and ran out into the rain, ignoring it just as they ignored the cold. When they finally found shelter, they huddled close together. Jack looked at Aidan carefully seeing the bruise growing on her cheek and she saw the black eye he would probably have for days. That was when he suddenly moved in and kissed her without warning, surprising them both. Jack pulled away and for a moment they just stared into each other's wide, questioning, and confused eyes. Their hearts racing, they moved in for another, deeper kiss.

"Maybe I need to get beaten up in a fight or the other way around then we can kiss," laughed Aidan.

"Go easy on 'im will ya?"

"You know most girls worry about friends or brothers who might threaten any guys who get near. But, you're asking _me_ to be nice."

"Well, we both know dat before I even get wind of what happened, you'll be on any guy who messes wid you." Aidan laughed in agreement. "Don't tell me you don't like 'im too, Aidan."

Aidan pursed her lips in thought, then looked at Jack. "Maybe..." He could see right through her, she knew. But she wasn't ready to admit anything to anyone, not even herself. After all, for so many years she had thought of only one person who she could ever see herself with. Yes, she had come to terms with the fact that that would only be in dreams now, but while she was fine accepting that Jack had moved on, she wasn't sure she was ready to do the same. David was nice, funny, and smart. He was a gentleman with that streak of impulse and adventure. She did wonder if she would have liked him if he had never been introduced to the life of a newsie; if Jack had not introduced him to, and inevitably brought out, his wild side.

While David Jacobs, pre-Newsies, may never have caught her interest, this David had learned to come out of his shell and tasted the sweet flavor of freedom and mischief. But she was not really looking for a relationship. She had stopped thinking about such things a long time ago because of her strong feelings for Jack. All those years, she felt that no one she could ever meet could compare to her Cowboy so why even bother?

And Jack more than understood. Sure, he flirted a lot, but that's what he does. Sarah was the first and only girl who had ever made his stomach fill with butterflies; her smile the only other since Aidan to make his heart beat just a little faster. And even when he found himself falling for her, for a while he had convinced himself it wasn't anything that would last; his heart belonged in Santa Fe. But then he came to realize that while a part of his heart was out there, in the vast desert, his place was in New York. He did not mean to rush Aidan into something she was not ready for. But he just wanted her to be happy. Knowing he could no longer do that, that it was no longer his place, he wanted to be sure there was someone who could. So, who better than his best friend, David Jacobs?

"Well, don't be surprised if one of dese days Davey asks you out for a nice long walk." He winked at her.

"That'd be nice," she said, and Aidan meant it. It would be nice to get to know David without Jack or someone else distracting one or both of them.

"You know... we can't hide everything from them... Especially if you two-"

"I know, Jack. But I won't say anything unless I have to."

"Aidan, I'm a born liar. You know dat. And I know you are too. We's gotta be, but wid friends like Dave and Sarah, you can't keep lyin' to 'em. Dey'll find out everythin' eventually and it's best it came from you. I almost lost 'em, Aidan, cause I didn't trust nobody. I don't want dem knowin' either; hell dey're probably better off not knowing for their sake as much as ours. No one oughta, but you really can trust 'em, when da time comes." He put his arm around her, his chin against her forehead. And Aidan found herself smiling, proud of how much her Cowboy had grown.

* * *

The sharp sound of metal being ground and sharpened came to a halt. "What do you mean dey got away?" a figure asked. He set down the axe he was sharpening, carefully laying it among the myriad of other axes and sharp objects on the table. Some sported dark stains, still fresh from earlier that day.

"Some punks 'elped dem out, Sir," said an injured goon.

"Well go find 'em an' finish da job! Da boss ain't gonna like dis!"

"Dey already skipped town," said someone else. There was hesitation in the voice.

"What? Well dat's great. Now 'eads are gonna roll." There was silence as the man's fingers grabbed the handle of a large hatchet. "You go find dose punks an' make 'em pay for deir mistake."

"Yes sir!"

"Dey's gonna loin da 'ard way not ta mess wid us."

* * *

Say it all with me now – dun dun dun! Ok so it wasn't much more action, but it is just the beginning. It will hopefully get more interesting from here. But it will also get darker and some more adult situations and controversial ones will pop up.


	8. Ch 8 When Nightmare Come to Life p1

**Return of Santa Fe**

**Ch. 8 When Nightmares Come to Life**

"Come on, Cowboy, get up," Aidan yelled, for the tenth time that morning, although it felt more like the hundredth. She gave his shoulder a swat and he grumbled at her yet again. "What's the matter with you?" She set her hands on her hips, staring at Jack who lay with his face buried in the pillow. _Why's he being so difficult this morning? We weren't up that late last night._

"Lmmm ammmn," he mumbled, eyes shut tight.

"No, I will not leave you alone. Get your ass up!" The other newsies snickered with amusement. There were some days when there was just no waking up Jack Kelly. Not even Kloppman's friendly jabs could do it. And the newsies have learned the hard way not to try it ever again. So to see Aidan try, and fail miserably, was pretty entertaining.

"Hey," Race whispered to Pie Eater, "Aidan vs. Jack. What's it gonna be?"

Aidan ignored the bets being made on the side and gave Jack a hard shove. The Cowboy responded with a quick swipe of his arm and only Aidan's quick reflexes kept her from being smacked right in the face. Silence hung over the room as the boys watched Aidan's expression transition from shocked to angry.

"Agh!" And before anyone even knew what happened, there was a crashing sound and Jack was on the floor. Everyone was too surprised to react. Jack was definitely awake now. He glared up at Aidan who glared right back down at him. "Alright, I'm up. I'm up! Geez." Jack held up his hands in defeat and let out a sigh. Aidan leaned forward and offered a hand. He looked up at her, half-expecting the girl to pull a fast one.

"Aidan one, Jack zero," Racetrack announced.

_Why am I so tired_, Jack wondered. He felt so heavy and just keeping his head up seemed like a chore.

"Hey, you ok Jack?" Aidan finally asked as the boys went back to their business, the show over.

"Oh, I been better. You know, when I don't get pushed onto da floor." Aidan was about to comment. "I know, I know, I desoived it. But you asked, so I told ya. " He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned heavily on her. "Wanna carry me to da sink?" Aidan rolled her eyes, but Jack was only half joking.

* * *

By the time Jack and Aidan picked up their papes, Jack felt a little better. _Maybe I jus' needed some fresh air_, he thought. And Jack wondered if he had anymore nightmares that maybe kept him from getting any real sleep, though he could recall none.

David noticed that Jack didn't quite seem awake and asked about it. "Didn't get enough beauty sleep last night," joked Mush in response.

"You shoulda been dere, Davey. Aidan pushed Jack right off da bed," Crutchy exclaimed.

"What? Really?" He turned to Jack and Aidan. Her grin and Jack's exasperated expression confirmed it. "Haha, wow I do wish I was there to see that one. What was that you were telling me about not to mess with Aidan?"

"Ha. Ha. Come on, let's get dis over wid." Jack slung the papes on his shoulder and walked ahead of the group.

David snickered with the other boys, but Aidan bit her lip and wondered.

No thanks to bad headlines, it was already late in the afternoon when Jack, David, Aidan, and Kid Blink sold the last of their papes. They were tired, but glad they managed to sell everything, thanks to their innate persuasive talents. And it wasn't all work, not with these newsies. Jack made sure they tried different angles and schemes that would certainly make for great stories later on. Medda always did sometimes consider hiring some of the talented newsies, what with their great acting.

The group joked as they walked around the city, no particular destination in mind, just glad to be done for the day. Aidan eventually noticed some suspicious men watching them in the corner of her eyes. She looked at Jack and whispered the news to him. He had noticed them too, but didn't want to think anything of it. He was pretty sure at least one of them was from the day before. Jack gave a heavy sigh. He was in no mood for a fight. While he had felt better while they were running amuck, now his limbs felt fatigued and he had a headache that had been plaguing him all day. If it wasn't for his friends, and the irresistible urge to pull a fast one, he wasn't sure he would have cared to sell anything that day.

"Come on, dis way," Jack led them into an alley and awaited their stalkers.

"You ok, Jack?" Aidan eyed him carefully. He hadn't been himself all day, maybe in spurts here and there, but considering how hard he was to wake this morning and his general sluggishness, something didn't add up. But Jack hated getting fussed over, especially like that, and in front of other people. And it wasn't unusual for the Cowboy to have his moody days. But now she noticed his pallor had changed.

"Yeah, just pissed. I'm too tired for dis," was his simple reply.

"I'd tell ya to sit back and relax," said Kid Blink, who peeked out from the corner of the alley, "but dese guys look a little pissed and real serious." _They look real tough and ugly, _he thought. _I wonder if dat guy's sneer is permanent_.

"Do you think we can take 'em?" David asked, his brow furrowed, hands in fists. As good as he's gotten at fighting, David was still not a big fan (unless he was doing really well). But this looked like it wouldn't be like the other fights they've had before with bullies or shmucks.

"Aidan's 'ere, of course we can," smiled Jack.

Just then, the gang appeared before them, wielding weapons of sorts and blocking the entrance. "You kids messed wid the wrong people," one of the larger men announced.

"We're _so_ scared," muttered Jack, who rolled his eyes and waved his hands up in the air.

"You oughta be, Sullivan," a heavy, raspy voice declared, its owner stepping forward. All eyes fell on the small axe in his hand, the handle smudged with red stains.

Jack couldn't hide his surprise as he stared at the man. Although the bowler hat obscured part of his face and there was now a large scar over his left brow, there was no denying who this was. Jack heard someone take a sharp breath, and it could only have come from Aidan. He didn't need to see her to know that she had probably stiffened up completely. He wanted to stand in front of her immediately, protect her, but that would have been a sign of weakness for both of them. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Thug of da Century. Let's get dis over wid fellas," Jack replied, his eyes narrowed. The fatigue that dragged him down earlier left him, replacing it with rage.

David heard Aidan's gasp and studied this "Thug of the Century." _What did he do to earn that title,_ thought David. _And how is it he knows Jack's real name? _

But David didn't have a chance to dwell on the matter. The gang rushed toward them and Jack turned quickly to Aidan. For a millisecond Aidan's eyes showed fear, but it was quickly covered by anger. She would not let this man take her down again. With a quick cry she ran to greet her enemies with her fists.

Jack took a deep breath and taunted the largest of the men. He dodged every blow and quickly delivered his own, bringing his quarry down with relative ease. However big the man was, Jack was much faster. But, just as Jack looked up from his fallen enemy, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground. Stunned and sore, Jack tried to get up, but the blow only made his headache worse and blurred his vision. Before he knew it, he was picked up off the ground and thrown against the brick wall. "Ugh!"

"Jack," shouted David. "Jack!" He rushed toward his friend, but was stopped by a man holding a bat.

"Come on, kid, worry 'bout yerself or youse gonna make dis too easy," the man taunted.

"We'll see about that." David ducked under the bat as it swung for his head and kicked his attacker in the groin. The man groaned and doubled over allowing David to deliver more blows and disarm his enemy.

Jack quickly recovered his balance and missed having an axe embedded in his head by inches. He pulled his arm back and delivered a right hook followed by two lefts and an uppercut, driving the man back. Before his foe could retaliate, Jack immediately disarmed him and kicked the axe away from reach. "You want more of dat, asshole? I got more for youse! I got years of dis waitin' for ya!"

The man laughed. "You beat me once, Sullivan, but you ain't gonna do it again! Lady Luck ain't gonna be shining down on you no more!"

"I don't need no luck, asshole! And da name's Jack Kelly!"

Aidan wanted to help Jack, but she was busy with her own fight. David and Blink were forced to work together thanks to the number of guys they were facing, not to mention their brutality. Blink had a bruise on his chin and cheek. David's chest ached from a blow there and his left shoulder was sore, but otherwise he was unhurt. For someone who claimed he was not much of a fighter, Jack was right- he was a natural. He had an innate grace and fluidity that he never knew he had until he was thrust into the world of the newsies. He was quick on his feet and armed with a good set of reflexes. When your best friend is Jack Kelly, you better know how to hold your own.

Aidan and the boys wished the other Newsies were there. The young woman was fairing well enough, though her wrist ached from where her attacker grabbed it and tried to twist it behind her. He very well could have broken it if she had not been quick enough. And she knew her side would probably be black and blue by morning. But, she was more concerned about Jack. And when she saw the young man fall to the ground with blood running down the side of his head from a cut on his brow, she cried out. She knew that the man he fought would not hold back even a little against Jack. This was not just a "rough them up" fight now. No, Jack was fighting for his life. "God no," she muttered. She dodged a blow and kicked her quarry's knife out of his hands. "Get out of my way you asshole!" She delivered a quick succession of punches and finished the goon with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Jack ducked from a blow and kicked his attacker but the man was just stunned. "What's da matter, Kelly? You not feelin' too good? Lemme help," snickered the man.

Jack grunted when he blocked his enemy's punches. He pulled his arm back for a right hook but it was quickly stopped and he found himself back on the ground. He was dangerously close to blacking out, but he refused to go down to this creep. He didn't know why his body moved so slowly and refused to cooperate. He had the upper hand not too long ago, but if he didn't do something soon, he wouldn't make it. _Snap out of it!_

"Aw, poor Sullivan's bleedin'," the man laughed. "You like dat? You like da taste of your own blood? I owe youse a lot, kid so now I'm payin' youse back!" Jack blocked a punch and dodged another only to have the man's knee connect with his ribs. He gasped for breath and fell to the ground. The man kicked him in the chest and was about to do it again when Jack grabbed the man's leg and pulled him to the ground.

Jack quickly got to his feet, gasping for air, though it hurt his chest. He glared icy daggers at his enemy. _At least da others are doin' better dan I am_, he thought. He could see Aidan trying to get to him, her eyes and her shouts full of fear. Her lack of concentration though had cost her a few hits_. I won't let him win_, he thought. _I can't_... He rushed to the man and threw his left arm for a punch, but the man grabbed it with ease. Jack winced when the goon wrapped his hand tightly around his injured arm. The man grinned and before Jack could move, the newsie was struck in the chest and when he doubled over, he felt a fist connect with his back. Blood dripped from his lips when he landed on the ground. He turned around and barely missed being crushed underfoot. But he didn't get far. The man grabbed Jack's collar and shoved him up against a wall, hard. "Ngh!"

"I been waiting years, Sullivan, to kill youse," he told him with a satisfied grin. "And when I'm done wid youse, I'll work on your goilfriends. I know youse got a pretty brunette now."

"ARGH!" Jack raised his leg to connect with his attacker's throat. The man dropped Jack, who fell to one knee. The Cowboy didn't waste a second and punched the man in the groin. Then, he struck his chest and shoved him to the ground. A wave of nausea pushed Jack back against the wall as he tried to stay on his feet. He was about to hit his enemy again when he found himself being punched in the gut and then in the face. Sweat and blood flew and he fell to the ground nearly unconscious.

"Jack!" Kid Blink screamed, shocked to see Jack being struck so many times. And despite the number of fights they had been in, they were rarely up against goons as big as the ones they were up against now. They had never gone up against people who were so hungry for blood, so ready to kill.

"Jack," David shouted, seeing his friend fall yet again. _How could this be happening_, he thought. He turned to see Aidan angrily and ruthlessly deliver a painful blow to her assailant, his hat flying through the air. He rolled out from under his attacker and quickly rushed to Aidan, tripping as he ran. "Help Jack. I'll take care of these guys."

Aidan didn't waste a second. Before Jack could get hit again, she let out a cry and grabbed the brute that stood over him. Despite his large size, she pulled him back with all her strength. She fell to the ground and rolled him over her. Her move might have broken his neck, had he been anyone else, but he was much bigger than most people. If anything, he could have crushed Aidan if she had not done the move right. Despite having grown since the last time he towered over her, fists raw, he was still a monster. Aidan got to her feet. "You've done enough," she shouted. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"So youse gonna fight me 'eh? Well little goil, you remember what happened last time," smiled the man, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," she hissed. Standing in a ready position, she beckoned for her enemy to come. He smiled and then rushed her. Aidan moved to the side and elbowed the man in the back. Had she aimed more carefully and perhaps if she had been stronger, she could have struck him in the spine and make good on her promise. But, she was tired, and despite herself, still frightened enough to disrupt her actions and thoughts. The man fell to the ground but quickly stood up.

Blood gushed from the man's wound but he came after her again anyway. Aidan was able to avoid most of the blows but one slipped through her defenses and struck her hard in the side of her head and she collided with the hard cement. "Ngh!" She blinked several times trying to recover, but for a moment she saw a haze of stars. Through the blur, she could make out Jack lying on the ground nearby, bruised and bloody. And a very similar image hit her and suddenly they were kids again and the shadow above her was much larger, much more menacing.

"Aidan!" Someone shouted.

She blinked again and saw the man reaching down for her. "No!" She felt strong hands wrap around her throat as she is lifted to her feet. She tried to gasp for breath but her eyes began to flutter as her vision went from blurry to dark.

"Been waitin' to do dis for years," he snorted.

_No! _Jack wanted to scream her name and grab her attacker, but his body wouldn't listen. He felt like his body was trying to pull him further and further down into the ground. _Get away from her! _

"_You can't save anyone_." Jack shut his eyes to try and push the voice away.

Instead of trying to pry his hands from her throat, Aidan clapped the man's ears hard with her fists, stunning him. She dropped to the ground coughing. When he came at her again, she drove her fist up and broke his nose for the second time in her life.

"Ngah! You bitch!" Blood spewed from his nose and dripped to the ground. But while he whipped his head back from the blow, he caught her with a backhand.

But she took the blow and grabbed his hand, twisting it as she stood. She then flipped him over her shoulder. Aidan grabbed a knife that lay abandoned nearby and put it to the man's neck. "I oughta kill you after everything you've done." So many times they had been in a similar situation, only their places were reversed.

The man was breathing hard and his eyes widened when the blade kissed his neck, tracing a thin line of blood. She could smell the stench of cheap tobacco and alcohol on his breath "You wouldn't," he whispered afraid that even swallowing would somehow drive the knife deeper into his throat.

But Aidan's eyes told him otherwise. She was near tears, but he could only see the hate, the anger, and the pain, and suddenly the man was in fear for his life.

"Aidan," David called out. He was impressed that Aidan had handled herself so well, but the young man was just as afraid as Aidan's captive that she may very well slit his throat. He didn't know what brought all of this on. Obviously there was history and this man may very well deserve to die. But David knew for certain that it should not be like this.

After a few heavy breaths, Aidan lowered her face to her quarry's. "Never let me see your ugly face again. You'll pay for your crimes yet." With that, she stood up and let the man up. "Run you lousy bum! Run!" Two other goons who remained conscious ran over to their leader. "Don't you ever come near us again! I swear I'll kill you!" David and Blink looked at her with surprise, never hearing so much anger in her voice. Had they seen the hatred in her eyes, they might have felt a shiver run through them. Aidan wiped away the tears before they could fall and rushed to Jack's side. "Jack! Jack can you hear me?"

Jack winced. "Geez Aidan," He let out a strained breath. "Yeah, I can 'ear you, stop screaming."

"God," muttered Aidan. She looked at him and felt her breath hitch. She hadn't seem him look this bad in so long. It was too much of a reminder of a life she had hoped they both left behind. Jack wouldn't have been beaten so easily. "Jack..."

"What happened?" David asked, echoing everyone's thoughts.

Aidan looked at her friend and his wounds. Then she shook her head, her hand over Jack's forehead. "He's got a fever. We gotta get him inside so I can see how bad it is."

"Da Lodging House ain't too far," said Blink

"I don't think anything's broken," said Aidan. "You think you can walk, Jack?"

"Anythin' for ya, Aidan," muttered Jack. He could barely make out his friends. He winced when David and Aidan gently helped him to his feet, his arms draped around each of their shoulders. Every move made his muscles and limbs groan in pain. He wasn't sure what actually kept him on his feet and functioning at this point.

"Run ahead and tell them we're comin," Aidan directed. "Get a bed ready and some bandages, warm water and cold water. Grab my second smallest bag too! Go!" Blink ran off and the other three followed as fast as Jack could go. As they left the alley, Aidan's eye caught on something glistening in the corner. Green eyes flickered with memories as they lay upon the axe the lead goon left behind.

"You're gonna be ok, Jack," David said, trying to convince himself more than his friend.

"I know, Dave," said Jack, his voice barely a whisper. "Don't be shoutin' in my ear."

"Sorry." David looked at Aidan whose face was hard and unreadable. He knew that the man was intentionally out to get Jack. He had even known his real name. And then he said something about knowing Aidan - As if the way they fought wasn't enough to hint at some dark skeletons in their closets. But he would save his questions for later.

The newsies nearby saw them and watched them lead Jack into the lodging house, all of them wondering what could have happened that Jack Kelly would have gotten so badly hurt. Some of them who were not so good friends with Jack and his gang snickered at the sight. But, Aidan's cold eyes warned them to keep their thoughts to themselves. Jack was too tired and sore to care what anyone thought, although he was sure to set the record straight later.

Jack was gently laid on a bed with Kloppman watching. "You want me to get a doctor?" the kind man asked.

"I can take care of it, for now, I think," said Aidan. "If he doesn't get better we'll get one." Aidan learned a few things in the medical field when a doctor stayed on the ranch in Santa Fe for a year. She also learned much from the Indians near the ranch who were kind enough to teach her what they knew. She unbuttoned Jack's shirt and took it off gently. He was barely conscious now but she didn't want him to sleep yet, fearing that he was hurt so badly and sick enough that he might not wake up. Of course, that was her imagination at work. Though he looked quite bad, Aidan's fears and past experiences made him seem worse. And she felt like she was staring at a much younger Jack, beaten senseless, her small hands trying to tend to the wounds.

"Geez," someone muttered.

Most of Jack's chest and stomach were an ugly black and blue. Aidan checked for broken ribs but was pretty sure they were just bruised, at least, she hoped they were. She saw the bandana wrapped around his forearm and shook her head and narrowed her eyes. They had joked about him starting a new fashion trend with the bandana on his forearm. But no one thought anything of it at the time. She carefully untied the bandana and saw that it hid a layer of bandage. _Why hadn't I seen this before_, she asked herself. _I should've noticed something was wrong when he wasn't wearing the bandana around his neck like usual. Stupid, stupid!_ When she unwrapped the makeshift bandage, she saw the ugly cut which was now infected. The wound itself wasn't serious, but it was the infection that must have been what led to the fever and his poor fighting. "Damn it Jack, when were you planning to tell us about this?"

Jack only smiled. He wanted to utter a witty remark or even say sorry but he was too tired and everything hurt. Even though he was lying down he still felt like everything was spinning. He wasn't even sure if this was all some dream. He had done his best to take care of it, but there was only so much he could do without the proper treatment and Jack was never the best at that sort of thing. It had always been Aidan who cared for both their injuries.

"Someone get a cool cloth and keep it on his head." Aidan continued to issue orders, asking the boys to buy several bags of ice as well as some medicine as she handed them some money. "Here." Aidan threw her small wallet to Specs. "Get ice and something to keep it cool in."

David took a breath. He suggested a few things and a few boys rushed out of the room. "What're you doing?" he asked, seeing Aidan take out a few things from her bag.

"These are a few things I picked up from the Indians. It's pretty strong stuff, but I'm gonna need more than this to help him. And I've never used it to treat anything this bad before."

"You a doctor or something?" Boots asked.

"No, but I wish I were now."

"What happened?" Crutchy asked. "How'd somethin' like dis happen?"

"Dose goons from a few days ago wanted revenge or somethin'," said Kid Blink. "So they decided to pick a fight. Dere were a lot of 'em bastards too and they had all sorts of weapons. Dis one big guy went for Jack and beat 'im real good."

"Should've seen dem other guys," muttered Jack. Aidan rolled her eyes and the boys snickered.

"I should've known," whispered Aidan. She washed the cut with warm water and Jack winced.

"Hey," Jack whispered, "youse trying to help me or hoit me here?"

"Sorry." She bit her lower lip, per her usual habit, not even realizing she drew blood. "Hey, hey, Aidan, relax," said David, seeing the blood trickling down her lip. She looked up at him and blinked. He wiped the blood from her lip. "It's ok." In any other situation, having David's fingers touch Aidan's lip might have meant something for either of them, but right now, the only thing they were worried about was Jack.

Aidan nodded and cleaned his wounds. But David did not know just how not ok it really was. It wasn't just Jack's condition that unnerved her, it was the presence of that man from a life she had left behind. And she found she was somehow grateful that she had Jack to focus her thoughts on. And although Jack groaned as she did her best to drain the infected area, Aidan was glad he wasn't quite conscious. She knew first-hand just how painful this could be. And she hoped she was doing this right. The boys returned with the ice and some medicine. David quickly prepared an ice pack and set it on Jack's forehead. He and the other boys helped Aidan treat the rest of Jack's wounds.

"Dis asshole did a real number on Jack," muttered Mush.

"I ain't never seen 'im like dis before," Itey shook his head. "Geez..."

"I ain't never seen so many shades o' black an' blue," Specs murmured.

Aidan shook her head. "Don't worry, he'll be ok." _I've seen him look worse. "_I'm worried about the fever more than anything else. It'll go down but slowly and if it doesn't break in two days, we'll get a doctor."

"We'll get dose creeps and soak 'em good," said Racetrack, punching his hand.

"Let me at'em," agreed Mush. The boys were soon roused, ready to fight.

"Hey, hey, hey," David shouted above everyone else. "You need to be quiet and let Jack rest." Everyone immediately quieted down. "Listen, we can't just go lookin' for trouble like that. We need to know who we're dealing with first, ok? These guys are serious."

"So are we," argued Skittery.

"Yeah, but we're not thugs," David pointed out. "These guys are ruthless - we're not like that. We're not killers. That guy would've killed Jack, or any one of us, if he had a chance. We have our usual fights, but no one ever gets killed. Could you take a life so easily?" His eyes met Aidan's and neither spoke, but it was obvious they both thought of how Aidan was tempted to do that very thing.

"We gotta get 'em back dough," Boots argued.

"I'm not saying that we let them get away with this, but we gotta be smart about it," explained David.

"I say, we let Aidan loose on 'em. She was kicking real ass," Kid Blink suggested.

Aidan looked at them and a smile tugged at the corner of her lip. They had no idea how close she came to killing that day. But, she was afraid now having an idea of what they were up against. She knew that the goon, Lloyd, how she wished she could forget his name, would definitely try to finish them off now. And if Lloyd was around, so was Shores. "Ok David, Blink, I know you guys fought real well and all, but I saw you take those hits. Lemme see you."

Kid Blink took off his hat and unbuttoned his shirt so Aidan could inspect his bruises. She told him to keep some ice on his bruised face and his side. "Gotta keep your pretty face lookin' good if you wanna keep sellin' papes to those ladies," she joked. She made him wash all of his cuts thoroughly warning him if he didn't he'd end up laid up like Jack.

When Aidan sat by David, she gently touched his cheek as she turned his head to see if he had anything other than his cut lip. David was admittedly embarrassed to have Aidan tend to him, but a part of him did not mind her touch. Though her fingers were calloused, her hands were gentle. When she asked to examine his chest, he felt his heart skip a beat. This didn't seem proper. Sure it was fine when she treated Jack and Blink, but he just couldn't help but feel like this wasn't appropriate.

"David, are you gonna do it or am I?"

He was glad none of the newsies heard, or he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it. So he reluctantly undid his shirt and Aidan checked the bruises that covered his chest. "I should have known something was up when he only cracked one joke about me today," he sighed. "He never misses an opportunity…"

"At least you didn't shove him out of bed this morning." _God I feel so guilty_.

"Haha, yeah I guess so. But that's still pretty funny." David chuckled again, despite the discomfort in his chest. "So what's the verdict, Doc? Am I going to live?"

Aidan tilted her head. "I think your pretty face will recover."

There was a moment of tense silence, her hand still on David's chest, his hand now near her waist. But it was immediately broken when David finally saw Aidan's injuries up close. "Hey, wait." He touched her cheek gently and saw the ugly bruise forming by her brow and then the dark bruises around her neck. "I'm gonna kill that guy," he stated.

"Get in line. I'm fine, ain't so bad - looks worse than it is."

"Ahuh."

Aidan's fingers gently touched her neck, wincing a little. She could still remember the last time someone grabbed her throat so tightly.

David blinked and then looked at his pocket watch. "Ah! My parents are gonna worry if I'm not home soon. I promised I'd help with dinner tonight."

"Go. Don't tell them _anything_. They'll only worry," said Aidan. "Try and sneak back tonight." David nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. He really didn't want to leave. Not like this. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms and for a moment, Aidan felt so comfortable. When David finally pulled away and left the group, she turned to the others. "No point in you guys hanging around either. Just relax. There's nothing more you can do. I'll watch over Jack."

"Hey, Aidan, we know youse tired, you don't gotta do dis all on your own," said Crutchy.

"Thanks Crutchy, but I'm fine. Get some food in your stomachs. That's an order boys!" They all saluted her and left. A few stayed behind to offer any assistance if it was needed. Aidan brushed Jack's bangs to the side. She let out a heavy breath and looked down at her trembling hands. She had been dreading this moment for four years. She's had nightmares that they would come for her, for them. But this was no longer just a nightmare. She squeezed her hands into fists to try and make them stop shaking. She could hear the remaining newsies downstairs chatting up a storm and she couldn't help but smile as she forced back tears. _Four years ago Jack, all we had was each other. When we were sick or beat, we only had each other. Now... now I see you got yourself over fifty boys who're willing to risk their lives for you. All a part of the family you've always wanted._ _I won't let 'em take that away from either of us._

* * *

A/N

Well that was... long. Sorry. But at least it was less sappy right? Hopefully you were able to follow what was going on. Thing should move faster from here on out so hang in there! The next chapter is part of this but I thought I'd break it up and make it less painful for you. Ignore the vague and totally inaccurate medical treatment haha.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Return of Santa Fe**

**Chapter 8 - Part 2**

"Hey, what happened?" Sarah asked her brother the minute he walked in. He looked a little worse for wear and she saw that cut on his lip was fresh. "Where's Jack and Aidan?"

David ignored the first question. "They couldn't make it."

Sarah narrowed her eyes but said nothing. _She's not buying it_. David eyed her carefully, knowing that despite what most people thought, Sarah was very insightful. And he found it incredibly hard to lie to her. She always could see right through him. But he didn't want to worry her either. Although he was beginning to wonder if her wrath was worth incurring; she was bound to find out.

Later, at the dinner table, David's parents inquired about their usual guests. "Medda wanted to practice something new with Aidan and Jack wanted to watch," David lied easily. He ignored the heavy look that his sister gave him as he spread more butter onto his bread. David didn't like how easily the words rolled off his tongue. _I think I've been hanging out with Jack a little too much_.

Unfortunately, what with his visible injuries, David couldn't keep everything from his parents. He mentioned that they got in a tussle, but the men picked the fight, not them. He made sure not to mention anything about Jack, only saying that everyone was ok and that they really should have seen the other guys. The Jacobs expressed their general disapproval; the fights were one of the only things Mrs. Jacobs did not like about Jack's influence, but they left it at that. Mayer was on the fence about it. He preferred his son did not get into any fights, but he couldn't deny that he was rather proud that David had learned to stand his ground and defend himself.

_What isn't he telling us – telling me?_ Sarah thought, watching her brother as they ate their dinner. He was avoiding her gaze and she knew it. And she knew that it had to do with Jack but wasn't sure what. _Could something have gone wrong during the fight? No, Jack's too tough for that. Maybe Aidan got hurt? That doesn't sound right either…_

* * *

Hours later, after everyone had gone to bed and the apartment was dark, lit only by the light from the streets, David quietly snuck out. "Care to tell me where you're headed?" came a voice as David felt a hand on his shoulder.

David's heart skipped a beat and he slowly turned around. "Don't do that," David hissed, when he realized it was just his sister. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "What happened, David? What's wrong?"

David shook his head. "Nothing. Go back home."

"David. I'm not stupid. Something happened today. Something bad." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Something happened to Jack didn't it..."

David sighed. _So much for not telling anyone._ "Come on." He held her hand tightly in his as they rushed to the Newsboys Lodging House. There, they entered quietly and lit a few candles to give some light to help them make their way. The newsies were fast asleep save for Aidan who sat wide awake, watching over Jack , with only a small candle for light. _Did she even move since I left?_

"Oh my goodness," Sarah gasped. She saw the bandages and she bit her lip. Aidan turned to them and wasn't too surprised to see Sarah. She figured David's sister wouldn't be as easy to fool as their parents. Aidan motioned for them to come on inside. "What happened?" she whispered. Even in the slight darkness she could see the bruise on Aidan's cheek. The shadows may have made it look much worse. Had Aidan not turned the collar up on her shirt, Sarah might have seen the bruises on her neck.

_No sense lying about it_, thought Aidan. "We got into a fight and Jack was hurt pretty badly thanks to his stupidity." Sarah didn't miss the bitterness in Aidan's voice. Her countenance asked the blond to explain further. "He got a wound from the fight two days ago and needless to say, it got infected. He wasn't feeling well when we fought and so the guy he was up against took advantage of that..."

Sarah turned to David. "You two ok?" _Great, if Jack's this hurt, what isn't David telling me about himself?_ She gripped his arm tightly.

"Fine," said David, shrugging and ignoring the sharp pain in his chest as he did so. "Jack's gonna be ok too, Sarah."

Aidan nodded. "His fever's going down. The medicine's working real well. Don't worry."

"That's why you're still up watching him like a hawk," Sarah countered. Aidan said nothing. "Come on, Aidan, take a break, I'll sit with him." Aidan finally relented and stood up, stretching. When she stretched too far, she winced and recoiled a little.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air," said David and he led Aidan to the fire escape while Sarah sat beside Jack, her hand over his. The young woman was scared. She had never seen Jack hurt like this before. None of them had, save for Aidan. _He looks so…fragile… like he's a totally different person._ She didn't approve of Jack or her brother fighting, but having seen what they've gone up against in person, she understood their reasons. But that was when she, when everyone, thought Jack was near invincible.

"He oughta be pretty well by tomorrow night if the fever breaks," said Aidan, but her voice seemed far away.

David shook his head. "I'm not worried about Jack. I'm worried about you. You haven't gotten any rest and I saw how you were today." He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "You and Jack knew that creep. Who is he?"

Aidan swallowed and closed her eyes. She had wanted to avoid this entirely, or at least push out as far away as she could. But apparently, fate had other plans. And for a moment she racked her brain to try and concoct her story. "Name's Lloyd…. They call 'im the Lumberjack. We've known him…for a long time, Jack and I. Jack beat him before in a fight and I guess he's still really pissed." She made sure to leave out that Lloyd gave his share of beatings upon both of them before Jack had a chance to finally take him own. "That guy needs anger management lessons." David knew there was more to the story, but he also knew better than to push it, for now. He really would prefer not to have Aidan's anger directed at him. "Listen, David, we need to find out more about these guys, just like you said. You think Denton can dig anything up?"

"Maybe, I don't know. They seem like any other gang to me."

"Tell him that they had distinctive tattoos. They all had knuckle tattoos or something like that."

"I didn't even notice," admitted David.

Aidan noticed it when she got close to Lloyd. And although the tattoo was obviously old, it had not been around when she knew him.

"You go ask Denton tomorrow. I'm gonna go head over to Brooklyn and ask Spot what he and his boys can get for us."

"I'll go with you."

"I'm a big girl."

"They're gonna be after all of us now. We've gotta travel in groups." Aidan took a deep breath and nodded knowing David was right. Jack always did say he was the smart one.

"You guys better get back home. I don't want you getting into any trouble. We've got enough of it as it is." She straightened up and David followed her inside, though he wondered if she was reluctant to leave whatever comfort these rooftops gave to her.

Sarah kissed Jack's forehead and squeezed his hand as she rose to her feet. She whispered something in his ear and Aidan felt relieved to see someone else able to care for Jack. Sarah walked up to Aidan and gave her a gentle embrace. "You take care ok?" she eyed Aidan's bruise again.

"I will." Sarah gave her a look. "Really. Get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"It'll be a long day until this is over," said David.

Aidan looked at Jack painfully. _You have no idea._ David put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently as he looked into her emerald eyes. He saw a flurry of emotions and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Aidan returned the embrace, burying her face in David's shoulder. For at least that moment it felt good to lean against someone. And she couldn't help but feel safe.

_Maybe I should stay_, David thought as they pulled away. _But I can't let Sarah go home alone and I'm sure Aidan will kick us out eventually._

When the Jacobs siblings left, Aidan took her place beside Jack again and shook her head. _I should have seen this coming... All of this…it was too good to be true. They just can't leave us alone, can they? Maybe… maybe I should never have come back… _

* * *

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles! You couldn't even get a bunch of kids," shouted the angry figure as he stalked back and forth. The smoke from his cigar trailed behind him.

"Sorry sir," said a goon. "They're pretty damn good at fighting."

"I don't want excuses!"

Suddenly another figure appeared."You've failed me far too many times now," said a deep, voice dripping with a snooty accent.

"My apologies, sir, said the first figure, bowing his head just a little.

"Shores, I do not tolerate failures. Those two are now out of my grasp and could possibly ruin my future... And now you can't even touch those kids who stopped you? What do I pay you for?" He gave a heavy sigh. "I want some improvements otherwise I will be forced to _replace_ you." The figure secured his top hat and buttoned his vest. As he turned to leave he trusted that his words would not be taken lightly.

Once the gentleman had disappeared, Lloyd, the Lumberjack, stepped forward. "Boss, I think you should know dat we's dealing wid two very important people here."

"Oh?" asked Shores, wondering how a bunch of street rats could be so important. He took a puff from his cigar.

"Francis Sullivan and Aidan Lyons."

Shores looked at his thug, blinking once, then twice. "You can't be serious." Lloyd arched his brows. When Shores broke into a deep laugh, Lloyd looked quizzically at his superior. "I remember seein' that Sullivan'kid's picture on newspapers last year. I could've killed him then... but I figured that I had other things to deal with and since he wasn't botherin' me I wouldn't bother him. Goes by Jack Kelly now don't he?" Shores shrugged. "It's a good change… but apparently he hasn't gotten any smarter. And now… Oooh now I'll show him!" He shook his head, chuckling, and blew a thick cloud of smoke into the air. "And Aidan… welcome home my girl..."

"But sir, he's friends with the Governor."

"So what? Roosevelt's an idiot anyway. He won't even remember Jack Kelly or his newsies." The figure chuckled. "Oh, I been waiting for this."

* * *

Now this really deserves a Dun Dun Dun! Right? Right? Ok maybe not. Alright, yes finally Chapter 8 is over with! I re-read this before posting and I do apologize for how badly it's written. I don't really know what happened but it feels so rushed and very…eh. Like I was trying too hard. (Well I probably was haha). Sorry!


	10. Chapter 9: Brooklyn Back-Up

**Return of Santa Fe**

**Ch. 9 Brooklyn Back-Up**

The next morning, Kloppman entered the room quietly and saw that Aidan hadn't slept at all that night. She greeted him with a forced smile and told him that Jack's fever had improved tremendously. Kloppman woke the boys up as quietly as he could, but it really didn't matter. At that point, Jack could probably have slept through most anything. Aidan was fairly sure the train to Santa Fe could have rolled right on through the building and he would not even stir.

"Hey, how you doin'," Bumlets asked, putting his hand on Aidan's shoulder. "You sleep at all?"

"Not really," she replied with a tired smile.

"Youse gotta get some rest, Aidan. Ain't gonna do you no good to get sick yerself," Racetrack told her, putting on his cap.

"We'll watch over Jack," Crutchy volunteered.

Aidan smiled. "Thanks, but it's ok. You guys go carry the banner. Tell David that Jack's gettin' better, k?"

"Sure thing," nodded Itey. "You want us to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Aidan told them. "Go on, don't wanna be late. Jack'd be disappointed in you boys otherwise. Hey, and stay in groups if you can. These guys might know who we are and they might go after any newsie so be careful out there!"

"Yes Ma'am," they chorused. As the newsies got ready, the usual bustling chatter was kept to a minimum. It was not just their attempt to keep from waking Jack, but a heavy cloud hung over their heads. The newsies were never usually this quiet unless they had been shushed during one of Medda's performances.

Aidan leaned back against her chair and sighed. A part of her wanted to sleep, exhausted, but fear was coursing through her now and she was afraid for her friends more than anything else. She squeezed Jack's hands. She wouldn't want to sleep anyway; not with what threatened to haunt her. As grateful as she was to have friends now, to have such a big family, she was also afraid that meant there would be more people he could hurt.

* * *

When David awoke, he understood completely why Jack had not wanted to get up the previous morning. Although not sick, his body ached terribly. _Ugh I've never been this sore in my entire life! I didn't even feel this bad last night… but now… I don't think I can even get out of bed…. _His entire body felt like lead and even just breathing was uncomfortable. He really hoped that the goons they fought felt a lot worse.

"Come on, get up! Get uuuup," Les pulled at his older brother's arm. "We gotta go!"

David was sorely tempted to push his brother away, but he gathered what willpower he could muster and forced himself to sit up. His head didn't think that was such a good idea. "Ugggggh."

"Here," Sarah put a cup of some warm liquid in his hands. "This is supposed to help."

"What is it?" he looked suspiciously at his sister.

Sarah shrugged. "Aidan said you might need it." _And boy, you definitely need something_, she thought. Her brother looked down right terrible.

David barely recalled Aidan handing his sister something last night before they left. He sniffed at the liquid and wrinkled his nose. He licked his lips and looked at his sister who stared at him, just as curious as he was. He put the cup to his lips and took a sip and choked. "Ugh it's so bitter."

"Stop being a baby and drink it already. You're going to be late."

Sighing, David drank the rest of the liquid. And when his legs finally felt like they would hold his weight, he got ready for the day. By the time he rushed out of the door, Les in the lead, prodding him on, he did feel a little better. But he could not completely shake how tired and sore he was.

When David and Les met up with the newsies, the boys relayed Aidan's message. He only bought about fifty papes and sold them as quickly as he could, banding together with Skittery and Jake. They dropped Les off at home when they finished and David made his brother promise not to run off anywhere. He was frustrated, but promised to stay put. They considered keeping Jack's condition a secret from Les, but figured he'd find out anyway. He was sworn to secrecy, however, to make sure that neither his parents nor Medda caught wind of the situation. And who better to keep the Cowboy's secret than his biggest fan?

After insisting he would be fine by himself, David then rushed to Denton's, hoping to find the reporter at home. David knocked and held his breath. Moments later, Denton opened the door with a warm smile, but before he could say anything, David walked right in. "We need your help," was all David said. His countenance was enough to tell Denton that something was seriously wrong and he promptly closed the door.

"What is it?" asked the reporter motioning for David to sit down. He did not miss the healing cut on David's lip.

"A few days ago, Jack and I, and some other newsies got into a fight with some guys who were beating up on these two people. We stopped them and the husband and wife got out of there. Well, these guys weren't too happy with that so they attacked us yesterday…" Denton wondered why David paused. "Jack got hurt real bad."

Denton raised a brow. The infamous Jack Kelly injured in a fight? This definitely did not sound good.

"Yeah I know. I guess he was sick at the time but didn't tell anyone. But it gets worse… one of them knows Jack and Aidan. I mean _knows_ them. He knew Jack's real name."

_This is definitely getting interesting_, thought Bryan.

"And I swear he woulda killed Jack if he had the chance. And he very nearly tried killing Aidan if she wasn't in better shape." David noticed Denton about to ask a question. "She's ok, well, for the most part I guess."

"And you?" Denton gestured to his lip.

"Dr. Aidan said I'd live," David grinned.

After chuckled, Bryan Denton sat back in his chair and slowly licked his lips, worry now creased in his brow. "So I'm guessing we need to figure out who these people are and what they want… Why they're willing to kill…" He watched David nod. "Well I can't do much unless you give me more information on this gang."

David told Denton about the tattoos. Denton's expression changed. "You know them?"

"Know _of_ them. They're called the Iron Knuckles. I've never worked on anything related to them, but from the little I've heard, they've often been hired to do a lot of shady dealings for the big boys."

"You think they were doing something for someone powerful and we stopped 'em?"

"It's possible," he mused. "Either way, I'll see what I can find. Where's Jack now?"

"He's laid up at the lodging house. Aidan's with him. He's getting better so I'm not too worried, but if these guys strike... Jack's in no state to be fighting again."

"Right. I'll get on it right away. I'll come by the lodging house tomorrow night." Denton let out a breath. He had seen war for himself, out in the field, but the things these boys got into, well, it was never short of exciting. "David, be careful."

"You too, Denton. Thanks for helping."

"Anytime." They exchanged goodbyes and Denton shook his head. Why was he not surprised that the Newsies just happened to get on the hit list of one of the most dangerous gangs in New York? Though the Iron Knuckles were not entirely well known, in the underground they were pretty tough. They were the errand boys of corrupt, wealthy men, using their brutality to get what they wanted, what they were paid to do. He quickly buttoned his coat, grabbed his things and went to investigate the matter further. His other articles and his quiet afternoon would have to wait.

Meanwhile, David rushed to the Newsie Lodging House and found Aidan still sitting with Jack. "Have you moved at all?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Oh of course not. I'm not human - I don't need to go the bathroom," Aidan replied and David gave her a look. "You meet up with Denton?"

"Yeah. Said we're going up with some really big guys."

"No kiddin'."

"He's gonna look into it and said he'll probably have something by tomorrow night. How's it going?"

"Jack's getting better. It takes a lot more than a fever and a beating like that to get 'im down."

"Yeah, I believe it. Hey listen, Sarah'll be here in an hour or so and I'm sure some of the boys will be too. When they get here they can watch over Jack and we can go to Brooklyn."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Aidan, go change, you've still got blood all over your shirt." Aidan looked down at her shirt and sighed.

"Yes sir," she muttered. The girl quickly changed into a clean blue shirt, not bothering with a vest this time. She soaked her bloodied shirt but would not be surprised if it was a lost cause.

"Go get some fresh air while you're at it," David told her.

"What?"

"I know you - you can't stay cooped up for too long. You need some fresh air, Aidan, and some heights- some place really, really high." The young woman couldn't believe it but not only was she smiling at David's attempt to cheer her up, but she was also listening to his orders. She took a step outside and looked around. She didn't see any suspicious characters and wondered if they would attack the other newsboys or if they were more intent on getting Jack and her. She sat there and smelled all of New York. She had missed this smell of summer out on the streets. There may be those who would not be so fond of it, wrinkling their noses, but it was home. And she never thought she would be here smelling it all again. Before she went back inside she heard someone calling her name from below.

"Hey Aidan, are you doing ok?" Sarah asked, looking up. "I brought some snacks. I figured you probably haven't eaten all day."

"Thanks Sarah." Aidan climbed back inside and Sarah ran up the stairs.

Aidan took the small loaf of bread Sarah offered and ate it, chewing and swallowing more out of habit than want or need. "Hey, Sarah, try not to go around by yourself too much. These guys saw David and they might find out that he has a family..."

Sarah nodded, slightly concerned, but she didn't show it. Instead she gave Aidan a good once over to make sure her injuries were getting better. It was only then that she noticed the black and blue ring around Aidan's neck. The blond girl brushed it off saying it didn't even hurt anymore. Sarah was pretty sure that wasn't true.

"Sarah, Aidan and I need to go to Brooklyn and have a talk with Spot. Can you stay here and watch Jack?" David asked.

"Of course." As if she would be anywhere but by Jack's side, and Sarah's countenance told her brother as much.

"Who's going ta Brooklyn?" someone asked outside the door.

"We need to go talk to Spot and see if he can find anything about these guys," David said.

"You think you can find your way by now, Davey?" joked Racetrack.

David gave him a look. "Any volunteers to accompany us then?" It wasn't that they needed a guide so much as they needed to make sure they weren't too outnumbered.

"I'll go," said Boots.

"Me too," nodded Mush who just appeared.

"Count me in," said Swifty.

Soon a small crowd of Newsies filed in. "The rest of you guys stay here and keep Sarah company," said David. "Just in case, check outside every now and then, cause they might try something... especially if they know we brought Jack here."

"Should we bring 'im somewhere safer like Medda's?" asked Snoddy.

"It might be safer, but we don't wanna give Medda any trouble."

"Does she even know?" asked Pie Eater.

"Maybe we oughta let her know," suggested Dutchy. "I mean don't you got a show tonight, Aidan?"

"Oh for the love of-" Aidan muttered, slapping her forehead, "I totally forgot. Dutchy, you and Racetrack and some others tell her what's going on. Don't tell her that Jack's laid up or she'll worry too much. Just tell her that something's come up and I can't make it..."

"She'll know something's wrong," David said.

"Yeah she will," nodded Aidan. _She'll know more than you think_, she thought. Medda knew Jack and Aidan better than the others were aware of. She had known them since they were children, known about their troubled lives. She would definitely worry. But it was better that she didn't know the details. Aidan could only imagine Medda's reaction if she ever discovered who they were up against. The woman may very well try to ship her back out to Santa Fe herself.

"Let's move it guys," David said, "while it's still light out."

"Scared of da dark, Davey?" Mush teased.

"Yeah, when some creeps like the Iron Knuckles are out to get us."

They laughed. "Don't worry Davey, we'll protect ya," said Specs. "We'll soak anyone who's dumb enough ta get in our way."

"Yeah," chorused the newsies. David sighed and Aidan shook her head with a smile. They were slightly worried the newsies didn't quite understand how serious the situation was, but at the same time, they were glad for it. They've all lived such rough lives that this didn't really seem like it was anything other than another bump in the road full of potholes. Hell, their lives weren't even well enough to be paved with cobblestone.

* * *

"Did she say when she might be back?" Medda asked the boys who brought her the message.

"No idea," shrugged Racetrack. "Don't worry dough, Medda."

Medda sighed. "I wish I couldn't, but I can't help myself, Race. Those two will give me a heart attack one day." The newsies laughed, not knowing that Medda wasn't entirely joking. She asked them to stay for the show as she walked to the stage. She hoped that the newsies were right and things would be ok, but she couldn't help but have a heavy feeling in her chest. The newsies were pretty good about covering things up, but they were incredibly vague about a lot of things. _I don't like this at all. Something bad's brewing_, she thought. But her worried countenance was replaced by a bright smile as she took her place onstage.

* * *

Aidan was silent throughout the entire walk to Brooklyn while the other boys joked around, trying to make light of the situation. David wanted to try and cheer Aidan up but was afraid whatever he said or do would make her feel worse. When they reached the docks, a few Brooklyn boys were still swimming. They all eyed the Manhattan Newsies with tough glares. David, though less intimidated than before, was still uncomfortable there. And he realized he hadn't quite thought of an angle to use with Spot.

"Hey dere Davey," someone greeted.

"Lookee 'ere it's Aidan," shouted someone else.

"Looks like she's gonna need some makeup to fix dat face," someone snickered.

"Hey, where's Kelly?"

"Yeah, where's da Cowboy? Or is he too beat ta visit?" Mush was about to make a move on the Brooklyn Newsie, but David held him back. This was not a time to pick a fight with the guys they needed help from. They walked on by without saying a word. But Aidan, without even looking at the boys who were taunting them, walked by and shoved two of the closest ones hard, forcing them off the dock and into the water. There was a surprised yelp followed by a large splash. Mush and Boots smiled at her as they laughed, but her expression didn't change. And their laughter died. She looked up and saw Spot who was watching them from his perch above. Green met blue and Spot pursed his lips thoughtfully, cane twirling in his hand.

Spot Conlon jumped down to greet them and he shook hands with Aidan and David. "So, I 'ere Jacky-boy is out of commission," he said. "You guys really know how ta pick your fights. You ain't lookin' so hot eidah." He looked at David and Aidan's visible bruises. Although she tried to hide it, he could see the bruises around her neck. Seeing that, he gripped his cane tighter.

"Hey it wasn't our fault," Mush started to argue, but Aidan signaled for them him to let it go. It didn't matter who started what. It was more important now that they finish it.

Spot grinned. "So I take it now dat Jacky-boy's out, Aidan and Davey here are runnin' da show. Ain't dat cute." The Brooklyn boys laughed. "So whaddaya want 'ere, huh? Sympathy? I'll send Jacky-boy some flowers." More laughter followed.

Aidan narrowed her eyes. She was tired, worried, and now she was angry. Spot's smug face was too much for her. She knew that under it the Brooklyn newsie had to have been at least a little concerned, but he had to put up a front, they all did. That was the only way to survive… but now was not the time for that. And before anyone knew what happened, her fist connected with Spot's cheek and he was forced to fall back a few steps. "What da hell was dat for?" demanded the young man, more than a little angry. Nobody hits Spot Conlon.

"That was for Jack!" she shouted as one kid made a move to get Aidan, not tolerating the idea that someone had just struck their leader. But, Aidan gracefully stepped aside and delivered a strong left hook that sent the boy to the ground. "Anyone else want some of this?" She held her fists up.

"Hey, hey," David tried to calm her, but it was pretty obvious she was on fire and it was best to let this one die out on its own lest he got burned. He was angry himself, but few ever went up against Spot himself. Even Jack refused to fight Spot unless he had to.

Spot glared at Aidan, whose gaze did not waiver, whatsoever. She looked around at the boys who held their slingshots and other weapons ready to fight her. The Manhattan Newsies looked apprehensively at David who was staring at Aidan, unsure of what she may do. He did not want any more injured friends. Although he wasn't all too worried about Aidan, he was admittedly concerned about Mush, Swifty, Boots and himself. He was not all too excited about getting into another fight that he was pretty sure he wouldn't do so well in. David wondered what Jack would have done in his place.

"You think you're so tough," Aidan shouted to the Brooklyn Newsies. "But you ain't so tough to me!" She walked up to Spot and he found himself looking eye to eye with her. Aidan quickly grabbed Spot's collar and shoved him against a thick wooden beam, their noses almost touching. "You make me sick, Spot. You and your stupid gang! Need I remind you that your friend is in trouble? Sure, you're both competitors on your own turfs, and all that. But, he's hurt and sick and he needs your help. _We_ need your help. We _don't_ need your arrogant, apathetic behavior! I'm so sick of you idiots acting tough when you oughta be tough to your enemies and not your friends! All you're provin' to anybody is that you're just a bunch of jerkfaced assholes. Now are you going to help or not?"

Spot looked into Aidan's green eyes and sighed. How could he say no to a pretty girl who not only kicked his ass but made sense? "Alright, yeah, I'll help Jacky-boy, but he owes me."

"No, Spot, I owe you. This is your favor to me. But, Spot, if he was really your friend, then there wouldn't be any debts." Spot said nothing. Aidan let go of his collar and backed away, though she still felt the urge to give him a matching bruise on the other cheek. David put his hand on her shoulders, in part to make sure she didn't lunge after Spot. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I'll look into this gang and get some boys to watch over da Cowboy an' the others," said Spot, tilting his head to the side. Weapons and readied fists were lowered as the Brooklyn Newsies took their cue from their leader.

"Thanks, Spot." Aidan's face softened. She meant it.

"No, thank you." He pointed to his bruised cheek and grinned. "Jacky-boy wasn't kidding when he said not to mess wid you." He spit on his hand and offered it to Aidan who spit and shook Spot's hand firmly. They both smiled.

"Yeah, well you let me know if you need another one to match."

"I'll be sure to think 'bout dat. I can see why youse and Jacky-boy get along so well. Almost scary really." He eyed David carefully. "Now, you watch out ya hear. Dese goons you fought ain't playin' no games. Dey mean business an da more dey lose da more dey gonna mess wid youse."

"Thanks a lot Spot," said David. "You gonna come yourself?'

"I might do dat, Davey. I might just do dat. I'm gonna make sure you been tellin' your sista dat I been sayin' hi," winked Spot. David grinned. He wondered if Jack hadn't wooed his sister first, if he would have had to fight all the newsies off. "Now run along, kiddies. Never fear, Brooklyn's here." The Brooklyn boys opened up a path and let their Manhattan counterparts walk back with Aidan in the lead. Before David could get far, Spot pulled him back. "Hey, you watch over dat goil, Davey. She don't look too good," Spot said in a low voice. "An' I don't just mean dose bruises."

David nodded, his eyes on Aidan as she walked alongside Boots. "I know."

* * *

"So what'd Spot say?" Racetrack asked them when they arrived back at the Lodging house.

"He'll look into it," said David. "How's Jack doin'?" David kissed his sister's forehead.

"He woke up a few times already," said Sarah. "His fever broke completely about an hour ago." Aidan closed her eyes, relieved. "Aidan, he's really worried about you."

"Yeah well the idiot oughta be worried 'bout himself," muttered Aidan. "I'm gonna soak 'im the minute he's back to normal. Now, you and David better head home before your parents get too worried. Thanks for stayin' with him."

"We'll be back tomorrow," David said. He put a hand on Aidan's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Try to get some rest ok?"

"…yeah, sure."

"Uhuh." David sighed. He touched the large patch of black and blue by the side of her head and she winced. "Better keep icing that or Medda won't let you back on stage." She swatted his hand and he chuckled.

When the Jacobs siblings reached the street and the warm summer air greeted them, Sarah clung to her brother's arm. "David, Jack kept saying that '_he's_' going to come back for her." She mentioned how Jack seemed visibly shaken, not realizing that as he slept, he relived previous encounters with Lloyd that did not always end so well. "What's going on that you're not telling me?"

"I don't know much more than you," admitted David. "Aidan said that this guy is some jerk from their past... Jack beat 'im up pretty good I guess and so when he saw Jack in the group that's why he went after him."

"But why would he go after Aidan?"

"Maybe they were together when Jack beat this guy up."

"There's something more than that... There is some real history here. Jack was really worried about Aidan. He would've jumped out of bed and gone after you guys in Brooklyn if he could've."

"I know, but you wanna try forcing it out of either of them?" David gave her a look. "I'm certainly not ready to get Aidan angry at me. I'd like to see my next birthday, thanks." Sarah grit her teeth and huffed. "Listen, we gotta wait for them to tell us, Sarah."

"I wish they would just trust us." _I wish Jack would trust me_. She fidgeted with the fabric on her skirt.

"I do too, but they've lived their lives trusting no one but themselves... Hey, at least Aidan's her real name."

Later that night, while most of the world slept, Jack's eyes fluttered open. When his vision adjusted to the dim light, he saw Aidan's figure sitting beside him. "Get to bed, stupid goil," he muttered to her in a hoarse voice.

"You oughta be talkin'," Aidan retorted in a hushed whisper.

"I _am_ in bed and I been sleepin almost twenty-four hours now from what Sarah tol' me."

"Yeah well I'm not sick or beat up. So shut up."

Jack squeezed the hand that lay in his. "You ok? Dey haven't tried -"

"We're all ok. They haven't tried anything yet… But, Jack, if Lloyd is here, Shores must be here too." There was a hitch in her voice.

"I know." Jack lifted his hand so that it covered Aidan's. "That's why I'm worried 'bout you. Don't go walkin' 'round anywhere by yourself, ya hear? Who knows what dose assholes are gonna try an' do."

"I'll be ok."

"I find dat hard ta believe."

"..." Aidan looked away. "Denton and Spot are going to look into this gang we're up against."

"I'm not worried about the gang."

"I'm not worried about the gang…it's the guys who they follow. Lloyd and Shores are who I'm worried about."

"Listen, I told you dat I ain't gonna let dem touch you. Never again, so don't worry. An' next time I won't be so pathetic." Aidan lifted her collar up so that Jack would not see the bruises there. She knew he would throw a fit.

"Jack that's exactly what I'm afraid of. They're definitely out for blood this time..."

"Shh. It's ok. I promise, Aidan. I _promise_. And we don't know for sure that Shores is gonna be in on dis. He went ta jail remember?"

"Jack, you know just how well a jail can keep someone in."

"My old man's still in dere."

"He doesn't wanna get out. In his case, jail's a better place than being out here."

"..."

"Hey Jack…" Aidan shuffled her feet a little.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I shoved you out of the bed…"

Jack blinked. Then he let out a smile. "I guess I forgive ya. But, don't be surprised if you end up on the floor one of dese days."

Aidan couldn't help but return his smile as she kissed Jack's forehead, glad that this time it was cool to the touch and not burning hot as it had been before. "Go back to sleep, Cowboy."

The young man didn't argue. Before he could tell Aidan to do the same, he found his eyes closing as he slipped into another deep sleep. But just as it was earlier, this sleep was fraught with bad memories and skeletons from his closet that he had hoped to keep buried. And the monsters that lurked in the shadows of his mind were now there, only they were no longer hiding and they were no longer just shadows.

* * *

Yeah ok so as an afterthought I realized maybe the guys should have real iron knuckles as weapons in addition to the clubs, bats, and axes from the previous chapters lol. Just pretend they did, lol.


	11. Chapter 10: When Skeletons Come Crawling

**Return of Santa Fe**

Ch. 10 When Skeletons Come Crawling Out

Author's Note: This chapter contains some adult themes and while not overtly explicit could still be considered pretty intense and potential for trigger. So please proceed with caution.

* * *

When morning came, Jack refused to stay in bed any longer, although they wouldn't let him leave the lodging house. "Jeez youse all actin' like I'm gonna die," he complained, trying to scratch at the scab forming over his cut wound.

"Jack, you're not totally well yet," Aidan scolded, swatting his hand to make him stop. "Just relax please. Tonight, we'll see what Denton'll have to say. Spot might be comin' over too."

"I'm supposed to be in a good mood for dat?"

"Just shut up and drink this," sighed Aidan, handing him a cup of herbal tea.

"Dis better not be some sleeping potion or whatever, Aidan." He looked at the liquid suspiciously.

"Even if it was, you can't do anything about it, Cowboy." Jack grumbled and drank the tea, which tasted weird, in his opinion, but not bad. When he gave the empty cup back to Aidan, he caught sight of her neck and he grabbed her hand to keep her from walking away. When Aidan saw what Jack's eyes concentrated on she tried to move away but he would not let go. "Jack-"

"Did he do this?" he asked, looking at her, anger forming in his eyes.

"It's not that bad. It looks worse than it is. I swear."

"I don't care, Aidan, he –" Jack couldn't finish. He could still remember the last time anyone had their hands around her neck. He could still hear how she gasped for air trying to breathe and scream for help. Her face had been much younger, and bloodier. Her hands were much smaller against the ones that squeezed her throat as she tried to pry the grubby fingers off of her.

Aidan finally wrestled her hand back. "Jack… stop it. Just….leave it be ok? I don't want to think about it, I don't want to talk about it. Won't do us any good." Her heart was racing again. That smell of _his_ whiskey suddenly filled her nose and she wanted to gag.

"Aidan…." Jack stood up and put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and put her cheek against his shoulder. After she let out a deep breath, she pulled away and smiled.

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to get better." She touched his face. "Sarah might find herself a prettier guy if you don't heal up soon." Jack rolled his eyes as she snickered.

Hours later, Jack sat out on a window ledge, looking out at the street below. "I oughta be out dere not cooped up in this joint. I feel like a bloody prisoner."

"Is the prisoner allowed visitors?" came a voice. Jack turned and the spark in his eyes returned when he recognized the voice. Sarah walked in and immediately gave Jack a gentle embrace, not wanting to aggravate his injuries. "I was so worried about you."

"Aw, Sarah. You should know betta dan ta worry 'bout me," smiled Jack. How she felt so good in his arms. "So how youse been doin? Your family ok?"

"We're all ok. Les is having a hard time keeping things a secret though. He's been very good, but it's hard for him not to talk about you all the time." Jack beamed. "He's really worried about you, but I think out of all of us he was the most confident that you would recover."

"Dat's my Les," Jack smiled. He would have laughed but it hurt too much if he moved too suddenly. His wounds were healing nicely but his bruised ribs would take the longest to heal. Sarah bit her lip when he winced slightly as he moved. Although Jack was much better, she wondered just how much he was still hurting under that handsome smile.

"We saw Denton on our way here. He said to meet him at Tibby's. Dinner's on him."

"Sounds like good ole Denton found somethin'," mused Jack.

"Word's that Spot'll be comin' too," said David who entered the room.

"Surprise, surprise," Jack grinned. He turned to where Aidan once stood but found that she had disappeared. Jack stuck his thumb out. "Up on the roof," he told David who was looking for her too.

"Something wrong?"

"A lot on her mind," was all Jack said.

"Let's not forget her obsession with heights," smiled David, trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah looked at her brother, but he shook his head and looked back out the window. "What's going on Jack?"

The young man let out a deep breath. "Dese guys are out for blood, Sarah, and we's all a little on edge. You be careful ok? I don't want nuttin' happenin' to ya." Jack put his hand against her face. The last thing he wanted was pulling anyone else into this mess.

"I'll be ok. You're the one who should be careful." They sat down on one of the beds. "Jack, why are you so worried about Aidan?"

"Cause I'm always worried about Aidan. Ever since we's kids, we looked out for each other. She worries 'bout me, an' I worry 'bout 'er." Sarah knew there was more. There was always more, but again she decided she wouldn't push it. She was just glad Jack was looking more like himself. "Hey, Sarah. You ain't gonna run off wid some prettier guy jus' cause of dis right?" He pointed to his bruised face and she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Well, now that I think about it…." She giggled and kissed Jack on his good cheek.

Sarah's laughter carried to the roof where Aidan looked out at the city and scanned the streets. The newsies were returning home and she watched as they greeted each other heartily down below. Then she looked to the orange hues of the darkening sky. "Hey Aidan, you ok?" David asked, walking up to her.

"Just scoutin'."

"We're meetin' up with Denton and Spot over at the restaurant."

"Ok." David didn't miss how her grip on the ledge tightened, her knuckles white.

"Are we really gonna go up against these guys, Aidan? I mean it's one thing to get revenge against some punks but we're dealin' with a real gang. This isn't a game."

"I know. Believe me…. I know. This isn't even just a matter of soakin' some punks for Jack's sake. It's about keepin' them from soakin' us... or worse."

* * *

As a summer storm raged outside Tibby's, a majority of the Manhatten Newsies, along with Spot and some of his boys, Sarah, and Les, were crowded around Bryan Denton. They had just finished their dinner and were now sipping their drinks. "So, what you gotta say, Denton?" Racetrack prodded. "You too, Spot?"

"Yeah, youse gonna leave us in suspense all night?" Kid Blink asked.

Denton looked at Spot offering him the floor. Spot shook his head and smiled, making a grand gesture for Denton to go first. The reporter couldn't argue with Brooklyn's leader so he took the floor. "Well, here's what I got. I dug around and found out that they aren't just thugs. Some of them are real, cold-blooded killers. They've got one sort of leader but they follow the highest bidder and do his dirty work. I think you guys stumbled in on the gang when they were ordered to exterminate some of their client's bugs."

"You mean kill?" Mush asked. "Geez..."

"Yeah," nodded Spot. "Good job boys. Word's out dat dey was hired by some hotshot politician whose little secret was 'bout ta be spilled by dat couple. So he wanted dem outta da picture."

"So now they want revenge?" said David. The Newsies muttered amongst themselves.

"Dat all ya got?" Boots asked.

"Naw. We don't know who dat hot shot politician is yet, but we know who's runnin' the show under 'im."

"Well?"

"Name's Neil Shores. Goes by 'Six,' cause he's got six-fingers on his left hand. He went ta jail couple years back, but got out. He's a real brute from what I 'ear." Jack swallowed hard and his eyes flew to Aidan whose face was unreadable, but he knew what was going on in her head. No one saw her fingers gripping the fabric of her pants tightly under the table. Only Jack noticed how her jaw tightened and clenched. His own heart was racing.

"I remember him," murmured Denton. "He's done anything from mugging guys and killing for a few bucks to abusing kids and women, raping them, and even killing them..." He shook his head. "It was only due to a few testimonies and a lot of hard work that finally led to his arrest and his jail time."

"Dat guy needs ta go down," someone shouted.

"So whaddaya say newsies, should we pay 'em back?" asked Racetrack, getting to his feet.

"Yeah," they shouted.

"Hold on! Hold on," David shook his head, getting to his feet. "These guys are dangerous! We're not killers like that! We can't just walk up to them and get into a fight!"

"Dave's right," Jack murmured. "We need to figure something out."

"Besides, they're after us now. If anything they're gonna get into a fight with us first," added David, who was glad that for once Jack supported his think-first-act-later method rather than jumping in head-first into a fray.

"And we'll show 'em what we made of," Kid Blink argued.

"We're not murderers! Listen we gotta stick together. Travel in groups ok? We gotta find their weak spot and go from there," David continued to argue. "Even if they do get into a fight with us, at some point it might better to run and fight another day," David said. "It'll take more than just fists to beat these guys."

Jack stood up to support David. "Dere's a whole lotta us and we's all willin' ta fight, but dese guys are willin' ta _kill_. So like Dave said, we's gotta stick togedder and play it cool. Don't go lookin' for trouble." He turned to Spot.

The Brooklyn native nodded. "Brooklyn's got youse boys' backs." They hooted and Spot held out his cane.

"How big is this gang?" Specs asked.

"Dey're pretty big but a lot of 'em ain't as tough as those guys you went up against. I hoid da one who roughed you up has been fightin' all his life and killed a few people too," said Spot, looking straight at Jack. "Goes by Lumberjack cause he likes to use axes on his victims."

_Tell me somethin' I don't know_, thought Jack. "Ok. Well maybe we can outnumber 'em den."

"If we get to their leader or this politician, you think we can make 'em stop or something?" asked David.

"If we can find out who hired them and get it out in public then maybe we can get him and the gang arrested," suggested Denton.

"Then that's what we'll do," said Jack. But Jack knew it would be much more difficult than that. He had no doubt that the police wouldn't be able to arrest a gang that powerful or a politician that big and dirty. They would have to take them down themselves. "But in the meantime everybody's gotta watch out for everybody else, ya hear? You too Denton. If youse gonna be diggin' stuff up, dey gonna be on youse. And dat goes for you too, Spot."

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout Brooklyn," Spot snorted. "If dey come afta us we'll give 'em a taste of our hospitality." Jack didn't doubt that one bit. "I'll see what else I can get on dese guys."

"Thanks Spot," said Jack, although he only half meant it. He knew that Spot and his boys were good at digging up dirt. They need to know more about their enemies, but there were some things better left buried. And he was afraid of what else they may uncover.

"Hey, thank Aidan. She's da one who convinced me ta help." Spot pointed to the bruise that was still purple and blue. She didn't hold back when she let Spot have it. Jack couldn't hide a chuckle and some of the Manhattan newsies hooted.

"Speaking of Aidan, where is she?" asked Sarah.

Jack said nothing. David looked around and saw her standing outside, under the awning. "She's probably getting' some air. Ain't used to being indoors as much wid all that space out in Santa Fe," joked Jack. "If it weren't rainin' she'd be up on da roof." David looked at Jack and knew that his words were true enough, but there was something more. The older boy lost his smile and said nothing, but his eyes encouraged David to talk to Aidan. That is, if he dared to. Jack knew well why she was out there and while he could easily comfort her, he knew it wasn't his place now.

Taking a breath and hoping it wouldn't be his last, David made his way outside while the newsies continued their conversations. The smell of wet pavement greeted him as he opened the door. He watched Aidan as she looked out at the rain. "Hey… Hey, you ok Aidan?"

She let out a breath and turned to David. "Yeah I just needed some air." She forced a smile. "Started getting' stuffy with everyone hovering so close like that."

David eyed her carefully. "Aidan...Aidan, talk to me. I know something's wrong. You don't have to hide anything. Please Aidan, you can trust me. You can trust us." He gestured to the newsies inside who were laughing at a Skittery and Racetrack reenacting something they saw earlier that day.

Aidan looked at David and then out at the rain. "It's nothing, David, just old ghosts that refuse to stay away... Just let it be." She really wished she could be on the roof right now. She needed someplace high, some place off the ground, some place _he_ couldn't get to.

David shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "No, Aidan. This is serious. I know that there's more to this than you or Jack are letting on. That Lloyd guy who attacked Jack wanted to kill him and you. And this Neil Shores guy is connected to it all. You and Jack did a good job hiding it, but I'm not blind or stupid." The young woman looked away, but David pulled her back around to face him. "Aidan please. There's no need to hide things from us. We're friends aren't we?"

"Which is exactly why you don't need to know."

"What? Aidan, please tell me cause I'm not going to let this drop."

The blond girl looked deep into David's blue eyes. _Pushing you away will only make you press harder for the truth_, she thought. _You're more like Jack than you know, David_. And she knew he would make good on his word. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone else I will make sure you can breathe through other places you never dreamed of." It was amazing how her expressions and her moods could change so quickly. The look on her face was quite intimidating and instead of saying yes, David could only nod. But now her countenance changed to reflect her painful past. "When I was a kid, I had to fend for myself. I don't remember ever having parents. Sure, I had guardians, brothers they were, but they weren't always around. Their work and whatever kept them away so they'd take turns taking care of me. Sometimes none of them were around at all…"

_Marcus and Paul_, thought David._ I remember her and Jack mentioning them; I guess they were her guardians._

"Well, they all got their faults. But one of them, well he was a lousy drunken bastard most of the time and liked to take things out on me. Any excuse he had, even if it meant making them up, he'd take every opportunity to take everything out on me. Sometimes he'd get rough on Jack too if he was around… Especially if he tried to defend me…as if Jack didn't get enough from his old man." Aidan shook her head, remembering all those times when Jack would rush right in to help her even though he just took a beating himself, face black and blue, hands raw.

David looked at her worriedly. _I don't like where this is going_, he thought. He watched Aidan carefully as her countenance never changed but her eyes said many things at once.

"One time, he beat me real bad, David. And I barely managed to get away. It was because he was so wasted on booze, and who knows what else, dat he beat me that bad, but it was also because he was so wasted that he couldn't hold me down for long.

"Jack found me later that night huddled in some dark corner somewhere and he promised that he wouldn't let that guy touch me again. Well, unfortunately not long after, I was grabbed out from the streets. It was him. He said I wouldn't get away this time, but Jack wouldn't let him. Jack stopped him before he could do any real damage and he got me out of there. But," she paused and shook her head. "Shores was pissed. We ran and ran… I don't know how far or for how long, we just kept running."

Aidan could see that face; it was so red. _God he was so angry. _"So he sent one of his goons, Lloyd, to get us... He wanted me back and he wanted Jack dead. Lloyd found us somehow and he nearly did kill Jack... We were younger back then and the beating Jack took was more severe…" _We were so weak, she thought angrily. I was so weak. _Aidan winced, a vision of a younger, smaller Jack Kelly, being thrown around and beaten like a rag doll as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her arms flailed wildly then, striking at anything she could, while she was dragged away from her best friend. She could hear him screaming her name as loud as she cried his.

"He took me away… to some place of his…"

Aidan grit her teeth as she smelled the blood, sweat, and grime from that awful house, and heard the creaking of the wood, the sound of clothes being torn and shouts muffled. She could still smell his rancid breath and feel his rough, callused hands on her, covered in blood. Some of it was his; she wasn't going to go down with a fight. Aidan shivered, but it was not from the weather. Her hands tightened into fists, her knuckles white. Even after all these years, even after traveling thousands of miles away, she could never leave those memories behind. The nightmares were no longer as constant, but they would always be there.

David didn't need her to tell him what happened, what this man wanted. "God, Aidan," he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his curly hair. "Shores…" his voice a hushed whisper.

Aidan didn't respond to David's realization, but continued with her story. "And just like a hero from those stories, Jack appeared out of nowhere like he always does, swooping in to save the day. He was looking pretty beat, at least from what I could see…" She remembered seeing a bloodied face but by then things were so blurry from the tears and the blood that ran into her eyes, and the pain all over. "I dunno how he did it, but he beat Lloyd, and apparently he beat him pretty good." A corner of her lip tugged upwards at the memory of little Jack Kelly beating such an oaf. "He tried to fight Shores, but… if you think Lloyd is big and menacing… Shores is much, much worse. He could have killed us then and there probably… had Paul and Marcus not run right in with the police." She did not have to tell David that Jack had alerted her other guardians, who, by then, had become suspicious of Shores and of Aidan's growing injuries.

Aidan swallowed and took a deep breath. Being in Jack's arms that night never felt so good, so warm, so perfect. While Paul and Marcus, and the police, took care of Shores, she and Jack crawled to each other and he held her carefully, ignoring the ache in his body as she buried her blood and tear-streaked face into his bloody shirt, and cradled her broken arm.

"You're the one who helped put Shores in jail." Aidan said nothing, still looking out at the rain. "Oh God, Aidan, I'm so sorry." David quickly wrapped his arms around Aidan and held her tightly against him. At first Aidan was stiff, but she slowly closed her eyes and she found herself leaning into David. Now David could understand Jack's thirst for revenge and his constant worrying. He wanted to lay his hands on both Shores and his goon and make them pay. _Is this why she's the way she is,_ he wondered. O_r did it only make her tougher? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say. They don't say how it makes you miserable too_. And he still never even knew the full extent of all the years of damage. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again. "I'll make them pay. I swear."

"No! No, David!" Aidan pulled away and put a finger on his chest. "Listen, Jack's always been upset to this very day that he wasn't able to protect me; he's always feelin' guilty as if it was his fault all those things happened –not like he wasn't nearly killed himself… And he swore to me he'd kill those two but he can't. You can't. It's not worth becoming murderers!" _If anyone should kill them, it should be me_, she thought.

David shook his head. "If the newsies knew..."

"They'd go after those guys without a second thought and either get themselves killed or get into all sorts of trouble. That's why they can't know, David. Not any of them."

"But Aidan-"

"No! David you promised."

He glared at Aidan. He understood she wanted to keep this private, but he also felt like the others should know. They were all family now, after all. Finally, David nodded as he wrapped his arms around her again. This time, Aidan did not stiffen and she just let her shoulders droop as put her face against his chest.

When her breathing slowed, he loosened his grip a little. "Come on, let's go inside," he told her, though reluctantly. He didn't like the reason why he had to hold her like this, but he couldn't deny how good Aidan felt in his arms. Aidan nodded and her face became a mask again. When they entered the restaurant, the newsies all hooted and teased them, asking what they were doing outside. David of course played dumb and Aidan played along, but Jack knew what happened. Sarah could see there was something different about her brother and friend. She looked at Jack as if to say that Aidan told David something, so she had a right to know too. Jack turned to Aidan who caught the glance but her eyes told him nothing. He gave Sarah a slight nod. He would tell her later.

Later that evening, they all parted ways, Spot and his boys were offered a place at the Lodging House. Not wanting to walk back to Brooklyn that rainy night, Spot accepted, though he made sure to point out that he would never usually sleep in such a place that was beneath his stature. Jack, Denton, David, Aidan, and a sleepy Les walked toward Denton's apartment, glad the rain had stopped at least for the time being. Though he didn't have much space, he offered them a place to stay for the night since it was already late. Before they could say anything about it, Jack motioned to Aidan. "That goil's hardly slept for two days. If anything she oughta be off ta La La Land already."

Sarah smiled and Denton grinned. "Looks like Les is already gone," he mused when David set his little brother down in a lounge chair. "Just stay for the night. I don't want you guys wandering around at this hour when who knows what's out there…"

"We might just do that, Denton, thanks" said Jack, but more because knew that Aidan needed to be away from others. She needed her space. However they befriended this man, Jack was grateful. And he wondered if there was ever anything the newsies could ever do to show their appreciation.

"I'll be up on the roof," was all Aidan said and she disappeared out the window.

"Is that ok?" Denton asked. "I mean you guys said not to separate."

"She'll be fine," said Jack.

"She's obsessed with views and high places," David said, trying hard to smile. Jack looked at him. The Cowboy didn't need to say anything; David nodded and made his way up to the roof. He made a mental note to ask why it was Aidan was always searching for a high place to look down from.

Denton looked at Jack. "Something's going on, Jack, what is it?" Sarah looked at him expectantly waiting for him to answer either the reporter or her constant question.

"You two need ta sit down," said Jack. "And you also need to remember not to say anything about this to anybody. Especially not the newspaper, Denton. Not right now."

Denton nodded. "It's about you and Aidan isn't it. She's one of the girls..." He had wondered why her name had been so familiar. Now he knew. Although her name had been kept out of the newspapers, it had been in numerous reports.

"Yeah dat's right, Denton. She helped put 'im away."

"Put who away?" asked Sarah.

"Shores."

"You mean she's-"

"Yeah." Jack ran his hand through his hair and shut his eyes. Images of his past flashed before him and he quickly opened his eyes again to get away from that terrible night. He lifted his head and looked at Sarah and Denton who looked back with concern. Sarah wasn't sure now if she really wanted to know what happened. No one else needed to be able to live through those horrible days, especially that one night. So, Jack told them as little about the events as he could while David sat up on the roof with Aidan.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, Aidan. We'll stop this guy for good this time," said David, his arms around her as they looked out at the slumbering city. "You've got us now. You don't have to be afraid." His voice was light and encouraging.

Aidan said nothing for a while, a part of her still trying to grasp that this was all really happening. "I'm less afraid for myself than what may happen to you guys. Shores doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. And he'll hurt as many people as he can to get the job done." She clenched her hands into tight fists. She was gnawing on her lip again. "Unless we give 'im what he deserves."

"And we will."

"But at what cost?"

"Aidan..."

"Jack and I are tougher now than before. And like you said, we've got you guys. But now, Shores is tougher. He doesn't just have goons this time, he's got an entire _gang_. And he's real pissed and he wants blood. Same for Lloyd. I don't want to lose Jack, David. Not after I just found him again. And I don't want to lose anyone else." She turned around and faced the newsie. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost any more people in my life."

"I promise that you won't lose anyone. We'll stick together and pull through, you'll see." David brushed away Aidan's hair from her face and looked at her eyes shining under the moonlight. And before he realized it, he moved down to kiss her.

Seconds after their lips met David pulled away, surprised and uneasy. "Aidan - I-I-"

Aidan said nothing, her shock quickly leaving her face. Instead she put her fingers against his lips thoughtfully, trying to sort out everything. These lips were much softer and less chapped than the ones she was more familiar with. Then she looked up at David. She weighed all her thoughts and feelings and her breath caught in her throat as her heart pounded furiously away. Finally letting go, she closed her eyes and tilted her head toward him. David held her closer and leaned down for another kiss, pulling her tightly against him.

When Jack finished telling his story, his head hung low, his eyes tracing the pattern on the rug in an effort to push the vivid memories away. Most of his stories included embellished details and fantastic exaggerations, but this time he kept it simple and left out as many of the sordid details as he could and both Denton and Sarah appreciated it. Jack was exhausted. He had not spoken of those days in ages. It was bad enough they still haunt his dreams, but to say the words out loud reminded him of how scared he was then. And how he thought he would lose everything. He clasped his hands tightly, trying to hide the tremor.

Denton leaned back and closed his eyes, not believing what he had just heard, but feeling privileged to have heard it. He had already expected as much from what he had discovered. Sarah was in tears. She quickly embraced Jack and cried into his shoulder. "Oh Jack..." She told herself that she owed Aidan an equally strong embrace.

Jack returned the embrace and buried his face into Sarah's hair, feeling fortunate that he lived through so many things to be here now. "So now you know," he finally sighed, when Sarah pulled away, though their hands remained clasped together.

Denton nodded. "Now I know why you didn't want anyone to know."

"Not even da Newsies," repeated Jack. "Dey're gonna go lose deir 'eads in more ways dan one if they found out."

"That's why you were so worried about her," Sarah murmured.

"Why I'm always worried 'bout her. When I saw 'er for the first time in years you got no idea how relieved I was ta see 'er doin' so well." He thought about the smile she wore when they saw each other on the street. He had not seen her smile like that after that fateful night. And he thought, especially as she pulled away from his arms, as she boarded that train to Santa Fe, he would never see it again.

"That's why she left."

"A part of it, but not entirely." That was a scary thing to hear for Denton and Sarah who now wondered what else happened in their friends' lives.

Before they could say anything else, David entered carrying Aidan who was fast asleep in his arms. "Sang her a lullaby," he joked. Jack looked at Aidan's sleeping face and David's and his smile grew.

"So I take it you _are_ staying here," chuckled Denton. "Let me get the blankets and some pillows."

"Thanks Denton," said Jack. He put his hand on Denton's shoulder and the older man met his gaze. And for the first time, Denton could see how tired Jack was and it was not from the fever or the recent injuries. And while Jack was graced with a youthful face, the weary countenance he now wore made him look far older.

Denton put his hand on Jack's back, at the base of his neck, and held it firmly. "Anytime, Jack, anytime." And he meant it. He didn't know what it was, but these kids meant a lot to him. It started as a story, but it ended in a friendship he wouldn't trade for the world. For the first time in his life, Denton felt like he was making a real difference. He always wanted to make an impact on people's lives and thought that writing about the world and sharing his stories would do that. But everything paled to what he was doing now with the newsies.

Later that night, Jack sat up and stood by the window, unable to rest. He often looked at the others who were fast asleep. _Slept enough for a week already an' now I can't get no peace_, he thought to himself, trying to lighten his mood to no avail. He heard some rustling and knew David couldn't sleep either, though he fought hard to hide it at first.

David let out a sigh and gave up. He got to his feet and walked up to Jack. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Can't sleep dough."

"Yeah." He leaned his head back on the wall for a second. "Jack - I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Forget about it. It ain't important now. It was all in da past. What's important is that we stick together and keep it from happenin' again." David nodded. "So you took my advice and kissed 'er?"

David looked at him with surprise. "What-what're you talking about?"

Jack grinned. "I'm not stupid, David. The way you carried her in, your eyes sparkled. Your face might as well have screamed 'I just got laid' or somethin'. " David blushed slightly and Jack had to suppress a laugh. "It wasn't jus' dat though. Da way Aidan looked..." Jack's gaze fell onto the sleeping girl and then out at the sky. "She seems relaxed 'round everybody, but she's constantly got her guard up. She let it down for ya, Davey. She trusts you now and dat's a big burden ta carry. I oughta know." He looked back at Aidan. "Listen, I can't always be there for 'er, I learned dat da hard way... but when I'm not around, you'd better be."

David nodded. "You really shouldn't feel bad about that..."

"When you see how she looked, Dave, ain't nuttin' to feel but guilt. Ain't nuttin but hate either."

David put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack..."

"You take care of her, Davey."

"You make it seem like you're going somewhere."

"..."

"You mean to kill them don't you."

"I been meanin' ta get my hands on 'em for years. Dis here's my chance." Jack's hands were balled into fists. He could have punched the wall right there and then.

"That's what she's afraid of. She doesn't want to lose you or anyone else, Jack. You can't just rush in and get yourself killed in the process. I'm not going to pick up the pieces cause you did something stupid. It would hurt her bad. We'll get them, don't worry."

"..." Jack balled his hands into tight fists then opened them up. He tried to force a smile. "She'll probably beat me to 'em."

* * *

Soo… yeah. Pretty heavy? Pretty dark? And a touch of gooey cheese too, what a combination! If you try to analyze the whole backstory, please don't. It'll keep your head from hurting and from this story looking even worse, lol. Hope the backstory was worth the long chapter though. And in case you didn't notice, David is either a magician or super strong because I'm pretty sure he shouldn't have been able to get down from the roof carrying Aidan otherwise lol. *cough* Ah the things you write when you're young lol.


End file.
